Gebrochene Seele
by GossiP Girl16
Summary: Er wäre nicht Draco Malfoy wenn er nicht noch eine Überraschung für sie parat hätte. Eine Überraschung die ihr wohl das Herz brechen würde. DMGW
1. Default Chapter

_Hey ya, das ist meine 2 Fanfiction.  
**Hauptpersonen:** Ginny und Draco, später auch Harry, Ron und Hermine  
**FSK:** jeder, der sich der Story gewachsen sieht :-)  
**Copright:** Alle bekannten Caras gehören JKR! Alle anderen, mir  
**Paaring:**Ginny und Draco ändern sie immer mal  
**Kategorie**: Humor, Dark, Angst, Romanze(?)  
**Prolog:**Was ist mit den Blonden Slytherin? Welches Geheimnis verbirgt er?  
Ginny findet es heraus. Was passiert, wenn jemand gefangen wird und werden  
sie es schaffen sie zu retten?_  
  
Na ja, ich bin nicht besonders gut im erklären, also lest selbst :-)  
  
-----------------------  
Diesen Brief schrieb Ginny Draco, als sie ihren Leben ein Ende setzen  
wollte.  
  
Gebrochen  
Warum hast du mir das angetan?  
Hast mein Herz gebrochen.  
Denkst, ich habe keine Gefühle,  
denkst ich bin jmd. der ich nicht bin.  
Brichst mein Herz immer wieder,  
merkst nicht wie weh das tut.  
Ich schreie, doch keiner hört mich.  
Ich bin verzweifelt, doch keiner sieht es,  
Ich bin gebrochen.  
  
Mein Verlangen, meine Leidenschaft ruft nach Dir,  
nach Dir der Person die ich liebe.  
Und ich weiss, dass ich Dich nicht bekommen werde.  
Tränen, Tränen laufen über mein kaltes, nasses Gesicht.  
Ich bin gebrochen.  
  
Ich Liebe Dich, doch du fügst mir diese Schmerzen zu.  
Schmerzen der Liebe.  
Ich habe Dich geliebt, doch du hast mich benutzt,  
mit Mir gespielt.  
Ich schreie, doch keiner hör es,  
Ich weine, doch keiner sieht es.  
Ich bin gebrochen!  
  
Wegen Dir habe ich meinen Leben ein Ende gesetzt,  
Du hast mich getötet.  
Mein letzter Lebenshauch dringt aus mir heraus,  
denn du hast mich gebrochen.  
----------------------  
_So das wars erstmal. Könnt ja rewieven, würde mich freuen_


	2. Überleben

So, das hier ist nun meine 2 te Fanfiction. Eigentlich sollte das ja nur ein Gedicht sein, aber dann bin ich doch auf die Idee mit Draco und Ginny gekommen. Hab halt auch hier keinen Beta Reader, also net ärgern,okay? ^^ Ok i bin a jetz ruhig,  
  
--------*-------------*---------  
  
Überleben  
  
Bei Ginny drehte sich alles. Sie verlor sich in einen Farbenstrudel, der immer einfarbiger wurde. Ginny schien durch ein großes Loch zu fallen, um sie herum war alles schwarz. Ihr war schlecht, sie fror und sie zitterte. "Das ist also der Tod," dachte Ginny. Sie nahm nur noch war, sie sie immer weiter in die tiefe gezogen wurde und fiel und fiel und fiel.  
  
"Armes Mädchen, scheint sehr verwzeifelt gewesen zu sein" sagte Madame Promfey, wärend sie und Dumbledore auf das schlafende Mädchen sahen. "Natürlich! Die erste große Liebe zu verlieren ist nie leicht zu verkraften" erwiederte Dumbledore weise.  
  
"Ich verstehe nur nicht, wie sie sich auf Mr. Malfoy einlassen konnte" sagte eine andere Stimme, die sich als Prof. Minerva McGongall herausstellte. "Liebe macht blind, Minerva" Dumbledore sah die Professorin freundlich an. "  
  
Das rothaarige Mädchen rührte sich. Alle anwesenden Person blickten auf das Bett in dem die kleine Miss Weasly lag. Ihr rotes langes Haar lag glanzlos und verstrubbelt auf den mit blumenverzierten Kopfkissen. Ihr kraftloser zitternter Körper war unter einer Bettdecke verhült und nur Ihr kleines blasses Gesicht konnte man noch sehen.  
  
"Sie führt einen Kampf!" sagte Dumbledore mit trauriger Miene. "Ihr Körper versucht gegen das Gift anzukämpfen. "Ich hofffe sie wird es schaffen" mit einen Blick auf das Mädchen wandte er sich nach draussen und verließ den Krankensaal.  
  
In Dumbledores Büro saßen ein zu tiefst erschütterter Harry , eine entsetzt dreinblickende Hermine und ein häufchen Elend, was sich als Ron herausstellte. Hinten, in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes sass noch jemand. Draco Malfoy, der blonde Slytherin, Erzfreind von Potter und Co und Prinz des Slytherins.  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten ihn nicht bemerkt. Wenige Augenblicke später kam Dumbledore herein und auch er brachte Draco keine Aufmerksamkeit entgegen.  
  
"Mister Weasly, ihre Schwester hatt versehentlich Gift getrunken. Aber sie wird es schaffen. Erzählen sie bitte nur den wichtigsten von diesen Unfall. Sie können jetzt gehen"  
  
Als Das Trio von Hogwarts Dumbledores Büro verlassen hatte, wandte sich dieser den Blonden Jungen zu, der immernoch schweigend auf einen Stuhl in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes sass. "Mr. Malfoy! Ich denke ihnen ist klar das Mrs.Weaslys Aktion ein Selbstmord versuch war?"  
  
"Und was hat das mit Mir zu tun" sagte Darco gelangweilt.  
  
"Oh, eine ganze Menge würde ich sagen" Dumbledoe starrte Draco unentwegt an.  
  
"Ich verstehe nicht ganz" fragend blickte Draco Dumbledore an  
  
"Miss Weasly wollte sich das Leben wegen ihnen nennen" sagte der Proffesor Ernst.  
  
"Ach und was kann ich dazu?" fragte der blonde ungerührt.  
  
Dumbledore seufzte. "Ich dachte sie sollten es wissen"  
  
Dumbledore gab Draco zu verstehen dass das Gespräch beendet war.  
  
Wärend Draco die Treppen zum Kerker hinunterstieg dachte er darüber nach was Dumbledore gesagt hat. Sie hat sich wegen mir versucht umzubringen. Ha, dummes naives Kind. Ich habe sie ja nicht einmal geliebt. Wie könnte ich das auch, sie ist eine Weasly. Schwester des Kerls der der beste Freund von den Held von Hogwarts war. Bester Freund von dem wandelnden Lexikon Miss Hermione Granger.  
  
Ich habe sie nicht geliebt. Ich liebe niemanden ausser ich selbst. Wenn sie so dumm ist und denkt dass ich sie Liebe. Es ist ja nicht meine Schuld. Und ausserdem, was geht es mich an . Wenn sie nun tot wäre, auch nicht schlimm. Dann hätte ich eine Nervensäge weniger.  
  
So dachte der Blonde Slytherin wirklich. Er hatte von ihr bekommen was er wollte. Er bekommt immer was er will. Im Gemeintschaftsraum angekommen, lass er sich nocheinmal Ginnys Brief durch. Seine Augen loderten auf vor Belustigung und dann warf er den Brief dessen Mädchen die ihn liebte achtlos ins Feuer.  
  
-----*----*----*  
  
Wärenddessen im Krankenhaus.  
  
Ginny ist wieder wachgeworden. Beängstigend und mit Großen Augen blickte sie um sich. Nein, das sieht nicht aus wie eine andere Welt nach dem Tod. Eher wie der Krankensaal von Hogwarts. Verdammt, kann ich nicht einmal etwas richtig machen?  
  
Mittlerweile hat Mrs. Promfrey Dumbledore verständigt dass Ginny wach geworden ist. Dieser kam sogleich in den Krankensaal gestürmt.  
  
"Guten Abend, Virginia" sagte er. "Nun, ich schätze, hier wollten sie nicht hin."  
  
"Nein, allerdings nicht" erwiederte Ginny trocken.  
  
"Nun, soleid es mir tut. Ich muss ihnen sagen dass sie ab morgen wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen müssen." Dumbledore fand es besser Ginny gleich wieder ins knallharte Leben zu schicken.  
  
"Weiterhin muss ich ihnen sagen dass Harry, Ron und Hermione, wie Mrs. Malfoy von ihren Unfall wissen."  
  
Als Ginny entsetzt aufstöhnte fuhr er fort:  
  
"Ihren Bruder und dessen Freunde habe ich gesagt dass es ein Unfall war, wärend Mr. Malfoy ihre Absichten kennt.  
  
Ginny starrte Dumbledore mit großen Augen an.  
  
Dieser erkannte, das dieses Mädchen Angst vor der Zukunft, Gegenwart und Vergangenheit hatt.  
  
-----*------*-----*  
  
So, das wars dann erstmal. Also schreibt mia bitte schön Rewievs.  
  
Werbung  
  
Ihre Welt ist voller Hass, Tod und Macht. Es ist die neue Welt, die Welt bei ihrem Vater. Voldemort! Sie versucht der Dunkelheit zu wiederstehen, doch wird sie es schaffen oder wird ihr Wille gebrochen? Was ist, wenn sie Draco liebt und er sie ebenfalls?  
  
Das ist ein teil aus meiner anderen FF die Tochter des Dunklen Lords. 


	3. Slytherin

Sodala, heir bin ich wieder mit nem neuen Cappie :-)  
  
Also, nicht vergessen, rewievt schön  
  
-----*--------------*-------*  
  
Als Ginny am nächsten Morgen den Krankenflügel verlassen musste, hatte sie ein flaues Gefühl in ihren Magen und sie wusste das sie Angst hatte. Wie würden die anderen reagieren? Wen hatte Draco von ihren Todes Absichten ertzählt?  
  
Natrülich, dieses Mädchen hatte allen Grund dazu sich gedanken zu machen. Sie wollte sich umbringen, wegen einen Jungen, der sie benutzt, belogen und betrogen hatte. Nun, der Junge war bei weiten nicht so, wie Ginny es sich gewünscht hatte. Und doch, irgendetwas faszinierte sie an ihm. Obgleich es nun die sturmgrauen Augen, sein verstrubbeltes Haar oder seine eisge Kälte war.  
  
Sie konnte es niemanden beschreiben. Niemand wusste was in ihr vorging. Von ihrer Beziehung zu Draco wussten nicht viele. Nur diejenigen denen sie vertrauen konnte. Und es waren wenige Menschen, denen Ginny ihre Gefühle ausdrückte. Dazu gehörten beispielsweise Colin Creevy und Dian Cameron.  
  
Wärend Ginny durch die Korridore in Richtung Gryffindor Gemeintschaftsraum lief, grüblete sie darüber nach, wie sie sich aus diesen Thema am geschicktesten Herauswinden könnte. Nur dummerweise wollte ihr nichts infallen. "Denk, Ginny, Denk" sagte sie sich immer wieder.  
  
Gerade als Virginia Weasly um eine Ecke biegen wollte rammte sie gegen jemanden. "Kannst du nicht aufpassen?" sagte eine kalte schleppende Stimme. Ginny erstarrte. Diese Stimme gehörte genau der Person die sie jetzt am allerwenigsten sehen wollte.  
  
"Oh , Weasly du bist's" sagte Draco der sie gerade erkannt hatte."Lebst also doch noch?"  
  
Ginny sah ihn entsetzt an." Hast du eigentlich gar kein Herz?" fragte sie.  
  
"Oh, natürlich habe ich eins aber nicht für Dich.. Weasly, du bist genau so dumm wie dein Bruder"  
  
"Mein Bruder ist nicht dumm, Malfoy, und ich auch nicht. Du bist hier der dumme"  
  
"Bei allem Respekt, Weasly, ich bin nicht derjenige die sich wegen mir umbringen wollte." erwiederte Draco kalt und er gernoss die Wirkung die seine Worte auf Ginny hatten.  
  
"Malfoy, ich,... Du bist, ....ich..." Ginny wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Langsam schossen ihr die tränen in die Augen und sie rannte einfach davon. Hinter ihr hörte sie Malfoy hönisch lachen und sie beschleunigte ihr Tempo. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, wie er so gemein zu ihr sein konnte.  
  
Kurz bevor sie bei dem Gryffindor Turm angekommen ist blieb sie stehen und trocknete ihre Tränen. Dann ging sie durch das Portrait Loch. Harry Ron und Hermione stürzten sofort auf sie zu, hinterdrein kamen Fred und George. Sie alle waren so froh das es ginny gut ging, doch diese wünschte sich eher das sie tot wäre.  
  
Ginny ging sich umziehen und danach mit den anderen zum Essen. Als sie in der Großen Halle wieder auf Draco traf hatte sie wieder das Bedürfnis einfach davon zu laufen, was aber schlecht gehen würde, wenn Ron keinen Verdacht schöpfen sollte.  
  
"Ginny, wie bist du eigentlich an das Gift gekommen? fragte plötzlich Fred.  
  
Ginny zuckte bei der Erwähnung ihres Namens zusammen. Angst kroch in ihr hoch. Ja, wie war sie eigentlich an das Gift rangekommen? Sie blickte hoch zu Dumbledore, doch der schien sie nicht zu bemerken.  
  
"Ähm, nun ja, äh, das war so. ich, ähm, ich hatte eine Strafarbeit bei, ähm, Snape zu machen und, äh, ich sollte seine Vortatschrank putzen, und ähm, ich hatte mir einen Flasche zu trinken mitgenommen und wollte dann,ähm, etwas trinken und hatte meinen Flasche mit der Giftflasche verwechelt, weil ich nicht hinsah. " Ginny hoffte das die andern ihr glauben schenkten.  
  
"Ginny, pass demnächst besser auf was du machst. Dir hätte schlimmes passieren können. Sei nicht immer so unachtsam" tadelte sie Ron.  
  
"Ronnyspatzie, bist du jetz etwa zu einer 2 ten Molly Weasly motiert?"witzelten Fred und George.  
  
"Nein, aber im Ernst, Ginny, mach so etwas bitte nicht wieder und pass ein bisschen mehr auf."  
  
Dann fingen alle an zu essen. Ginny schaute immer wieder ängstlich zu den Tisch der Slythrins hinüber und beobachtete Draco. Was, wenn er den anderen Slytherins etwas von ihren Selbstmordgedanken erzählen würde? Dann würde ganz Hogwarts etwas davon wissen. Aber, würden die anderen ihm glauben schenken? Nein! Das würden sie nicht. Sie war erleichtert.  
  
Gerade als sie sich etwas Kürbissaft nahm und ihn trank fiel ihr etwas ein und vor Schreck pustete sie den ganzen Kürbissaft wieder aus. "Ginny, was ist los mit Dir? Verwundert blickte Hermione sie an. "Oh, ähm nichts, ich musste nur gerade, ähm uber das Mädchen da vorne am Hufflepufftisch lachen. Sie trägt geblümte Frotee Unterwäsche.  
  
Hermione fand das anscheinend nicht so lustig, aber sie fragte nicht weiter nach.Ginny wusste nicht was sie machen sollte, sie bekam es mit der Angst zu tun wen sie an Draco und den Brief dachte. Sie musste ihn bekommen und verbrennen.  
  
Den ganzen Tag über versuchte Ginny sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Sie ging wie immer zum Unterricht und verhielt sich ganz normal.Wärend der Pause rannte sie hoch in den Schlafsaal der Gryffindor Jungen. Sie wusste von Harrys Tarnumhang und hatte vor ihn sich für diese Nacht auszuleihen. Sie fan ihn auch gleihc und versteckte ihn unter ihrem Umhang wärend die leise aus den Zimmer schlich und ihn in ihren Bett verbarg.  
  
Wärend der Mittagspause schlich sie in den Slythrin Kerker und versteckte sich hiter einer Statue. Nach kurzer Zeit kam auch ein Slytherin herbei und sagte das Passwort. Salazar  
  
Schliesslich war es Abend geworden und sie wartete bis die anderen ins Bett gingen um sich dann ungesehen zum Slytherin Gemeintschafstraum zu schleichen. Als es endlich soweit war zog sie den Umhang über und ging in die Kerker. Vor dem Slytherin Tor blieb sie schliesslich nocheinmal stehen und ging ein letztes mal ihren Plan durch.  
  
Dann nannte sie das Passwort und trat ein. Der Slytherin Gemeintschaftsraum war riesig. An den Wänden waren verschiedene Statuen und Bilder von Schlangen eingemeistelt und der Gang schimmerte in Grünen Licht. Es dauerte eine Weile bis Ginny begriff das dies noch nicht der Gemeintschaftsraum war und bis sie den richtigen fand. Draco und ein paar andere waren noch auf und sassen auf hohen Lehnstühlen am Kamin.  
  
Allein in einen fand Ginny dem GR der Slytherins schön, aber ein wenig zu dunkel. Alles war in Grün und Silber eingerichtet. Sie blieb stehen um Draco und die anderen zu beschlauschen, doch dann bekam sie es mit der Angst zutun und sie beschlos ihr Vorhaben schleunigst zu erledigen.  
  
Nach gut 10min. Fand sie den Schlafraum der 6 Klasse und stellte erfreut fest dass er leer war. Leise schritt sie auf die verschiedenen Betten und Schränke zu und durchsuchte alles mögliche. Da der Umhang sie behinderte legte sie ihn für Kurze Zeit ab. Ginny wurde immer verzweilelter sie konnte diesen verdammten Brief nicht finden.  
  
"Suchst du das hier?" fragte schliesslich eine Stimme die Ginnys Blut in den Adern gefrieren liess.  
  
Lässig und grinsend an den Türrahmen gelehnt stand Draco Malfoy. In der Hand hatte er eine Rolle Pergament. 


	4. Bedrohungen

Hey ya, hier bin ich wieder. Danke für die Reviews freu Eigentlich sollte das ja nur ein Gedicht werden, aber naja....  
  
----*------*--------------*  
  
"Suchst du das hier?" wiederholte Draco lauernd. Ginny konnte seine Augen aufflackern sehen.  
  
"Gib es her, Draco" Ginny versuchte ruhig und gelassen zu reden.  
  
"Denkst, ich würde dich verraten? Du denkst, ich sage allen, was du tun wolltest" sagte Draco leise und gefährlich.  
  
"Ich schliesse es nicht aus" Ginny bekam es mit der Angst zu tun.  
  
"Tust du das nicht? Ich habe Dich damit in der Hand, Weasly" er lachte geheimnissvoll.  
  
"Wie meinst du das?" sagte Ginny, doch sie wollte es gar nicht wissen.  
  
"So wie ich es sage. Und nun lass mich alleine, Weasly."  
  
"Und wenn ich dich noch mal in meinen Sachen umherwühlen sehe, wirst du es bereuen." Seine Augen glitzerten gefährlich.  
  
Ginny liess sich das nicht 2 mal sagen. Sie ging schnell aus Dracos Zimmer und verliess den Gemeintschaftsraum der Slytherins.  
  
Doch dann wusste sie was sie vergessen hatte: Potters Tarnumhang.  
  
Ginny traute sich nicht mehr zurück zu gehen. Draco war so anders, so gefährlich. Sie hatte Angst vor ihm, fühlte sich in seiner Gegenwart nicht wohl.  
  
Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Ihr Herz zog sich zusammen, je mehr sie über Draco nachdachte. Sie setzte sich auf eine Treppenstufe und dachte nach.  
  
Da sie ziemlich müde war, bemerkte sie nicht die dunkle Gestalt die aus dem Schlossportal huschte.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da war Ginny eingeschlafen. Etwa 2 Stunden später wurde sie durch das geräuschvolle Quietschen der Eingangstür geweckt. Und ehe sie sich versah, stand Draco Malfoy da.  
  
Er war durch und durch schwarz gekleidet und sah bedrohlich aus.Er atmete laut und heftig.  
  
Ginny wünschte sich dass er sie nicht bemerken würde. Er lief an ihr vorbei, doch gerade als Ginny aufatmen wollte, sprang er vor sie. Ginny wollte aufschreien, doch er hielt ihr die Hand vor den Mund.  
  
"Das würde ich lieber lassen, Weasly" sagte er leise und zischend.  
  
Sie blickte ihn an, und bekam noch mehr Angst. Seine Augen leuchteten, waren dunkel und strahlten Wahnsinn aus. Er war gefährlich, Ginny spürte es.  
  
"Was tust du hier?" zischte er leise und Ginny lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
" Nichts, ich, ich kann nicht schlafen" log Ginny schnell.  
  
"Das will ich dir auch geraten haben, wenn du es wagen solltest rumzuschnüffeln, kannst du was erleben" sagte Draco kalt und seine Augen schimmerten bedrohlich auf.  
  
Dann ging er davon. Ginny stand auf und fasste sich ans Herz. Bevor Draco um die Ecke bog, sagte sie:  
  
"Was ist mit Dir, Draco. Was ist mit Dir passiert?"  
  
Draco blieb stehen und starrte sie an. Dann schritt er langsam auf sie zu.  
  
"Nichts, Weasly, nichts" fauchte er sie an.  
  
"Solltest du irgendjemanden von meinen Ausflug erzählen, bist du dran."  
  
Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand. Ginny stand noch eine lange Zeit so da und sah ihm nach.  
  
Was war mit ihm passiert....was? Er hatte sich so verändert, in der kurzen Zeit, er war ihr noch nie so unheimlich.  
  
------*----------*-----------  
  
Draco lag mit offenen Augen auf seinen Bett. Er hatte alles richtig gemacht, alles zu seiner vollsten Zufriedenheit ausgefüllt. Seine Augen leuchteten im Dunkeln. Aber Weasly schnüffelte rum, aber er würde sie schon noch brechen. Er würde sie noch gefügig machen....Wenn es an der Zeit war.  
  
------*-----*--------*  
  
Währenddessen war Ginny zu ihrem Gemeintschaftsraum zurück gegangen. Sie hatte Angst. Was wenn Draco den Umhang finden würde? Sie musste ihn zurück holen. Irgendwie musste sie es schaffen.  
  
Sie dachte noch lange über Draco nach doch kam sie zu keinem Entschluss.. Er hatte sich geändert. Oder war er schon immer so, und sie wollte es nicht bemerken?  
  
Schliesslich fand Ginny ihren Schlaf, doch sie träumte weiter von Draco und seinem unmenschlichen Verhalten. Draco tötete, er tötete einfach drauflos, ohne Skrupel. Ginny stand neben ihm, in den Armen hielt sie ihr weinendes Kind, doch Draco beachtete es nicht....  
  
Dann wandte er sich Ginny zu, nahm ihr das Kind aus den Armen und legte es auf den Boden, er richtete den Zauberstab auf das kleine unschuldige Herz des Kindes und rief "Crucio"  
  
Das Kind fing wahnsinnig an zu schreien, Draco störte es nicht, er lächelte kalt und dann wurde es ruhig. Sein Baby war tot. Dann richtete er den Zauberstab auf Ginny "Crucio".  
  
Schweissgebadet wurde Ginny wach. Was war nur los mit ihr? Wieso träumte sie soetwas? Was war mit Draco los? Sie liebte ihn doch. Und er war so gemein zu ihr. Doch im Moment hatte sie schlimmere Sorgen. Der Tarnumhang lag immernoch bei Draco. Wenn dieser ihn finden würde und Harry merken würde das seiner weg war, ho,ho das wäre schrecklich!  
  
"Also muss ich mich wohl heute Nacht nocheinmal in Dracos Schlafsaal schleichen. Nur hab ich dummerweise dieses mal keinen Tarnumhang unter dem ich mich verstecken kann."  
  
Als Ginny sich anzog und in die Große Halle trat sah sie Draco schon am Slythrin Tisch sitzen.  
  
Er starrte sie an und Ginny spürte wieder diesen Schauer, der ihr über den Rücken lief.  
  
Sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und ging lachend mit Dian zum Tisch der Gryffindors.  
  
Dian wusste zwar nicht, warum Ginny lachte, aber das wusste Draco ja nicht.  
  
Ginny hatte Angst vor Draco, sie bemerkte immer wieder wie er sie ansah. Es war ein komischer undeutbarer Blick. Ob er sich doch wieder für sie interesierte? Sie musste es rauskriegen. Aber wie?  
  
"Morgen Ginny" sagte Hermine, die gerade mit Harry und Ron in die Große Halle kam.  
  
"Morgen Gin", "Hi Ginny" sagten Harry und Ron gleichzeitig bevor sie sich zu ihr setzten.  
  
"Hey, Morgen ihr 3." Ginny traute sich nicht Harry anzusehen. Von dem Verschwinden seinens Umhanges konnte er noch nichts bemerkt haben, sonst würde er sich anders verhalten. Hoffte sie!  
  
Den Tag über verhielt sich Ginny wieder anders als ihr Zumute war. Sie spielte mit Harry , Ron, Fred und George Quidditch und danach Zauberschach. Gegen Hermine gewann sie immer haushoch.  
  
Nach Hermines 19 Niederlage in Folge reichte es ihr und sie beschloss lieber Aritmantik zu lernen.  
  
Kurz nach Mitternacht gingen alle zu Bett, nur Ginny blieb noch auf. Leise schlich sie sich durch das Portrait Loch der fetten Dame. "Wo willst du so spät noch hin?" rief sie ihr hinterher.Rennend lief Ginny die Gänge zu den Kerkern entlang, sie hoffte dass niemand sie sehen würde.  
  
Plötzlich bremste sie ab. Wie wollte sie eigentlich ungesehen an den Slytherins die noch im Gemeintschaftsraum waren? Darüber hatte sie noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Ginnys Herz klopfte als sie das Passwort nannte und in die Slytherin Kerker eindrang. Leise schlich sie sich weiter und versteckte sich dann hinter einen Tisch. Von hier aus konnte man genau in den Gemeintschaftsraum blicken.  
  
Einige Slytherins waren noch wach und Ginny wurde immer aufgeregter. Wenn diese sie hier finden würden, würde sie ohne jeden Zweifel von Hogwarts fliegen. Und Draco, ja der würde sie gewaltig zusammen scheissen, wenn nicht noch mehr. Ihr Herz schlug immer höher, wenn sich einer von diesen ihren Versteck näherte.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit gingen sie ins Bett. Ginny sass nun allein in von den Feuer erleuchteten Gemeintschaftsraum. Sie fragte sich wo Draco ist. War er schon oben? Oder war er noch gar nicht wieder da,? Sie musste es wagen, sie musste es herausfinden. Sie schlich nach oben und suchte ernaut Dracos Zimmertür, die sie auch gleich fand. Es war Dunkel.  
  
Sie holte nocheinmal tief Luft und klickte die Klinke gerunter. "Draco?" rief sie leise und mit verstellter Stimme. "Crabbe?, Goyle?" Nichts regte sich. Ginny fragte sich ob das eine Falle war, ob die 3 Slytherins erkannt hatten dass sie keine Slytherin war und nur darauf warteten dass sie das Licht anmachte. "Jungs? Seid ihr da?" fragte sie schliesslich nocheinmal.  
  
Als keine Reaktion folgte, fasste sie sich schliesslich ans Herz und machte das Licht an. Sie atmete erleichtert auf. Keiner war im Schlafsaal der Jungen der 6Klasse in Hogwarts. Als sie einen Blick durch das Zimmer warf wusste sie, das keiner aufgeräumt hatte und der Tarnumhang lag immer noch unversehrt hinten in der Ecke.  
  
Schnell streifte sie ihn sich über und verliess den Gemeintschaftsraum. Einige Minuten später kamen Draco, Crabbe und Goyle zum Eingang herein. Draco atmete schnell und stark, er sah aus wie gestern Nacht. Bedrolich, stark und gefährlich. Er und die anderen hatten einiges Getrunken, das konnte man riechen. Dracos Anblick machte Ginny schwach und zugleich alamiert. Er hatte diese und die vorige Nacht irgendetwas gemacht. Nur was? Was verbirgt dieser Junge hinter seiner Fassade?  
  
-------*------------*------------*  
  
So, das wars dann erstmal wieder. Rewievt mir schon :-) 


	5. Eis und Feuer

Hach ist des imma schön wenn ihr mir rewievt!!!!Nur net aufhören :-)  
  
Und hier is ma wieda a weiteres Capi *lach*  
  
Alle Caracktere gehören JKR ausser die ihr net gehören, das sind dann meine.  
  
Ich verdien mit der Story kein Geld, aba wenna mich bezahlen wollt, nur zu :-) *rofl*  
  
Net wundern dass die verschiedenen Capis imma so komisch heissen wie zB weiss nich... mir fällt da nie was ein  
  
Hab jetz wieder meine unkreatieve Phase und mir fällt absolut nichts für diese FF ein...sorry  
  
-----*-------------*---------  
  
Wäre Lieber Tot  
  
Ginny ging in dieser Nacht grübelnd ins Bett. Sie wollte rausfinden was mit Draco los war. Ihrem Draco. Als sie zusammen gewesen waren, war er so anders zu ihr gewesen. So liebevoll, nett und freundlich. Okay, er hatte sie betrogen und belogen, aber er war nett zu ihr. Und nicht so wie jetzt.  
  
Von dieser Nacht an, wurde in Ginny der Detektiev Instinkt geweckt. Sie würde, wollte und musste herausfinden was mit Draco los war.  
  
Als Ginny am nächsten Morgen in der Halle saß und Draco beobachtete fiel ihr weiter nichts auf. Nachdem sie gegessen hatte und die Halle verliess, bemerkte sie nicht wie Draco schleunigst aufstand und ihr hinterher lief. Er zog sie hart am Arm.  
  
"Ich habe Dir gesagt, wenn du noch einmal mein Zimmer betrittst kannst du dich auf was gefasst machen" sagte er und seine Augen glühten. Er lockerte seinen Blick nicht.  
  
"Ich sage es Dir zum letzten mal, Weasly, wage es nicht noch einmal dich in den Slytherin Kerker zu schleichen wenn du lebend wieder rauskommen willst."  
  
Ginny sah in seine Augen und erschrak. Seine Augen wiederspiegelten nichts als Dunkelheit, Hass, Kälte und Gefahr. Meinte er seine Drohung ernst? Würde er ihr wirklich etwas antun? Ginny ließ ihren Blick sinken und da fiel ihr etwas auf. Draco hatte an seiner rechten Hand einen Ring. Einen Ring in den eine Schlange mit beißend roten Augen einkraviert war.  
  
"Ich, ähm, ich wollte nur, ähm, meinen Brief" stotterte sie. 'Hoffentlich glaubt er mir das.'  
  
"Ich habe deinen Brief verbrannt. Was will ich auch mit dem. Ich habe dich nie geliebt, Weasly, ich werde dich nie lieben. Ich habe von dir bekommen was ich wollte. Kapier das endlich. Sieh dich an. Was soll ich an dir schon finden." Draco grinste fies.  
  
Ginny war den Tränen nahe. Sie musste stark sein. Sie durfte nicht vor ihm weinen. Nein! Sie würde nicht weinen.  
  
"Na, heulst du jetzt?" fragte Malfoy mit gespielter Besorgnis. "Weasly,Weasly... dachtest du echt ich könnte mich jemals in dich verlieben? Jemals für Dich Schwärmen ? Für dich? Schwester des besten Freundes vom Helden Hogwarts? Muggelfreund? Schlammblut Freundin?" Er lachte.  
  
Dann wurde er wieder Ernst. Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen und Ginny hatte das Gefühl, dass ihre Knie nachgeben würden. Allerdings war es kein leidenschaftlicher Blick, sondern einer abgrund tiefer Verabscheung, ein Blick des Wahnsinns, ein gefährlicher, kalter, unberechenbarer Blick.  
  
"Ich sage es dir wirklich zum allerletzten Mal: halte dich aus meiner Privatsphähre raus."  
  
"Ach, ja und suche dir jemanden der besser zu dir passt, zB. Longbottom, der hat genauso wenig Hirn und ist so hässlich wie du" grinste Malfoy und verschwand unter dem Gelächter der Slytherins.  
  
Ginnys Herz war gebrochen. Noch nie hatte sie eine so deutliche Absage bekommen wie diesmal. Noch nie hatte sie jemand so verletzt. Er hätte es ihr doch im ruhigen und freundlichen Ton sagen könnnen, aber nicht so.  
  
Ginny stand da wie ein begossener Pudel. Es dauerte nicht lange da kam Draco wieder zurück und sagte zu ihr "Nicht das du wieder versuchst dich umzubringen. Aber du bist ja sogar dazu zu doof." Als Draco dass sagte konnte Ginny nicht mehr. Sie konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten und sie liefen langsam über ihr rotes, nasses Gesicht hinunter auf den kalten, mit Schnee bedeckten Boden.  
  
Sie rannte ziellos in Richtung Mädchentoilette und verschloss sich. Sie wolte sterben, einfach nur sterben. ~Draco würde dies Gewiss nicht für sich behalten und dann...und dann. ~Sie wollte es sich gar nicht ausmalen.  
  
Sie fühlte sich so gedemütigt, so verunsichert und so ungeliebt. Ihr Herz zog sich immer wieder zusammen, tat stechend weh. Ihr Kopf raste und sie versuchte angestrengt nicht zu schreien. Ihr Pulsschlag raste und immer wieder dachte sie daran sich umzubringen. Aber, es gab Menschen denen sie damit unglaublich weh tun würde. Ihr Eltern, ihre Geschwister, Harry, Hermine, Colin und Dian.  
  
Und wenn es wieder misslingen würde, stände sie ärmer da als jetz. Ein 2tes Mal würde Dumbledore führ sie nicht lügen und dann würde auch ihr 1. Selbstmordversuch rauskommen. Ihre Eltern würden sie von Hogwarts nehmen und nie wieder los lassen. Vielleicht würde sie ins Skt. Mungos kommen.  
  
Nein, dieses Risioko konnte sie nicht eingehen. Und wollte sie nicht herausfinden was mit Draco war? Ja, das wollte sie. Und das würde sie. Sie trocknete ihre Tränen und ging hinaus in die Gänge von Hogwarts. Und wieder traf sie auf den Jungen den sie jetzt am wenigsten sehen wollte. Auf Draco! Draco Malfoy!  
  
"Na, hast du die ganze Toilette vollgeheult und bist jetzt auf der Suche nach einen Messer oder so?" ragte er und grinste hämmsich. "Aber nur zu Weasly, dann haben wir eine Missgeburt weniger. Nur Schade dass deine restliche Familie und Freunde nicht ebenfalls auf die Idee kommen sich umzubringen."  
  
Ginnys Lippen zuckten wieder beträchtlich doch diesmal würde sie nicht klein beigeben.  
  
"Ich würde gerne ein Messer bei mir haben, Malfoy, in der Tat. Und dann würde ich es gerne in deinen wiederlichen Wanzt stecken." sagte Ginny.  
  
Malfoy zog sie Augenbrauen zusammen und wirkte wieder bedrohlich.  
  
"Pass auf was du sagts, Weasly,"  
  
"Oh das tue ich Draco, und wenn ich gerade dabei bin, möchte ich dir noch sagen dass du das wiederlichste und erniedrigenste bist was mir jemals begegenet ist."  
  
Mittlerweile waren auch andere Schüler gekommen und beobachteten gespannt das Treiben.  
  
"Das musst du gerade sagen, Weasly, bei wem müssen den alle Personen in einen Zimmer schlafen. Wer kann sich denn nur 1mal die Woche waschen weil ihr die Wasserrechnung sparen müsst? Und, wer von uns beiden wollte sich den wegen mir umbringen?" er grinste.  
  
Ginny taumelte zurück. Er hatte es gesagt, er hatte es tatsächlich vor der halben Schule gesagt. Draco beobachtete gespannt wie Ginny reagieren würde und er war erstaunt als sich ihr Gesicht verzog und sie anfing zu lachen.  
  
"Träum weiter, Malfoy. Wer würde sich denn schon wegen DIR umbringen? Noch nicht einmal deine Mutter würde das tuen, und das ist schon traurig genug. Wurdest du eigentlich jemals in deinen Leben geliebt? Weisst du überhaupt was Liebe ist? Liege ich Richtig, wenn ich sage, dass dies nichtmal deine Eltern tuen? Wenn ja, ist das erbärmlich, du bist erbärmlich."  
  
Ginny sah ihn triumphierend an und stolzierte Hoch Erhobenen Hauptes davon. Ha! Sie hatte es geschafft, niemand würde Draco glauben schenken. Niemand, ausser die Slytherins. Aber die waren ja so gut wie niemand und die würde eh keiner Ernst nehmen.  
  
Nun konnte sie sich ganz in Ruhe ohne Befürchtungen ihrer Detektiev Arbiet widmen. Aber wie sollte sie das anstellen?  
  
---------*----------*  
  
Ich weiss, das Cappie ist kurz und schlecht, aber ich bin halt unkreatiev im Moment... Tut mir Leid... 


	6. Gefühle

_Huhu, sorry dass ich jetzt erst update, aber ich hatte vorher einfach keine Zeit.  
Tut mir Leid wenn ich allzu viele Rechtschreibefehler habe, hab leider keinen Beta leser. Aber ich tue mein bestes um sie zu vermeiden und wer trotzdem welche findet, darf sie behalten._

* * *

Gefühle

Der Blonde Slytherin stand ziemlich verwirrt und wütend in mitten einer Großen Schülermasse. Hatte diese kleine Weasley ihn doch tatsächlich vor der ganzen Schule bloß gestellt. Aber hatte er das nicht verdient? War er es nicht, der sie immer beleidigte und gehässige Bemerkungen gegen über ihrer Familie machte? Hatte sie nicht allen Grund ihn zu hassen, nachdem er sie so schlecht behandelt hatte? Ich Brauch mir keine Sorgen zu machen, ich bin ein Malfoy sagte er sich, doch sein Gewissen ließ ihn nicht los. In der Zeit, wo er mit Ginny zusammen war, hatte er doch eigentlich nichts böses gemacht... Nun, er hatte sie nicht geliebt und hatte eine andere geküsst, sie belogen und benutzt, aber mehr war doch nicht. Er hatte nicht mit ihr oder der anderen geschlafen, was regte sich die kleine Weasley eigentlich so auf? ER war ein Malfoy, ihn hatte niemand zu beleidigen und bloßzustellen.

------------------------

Ginny Augen wiederspiegelten immer noch Triumph als sie die Treppen zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum hochlief. Sie hatte es Draco gezeigt. Nun konnte er erzählen was er wollte, keiner würde ihm glauben schenken. Nun, er war ja auch selber Schuld. Allerdings hatte sie noch immer nicht raus, was Draco's Geheimnis war. Aber sie war auf den besten Wege das herauszufinden. Fragt sich nur noch wie sie das rauskriegen wollte. Aber das würde sie schon noch schaffen.

Mehr jedoch beschäftigte sie, das sie bei Dracos Anblick noch immer ohnmächtig werden konnte. Sie war noch genauso verleibt in ihn wie vorher. Nun, das war schlecht den er liebt mich ja offensichtlich nicht...dachte sich Ginny. Aber was war dieser Ring? Was hatte die Nächtlichen Ausflüge zu bedeuten? Aber sie würde es schon noch rausfinden, die Frage war nur wie.

„Hey Ginny"rief Harry als er Ginny um eine Ecke bogen sah. Er strahlte sie an.

„Na, wie geht es dir?"

„Hey Gin"sagte Ron der kurze Zeit später hinter Harry stand. „Alles klar,? Du siehst so äh, gut aus" sagte Ron verlegen. Er wusste wohl nicht wie er Ginnys Anblick deuten sollte.

„Oh danke, mir geht es gut. Ich habe gerade Malfoy kräftig eine reingewürgt". "Nur mit Worten"fügte Ginny hinzu als sie Rons Blick sah.

„Oh, wenn du willst, wir können dir gerne Helfen ihn mit Fäusten zu bearbeiten, du musst nur Bescheid sagen, Gin!"

„Oh Man Ron, nenn mich nicht ständig Gin!"Ginny hasste es so genannt zu werden. „Nenn mich Ginny, oder Virginia, oder meinetwegen Ginia, aber bitte nicht Gin! „Danke!"sie sah in angriffslustig an.

„Ja, okay, Ginny."sagte Ron betreten.

Harry jedoch sah sie lange und innig an. „Virginia"sagte er, „Virginia würde jetzt besser zu dir passen"

Ginny wurde Rot unter Harrys Anblick und dieses Kribbeln stieg wieder in ihr auf, wie wenn sie Draco sah, es war nur irgendwie stärker. Ginnys Knie wurden weich und sie hatte das Gefühl sie würden unter ihr zusammensacken. Sie sah in seine wunderschönen Smaragd Grünen Augen, die soviel Liebe und Wärme ausstrahlten... sie versank förmlich in seinen Augen und sah sich mit ihm an einen Strand liegen, wo die Wellen an den Felsen brachen und die Sonne auf ihrer Haut brannte. Und immer noch ruhte Harrys Blick auf ihr.

Ron sah inzwischen von einen zum anderen. „Ähm, stör ich euch?"fragte er grinsend.

Dies rief Ginny wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück."Nein Ron, du störst nicht, ich wollte mich eh gerade, mit , ähm, jemanden treffen. Tschüss ihr 2, Wir sehen uns beim Essen"rief sie und verschwand hinter der nächsten Ecke.

----------------------------

Sie musste das sagen. Sie konnte nicht sagen warum aber sie konnte es nicht unterdrücken und die Worte kamen förmlich aus ihren Mund gesprudelt. Eigentlich traf sie sich ja mit niemandem, niemand wollte sie. Sie liebte Draco, doch der hatte ihre Liebe weiß Gott nicht verdient und Harry.... ja, da war ja noch Harry! Aber Harry interessierte sich nicht für sie. Obwohl das eben ja anders aussah.

----------------------------------

Harry stand immer noch unbeweglich da und starrte ihr nach. Sie hatte ihn jetzt nicht wirklich hier stehen lassen wo er dabei war ihr ihre Gefühle auszudrücken? Na ja, so intensive Gefühle hatte er ja gar nicht für sie, da gab es ja immernoch Cho! Aber diese wiederum zeigte nicht sonderlich viel Interesse an ihm und Harry hatte gehört sie wäre mit Roger Davis zusammen.... nachdem sie mit Michael Corner Schluss machte. Ginny hatte sich verändert, das war ihm schon in den Sommerferien aufgefallen. Sie hatte langen Roten Haare, viele weibliche Rundungen bekommen und war wirklich sehr hübsch geworden. Harry hatte in ihr immernur Rons kleine Schwester gesehen aber nun sah er in ihr eine junge, hübsche Frau.

-----------------------------

Ginny saß währenddessen auf einer Treppenstufe und dachte nach. Über alles, über ihre Bindung zu Harry und über Dracos Geheimnis. Als Ginny beschloss lieber Schlafen zu gehen, da es kurz nach Mitternacht war hörte Ginny eilige Schritte von den Kerkertreppen aus. Sie versteckte sich hinter einer Statue, in dem wissen nicht gesehen zu werden, lauschte sie den herannahenden Schritten.

„Könnt ihr euch mit eurer Wanderung vielleicht ein bisschen beeilen?"hörte sie die kalte schnarrende Stimme des Draco Malfoys.

Kurze Zeit später sah sie ihn, in Begleitung von Crabbe und Goyle.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen, wie oft soll ich euch das noch sagen? Was meint ihr wie ER reagiert, wenn wir immer zu spät kommen?"

Crabbe und Goyle beschleunigten ihre Schritte und sie rannten aus dem Schlossportal direkt auf den Verbotenen Wald zu.

Ginny packte die Angst. Wen meinte Draco mit ER? Soviel Ginny angst hatte, um so mehr war sie neugierig. Also schlich sie den 3 hinterher. Natürlich hielt sie immer abstand und blieb versteckt. Als sie an der Grenze des Waldes angekommen war, sah sie das Draco, Crabbe und Goyle genau auf eine Gruppe maskierter Männer zuliefen....

Ginny stockte der Atem. Sie wusste wer sie waren. Todesser! Sie wusste das Draco später einer werden würde, doch das sie so hart damit konfrontiert werden würde, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

---------------

Draco und die maskierten sprachen eine Weile mit ihnen.... dann machten sie.

Crabbe scharrte mit den Füssen."Sollen wir zurück gehen?"

„Na glaubst du, wir schlagen hier Wurzeln?"raunte Draco ihn an und lief zurück zum Schloss.

-----------------------

Ginny blieb noch eine Weile im Schatten der Bäume sitzen, bevor sie sich erhob und schnellen Schrittes zurück zum Schloss lief.

Hatte sie Dracos Geheimnis also herausgefunden....allerdings war sie sich jetzt nicht mehr so sicher....ob sie es überhaupt herausfinden wollte....

* * *

_So...das wars erst mal wieder. Nun, jetzt muss ich mir erst mal ausdenken wie es jetzt weiter geht.... Sorry war halt wieder kurz und nicht gerade spannend....na ja wird sich irgendwann wieder ändern!_


	7. Angst!

Heiho, hier bin ich wieder, gezwungenermaßen *rofl*  
  
Nu ja, dann schreib ich mal schön vor mich hin, ohne lust lol  
  
Danke für die Rewievs, freu mich imma volle.*alle abknutsch*  
  
Na gut genug gelabert.  
  
--------*-----------*--------*  
  
Gibt keine Überschrift^^  
  
Ginny rappelte sich auf. In ihrem Kopf dröhnte alles und von weitem nahm sie ein höhnisches Lachen wahr. Ihre Sinne waren immernoch wie vernebelt. Vor ihren Augen war alles schwarz.  
  
Blindlinks lief Virginia Weasly umher, stieß sich an einem Baum und stürzte wieder zu Boden. Sie war kraftlos, so kraftlos.  
  
Dieser Schmerz war so unbeschreiblich, so stark und so schrecklich. Noch nie hatte sie so etwas gespürt. Es war, wie wenn 1000 Messer deinen Körper durchbohren, langsam auf deine Haut entlangfahren und dabei immer tiefer gehen. Es war, als würden 1000 Menschen auf einen einschlagen, als würde man einen bei lebendigem Leibe auseinander reißen.  
  
Ginny atmete laut und heftig, rappelte sich erneut auf, nur um wieder kraftlos zu Boden zu sacken. Ihr Kopf tat zum zerbersten weh. Schließlich krabbelte sie vorwärts, begleitet von einem irrsinnigen Lachen. Dann vernahm sie nur noch, wie eine Stimme „Crucio"sagte und sie endgültig zu Boden fiel.  
  
-------*-------*-------*  
  
Nicht weit entfernt dachte der Junge der lebte über Ginny nach. Sie hatte sich sehr verändert. Sie war so geheimnisvoll und wunderschön geworden. Er mochte sie sehr. Erst hatte er dieses Gefühl zu unterdrücken versucht, doch dann war er kläglich daran gescheitert. Doch hatte er eine Chance bei ihr?  
  
Würde sie ihn als Freund haben wollen? Wie sehr wünschte sich Harry das, doch wusste er nicht was er tun sollte. Er träumte jede Nacht von ihr. Wenn er sie sah, klopfte sein Herz dass er dachte, man müsste es noch in der Winkelgasse hören.  
  
Er wünschte sich so sehr, durch ihr langes Haar zu fahren, über ihre weiche Haut zu streichen und ihre Lippen auf den seinen zu spüren. Doch würde es je soweit kommen? Sogar Ron hatte etwas gemerkt. Und Ron bemerkte nie wenn Gefühle im Spiel waren.  
  
Harry wusste, das Ginny lange Zeit hinter ihm hergewesen war, doch hatte er in ihr zu dieser Zeit nur Rons kleine Schwester gesehen. Aber das war jetzt anders. Ginny Weasly, war zu einer jungen hübschen Frau herangewachsen, die sein Herz höher schlagen ließ.  
  
Wenn er sie ansah, bekam er dieses wahnsinnige Kribbeln zu spüren, seine Gedanken spielten verrückt und in seinem Bauch startete ein Feuerwerk.  
  
----*---------*-----*  
  
Unten in den Kerkern dachte auch ein anderer Junge, mit weissblondem Haar an die kleine Miss Weasly. Er versuchte es immer wieder zu verdrängen, seine Gefühle zu verbannen, und doch wusste er das es zwecklos war.  
  
Ginny hatte etwas in ihm ausgelöst, dasa er nicht kannte. Hass und Verachtung waren die einzigen Gefühle die er jemals gespürt hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Angst, dass er nie etwas spüren konnte und war froh, dass er wenigstens Hass spürte. Es war ihm neu, völlig unbekannt an jemanden zu denken, und dabei dieses angenehme Kribbeln im Bauch zu spüren. Diese Gefühle waren ihm völlig fremd, und er wusste nicht wie er damit umgehen sollte.  
  
Es hat lange Zeit gedauert, bis Draco Malfoy erkannte, dass es Gefühle der Liebe sind. Und das gefiel dem Jungen gar nicht. Hatte er nicht gelernt, alle Gefühle ausser Hass zu verdrängen? Er war ein Malfoy, er durfte keine unsinnigen Gefühle haben.  
  
Aber doch konnte er das Mädchen mit den langen roten Haaren nicht vergessen, konnte sie nicht aus seinen Kopf vertreiben. Tief in seinem Inneren wünschte er sich, dass sie ihn noch lieben würde, sie seine Freundin werden würde, über ihre Haut zu fahren. Dass er zum ersten mal in seinen Leben geliebt würde.  
  
Solche Gefühle kannte er von zuhause nicht, man hatte ihm von klein auf erklärt, dass solche Gefühle überflüssig waren und dass er nur Hass und das Verlangen nach Macht spüren dürfte. Liebe wurde ihm in den dunklen kalten Mauern von Malfoys Manor nie gegeben. Nie wurde er von seinen Vater oder seiner Mutter in den Arm genommen.  
  
Wie sehr sehnte er sich danach, aber er würde es nie zugeben. Er gab es nicht mal vor sich selber zu.  
  
Seufzend stand er auf und ging zum Fenster. Er musste mit Ginny reden. Aber er wusste nicht was er ihr sagen sollte. Er sah zum Wald und dieser kam ihn so geheimnisvoll, so bedrohlich vor. Er glaubte Schreie zu vernehmen. Gebannt hörte er zu, als plötzlich etwas auf seinem Arm brannte.  
  
Und dann wusste er, was es war. Es war das dunkle Mal. Irgendetwas passierte gerade und er war sich sicher, das es etwas mit dem Wald zu tun hatte. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, das Virginia Weasly in Gefahr war.  
  
Er drehte sich um. Er zermarrterte sich das Gehirn was er jetzt tun konnte. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt. Und dann war das Brennen auf seinen Arm vorbei. ~Sie sind weg~dachte er und ein drückendes Gefühl breitete sich in seinen Magen aus. Er musste etwas tun, sonst hatte er Ginny für immer verloren.  
  
Aber damit würde er sich gegen seinen Vater, gegen die dunkle Seite und gegen den Lord stellen. Damit wäre sein Schicksal besiegelt. Er wäre ein Verräter und Draco wusste nur zu gut, was die Todesser mit Verrätern machen und er glaubte kaum, dass sein Vater ihn schützen würde.  
  
Dieser Gedanke gab ihn einen Stich und wieder wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, dass ihn niemand auf der Welt liebte. Seine eigenen Eltern würden ihn sterben lassen, aus loyalität zum Dunklen Lord.  
  
Aber Draco war auch loyal, er glaubte dass die Ansichten des Dunklen Lords richtig waren. Nur hielt er nicht viel davon, Muggel zu töten.  
  
Aber die Gefühle für Ginny gewannen oberhand. Er musste ihr helfen auch wenn er dafür ein kleines Risiko eingehen musste und etwas tun musste, was er eigentlich nie wollte: Potter um Hilfe bitten. Harry wurde sie dann schon retten, ihr strahlender Held. Und ich werde ihm dabei auch noch helfen, dachte Draco entnervt.  
  
Aber so würde es niemand bemerken. Er würde es Harry nur sagen, und den Rest würde Potter erledigen, während er, Draco, hier bleiben würde und keiner würde je erfahren, dass er Ginny Weasly geholfen hatte.  
  
Also ging Draco in die Eingangshalle um Potter zu suchen. Dass er ihn nicht fand erwies sich als erhebliches Problem. Es zählte jede Sekunde, denn es ging um Ginnys Leben. Schliesslich fand er Parvati Patil und befahl ihr Potter und das Wiesel zu holen. Dieser trabte sofort an.  
  
Harry beäugte Draco feindselig. „Was willst du, Malfoy?", fragte er.  
  
„Ich muss mit euch reden", erwiderte der blonde Slytherin kalt.  
  
„Aber wir wollen nicht mit Dir reden, Frettchen", Ron sah ihn angriffslustig an.  
  
„Weasly, es ist jetzt nicht an der Zeit große Reden zu schwingen. Immerhin geht es um das Leben deiner Schwester"  
  
Ron klappte der Mund auf.  
  
„Malfoy,", sagte er böse „Ich denke du lügst und deshalb-"  
  
„Seit wann kannst du denken? Das steht Dir nicht, also lass es lieber", sagte Malfoy gelassen.  
  
Und dann erzählte Draco dem Trio was passiert war.  
  
Die 3 reagierten geschockt und zum ersten Mal in Dracos Leben hatte er Mitleid mit Ron.  
  
„Danke Malfoy. Und jetzt bring uns zu Malfoys Manor", sagte Harry  
  
Draco klappte der Mund auf. „Was?"  
  
Harry sah ihn streng an. „Ja, dachtest du du bleibst hier? Du wirst uns begleiten"  
  
Damit hatte Draco nicht gerechnet. Nie wäre er auf die Idee gekommen dass er Potthead, das Wiesel und das Schlammblut begleiten musste.  
  
Jetzt wünschte er sich, nichts gesagt zu haben, aber es war zu spät.  
  
-------*-----------*------*  
  
Ach, sry bei dem Cappie gefällt mir nur der Anfang der Rest ist dumm. Bin halt immernoch in meiner unkreatieven Phase. Hab weder Zeit noch Lust zum schreiben. Sry aber bis das nächste Cappie kommt, das wird wohl noch dauern. R&R please! 


	8. Malfoys Manor

Sodala hier bin ich wieder.  
  
Hab meine Phase noch immernicht überwunden *tztz*, aber ich hoff es gefällt euch trotzdem.  
  
Ich werde wohl wnen immer erst Sontags weiterschreiben, aber ich versicher euch, diese FF wird fertig geschrieben und ich hör nicht in der Mitte auf.  
  
Bei der Tochter des Dunklen Lords werd ich auch noch irgendwann weiterschreiben, keine Angst.  
  
Danke für die Lieben Rewiever.  
  
Dann möchte ich noch sagen, das es ab jetzt noch 3 andere Hauptcaras gibt.  
  
Ganz nebenbei, weiss nun jemand von euch, wann der 3 hp Film im Somme genau kommt?  
  
Und ne Ahnung wann des 6 Band kommt habt ihr auch nicht,oder?  
  
Gut, genug geschwafel. R&R please! :-)  
  
--------*-----------*-------*  
  
Als Ginny wieder wach wurde, befand sie sich in einem dunklen Zimmer.  
  
Zimmer? Nein, das war kein Zimmer, stellte sie fest als sie ein paar Schritte ging, das war eine Zelle. Ein Verlies!  
  
Ginny beschloss zu rufen: „Hallo? Ist da jemand"Keine Antwort! Sie rüttelte an den Gitterstäben und rief weiter. Doch nichts geschah.  
  
Wo war sie hier bloß gelandet? Inmitten einer Einöde, wo sie niemand hören konnte?  
  
Doch dann vernahm sie Schritte und kurze Zeit später hörte sie einen Schlüssel.  
  
Daraufhin eilte jemand durch die Tür auf sie zu.  
  
„Sei endlich ruhig du dummes Kind"  
  
Vor ihrer Zelle stand Lucius Malfoy.  
  
-------*----------*------*  
  
„Was guckst du so? Dachtest du im ernst wir lassen dich hier?"fragte Harry den verdutzen Draco.  
  
„Oh, nein ich dachte gerade ob ich die Sache nicht lieber allein in die Hand nehmen sollte."  
  
Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Damit du deinen Vater helfen kannst Ginny zu ermorden?"  
  
„ Pott head, du bist ja noch dümmer als ich dachte. Wenn ich das wöllte hätte ich euch sicher nicht gesagt was passiert ist. Aber wenn ich es mir Recht überlege, wäre es gar keine so schlechte Idee meinem Vater zu helfen jemanden zu ermorden. Nur dass es in diesem Fall nicht um Ginny, sondern um dich geht"  
  
„Malfoy, halt die Klappe.", sagte Hermine.  
  
„Das Schlammblut richtet ein Wort an mich? Ich hätte heute morgen wohl lieber im Bett bleiben sollen, da wäre mir einiges erspart geblieben.", erwiderte Draco.  
  
„Gehen wir jetzt. Jede Sekunde zählt.", sagte Ron traurig.  
  
Draco empfand ein wenig Mitgefühl für Ron. Wenn Ron schon einen Streit zwischen ihnen und ihm vermeiden wollte musste er wirklich große Angst haben.  
  
„Meinetwegen, aber haltet bitte Abstand von mir. Wenn ich mit einem Narbengesicht, einem wandelten Lexikon und einem Wiesel rumlaufe, könnte das meinem Ruf schaden."  
  
„Ich sagte es zwar bereits, aber Malfoy, halt die Klappe.", Hermine sah Draco böse an.  
  
Und so zogen die 4 los, nicht wissend was ihnen auf ihrem Weg begegnen würde und nicht wissend was auf sie zukommen würde.  
  
Doch alle 4 hatten den selben Gedanken: Sie mussten Ginny Weaslys Leben retten.  
  
Keiner von ihnen bemerkte die tiefe Verbundenheit die die 4 jetzt umgab.  
  
Als sie am Bahnhof von Hogsmead ankamen wütete ein eisiger Wind und sie mussten ihre dünnen Umhänge fest um den Körper binden.  
  
„Wusste ich es doch", sagte Draco in die geheimnisvolle Stille und starrte unentwegt auf eine dunkle Stelle.  
  
„Was?"fragten Harry, Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig alamiert.  
  
„Ich hätte doch meinen Pelzmantel mitnehmen sollen"  
  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern als er sah wie die 3 aufatmeten und ihn gleichzeitig anstarrten.  
  
----*------*-----*  
  
Ginny bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Es war gar nicht gut, dass sie allein mit einem Todesser war und sie wusste, dass dieser sie bestimmt nicht gefangen hielt um eine Tasse Kaffee mit ihr zu trinken.  
  
„Was, was haben Sie mit mir vor?", fragte sie leise.  
  
„Das wirst du schon früh genug erfahren.", sagte Lucius und zündete die Kerzen in den Haltern an.  
  
Der Raum war nun hell erleuchtet und Ginny sah das Lucius es sich auf einem Stuhl vor ihrer Zelle gemütlich gemacht hatte.  
  
„Aus sicherer Quelle wissen wir, dass Harry Potter viel an dir zu liegen scheint. Jetzt ist es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis er und mein Sohn hier erscheinen werden"Er lachte auf.  
  
„Draco? Was hat Draco mit der Sache zu tun?", fragte Ginny vorsichtig.  
  
Lucius runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„Du nennst ihn Draco? Nun, ich weiß auch, dass du ihm nicht ganz egal bist und ich denke, er wird mit Harry Potter hier auftauchen um dich zu retten. Leider wissen sie nicht, dass sie in ihren eigenen Tod laufen", erwiderte Lucius amüsiert.  
  
Ginny traute ihren Ohren kaum. „Sie wollen ihren eigenen Sohn töten?"  
  
„Er hat mich enttäuscht. Ist verliebt in eine Muggelfreundin. Er ist es nicht würdig der Erbe der Malfoys zu sein und Versager können wir nicht gebrauchen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie allein.  
  
Ginny ließ sich kraftlos an der Mauer der Zelle herunter sinken.  
  
Die beiden Menschen die sie liebte waren also geradewegs dabei wegen ihr in ihren Tod zu laufen. Und es gab nichts, was sie tun konnte. Außer warten, warten auf den Tod, auf das Weiterleben oder warten auf andere grausame Dinge.  
  
------*-------*-------*  
  
„Was stehen wir hier so rum, Malfoy?", fragte Harry ungeduldig.  
  
„Ich versuche den Zugplan zu lesen, wozu ihr ja offensichtlich zu unfähig seid", erwiderte der Angesprochene bissig.  
  
„Und wann kommt ein Zug?", fragte Harry.  
  
Draco zuckte die Schultern. „Lies doch selber", sagte er und trat zurück.  
  
Seufzend ging Harry zu dem Busplan. „22:30Uhr. Eine viertel Stunde noch."  
  
„Ich wusste es schon früher als du", sagte Draco und grinste.  
  
Hermione verdrehte die Augen, Ron sah Draco böse an, wollte jedoch keinen Streit anfangen.  
  
„Du bist ja allwissend, Dracie Po", sagte Harry Pansy nachäffend.  
  
„Das weiß ich! Und was das Dracie Po angeht, ich habe wenigstens einen Hintern, was man von  
  
dir ja nicht gerade behaupten kann."Er ließ den Blick abwertend über Harrys Gesäß schweifen.  
  
Harry erwiderte nichts darauf hin und setzte sich auf eine Bank, Hermine und Ron folgten ihm und Draco stand alleine da.  
  
"Was mach ich hier eigentlich?", fragte er sich. Mit einem Schlammblut, einem strahlenden Helden und einem stinkenden Wiesel herumzulaufen war ja nicht gerade sehr malfoyhaft.  
  
"Wenn mich jemand sieht, denken die wohl noch ich habe mir neue Freunde gesucht.2  
  
„Führst du sSelbstgespräche, Malfoy? Dein Friseur hört dir wohl nicht mehr zu?"fragte Hary grinsend.  
  
Draco, geschockt dass er laut gedacht hatte wusste nicht was er darauf erwidern sollte und ließ es auf einem: „Ist wohl besser als mit euch zu reden"beruhen.  
  
Schließlich kam der Zug und die 4 fuhren schweigend in die Londoner Innenstadt.  
  
Erst als sie auf den Bahnhof von Kings Cross gelaufen waren, wandte Harry wieder das Wort an Draco.  
  
„Und wo lang jetzt?"  
  
„Das werde ich Dir schon zeigen. Ich habe nicht vor, die eine halbe Stunde Wegbeschreibung zu geben, wo du alles eh nach 2 Minuten wieder vergessen hast", sagte Draco.  
  
So liefen sie schweigend weiter. Bis sie an einer Sackgasse ankamen.  
  
„Malfoy, ich denke dass ist der falsche Weg", sagte Harry.  
  
„Dann hör lieber auf zu denken, Potter", erwiderte dieser, holte seinen Zauberstab raus und berührte 3 Seine, sodass ein kleiner Durchgang frei wurde und einen Weg freigab.  
  
Das was sie nun sahen, erinnerte stark an einen Friedhof.  
  
Es war weit und breit dunkel, man hörte nicht mehr als das Rascheln der Bäume und nichts als der Mond beschien den Boden.  
  
„Lumos"flüsterte Draco und die 3 taten es ihm gleich.  
  
Da es jetzt etwas heller wurde, konnte man sehen, dass sie an einem Wald angekommen waren.  
  
Sie liefen schnell hindurch, denn keiner der 4 wollte hier länger als nötig bleiben, auch wenn Draco das nie zugegeben hätte.  
  
Nach 10 Minuten hatten sie den Wald hinter sich gelassen und fanden sich nun in einem kleinen, doch belebten Dorf wieder, das vor finsteren Gestalten nur so wimmelte.  
  
„Wir sollten unsere Köpfe bedecken", sagte Draco. „Zumindest ich, Potter und Weasly. Mein Vater soll ja nicht gleich wissen, dass ich mit einen Befreiungskomitee ankomme. Und ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass er uns an der Eingangstür mit Kaffee und Kuchen empfangen wird."  
  
„Oh, du solltest das auch tun, Granger, nicht dass die anderen Leute hier bei deinem Anblick an einem Herzinfarkt sterben"  
  
Das war zuviel für Ron. Er wollte sich auf Draco stürzen, doch Harry und Hermine hielten ihn zurück.  
  
„Ich würde dir lieber empfehlen das zu lassen, Wiesel, ich könnte meine Meinung ja noch ändern und dich unseren Hausdrachen zum Fraß vorwerfen, aber wenn ich es mir recht bedenke, der würde dich gleich wieder ausspucken und meine Mutter ist bestimmt nicht wild darauf, ein Dreckfleck auf unserem geheiligten Boden zu haben.", Draco grinste die anderen fies an.  
  
„Guten Abend, Master Draco", sagte eine eisige Stimme direkt hinter ihnen.  
  
Draco drehte sich um und bedeutete Harry, Ron und Hermine sich verdeckt zu halten.  
  
„Hallo Burgins, darf ich ihnen meine Freunde vorstellen? Das sind Cheyenne McFortan,Damian Knorrington und Simon Kansington. Ich hoffe unsere kleine Begegnung bleibt unter uns, ich möchte eine Überaschung für meinen Vater vorbereiten. Haben sie mich verstanden?", fragte er kalt, steif und respekteinflössend.  
  
„Wie sie wünschen, Master Draco. Ich hoffe ihre Überraschung gelingt. Auf Wiedersehen.", sagte Burgins und ging.  
  
„Du scheinst aber einen guten Kontakt zu den Schwarzmagie Verkäufern zu haben."  
  
„Ich bin ein Malfoy, ich habe zu allen einen guten Kontakt."  
  
Und kurze Zeit später standen sie vor einem riesigen Eingangstor, auf dessen Schild „Malfoys Manor"stand.  
  
Das Trio stand mit offenen Mund davor und blickten zu dem riesigen Schloss, das sich vor ihnen auf einem Hügel prangte. ------+------------*--------*  
  
So, das wars wieder. Ich hoff es gefällt euch. Rewiev bidde 


	9. Malfoys Manor ll

So hier bin ich wieder.  
  
Sorry Jenni, ab jetz schreib ich imma nur noch Dir :-)  
  
Danke für die Rewievs :-)  
  
------*-------*-------*  
  
„Ah, hier wohnst du, Draco?"fragte Harry.  
  
„Nein! Hier nicht, sondern in den Haus da"erwiederte dieser.  
  
„Haus nennst du das?"fragte Ron, dem der Unterkiefer runtergeklappt war.  
  
„Ja. Oder wie nennst du etwas, was aus Stein gebaut ist und wo Menschen drinne wohnen?" der Blonde Slytherin sah den Weasly Jungen an.  
  
„Oh, ich vergass. Bei euch nennt man das ja Ruine. Mein Haus muss Dir wie ein Palast vorkommen, oder Wiesel?"  
  
„Hört auf zu Streiten. Wir sind hier um Ginny zu retten"sagte Hermine.  
  
„Nun, wir sollten losgehen. Wie kommen wir da rein,Malfoy?"fragte Harry an den Slytherin gewandt.  
  
„Durch die Tür, oder was denkst du?"  
  
„Das weiss ich auch, nur ich denke nicht das es Klug wäre deinen Vater zu begegnen, also wäre es schlecht wenn wir am Eigangstor klingeln würden" erwiederte Harry.  
  
„Da könntest du Recht haben. Aber in ein Haus kommt man leider immer nur durch die Tür, falls du nicht zum Schornstein reinpurzeln möchtest."sagte Draco und lief vorwärs.  
  
Der Weg zum Schloss dauerte noch etwas, da die Malfoys einen riesigen Garten hatten. Es war sehr Dunkel und unterwegs wurde es immer kälter. Die 4 schlichen durch die Gebüsche und hielten sich im Schatten verdeckt, aus Angst gesehen zu werden. Und wieder hatten die 4 ein und den selben Gedanken. Ein und das selbe verlangen. Und zwar Ginny wohlauf bei sich zu haben.  
  
In Drao kamen immer mehr zweifel auf. Zweifel, ob sie es schaffen würden unbemerkt ins Schloss zu gelangen, Ginny zu finden und mit ihr wieder zu verschwinden. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass sein Vater damit rechnete das Potter hier auftauchen würde.Und, wie er seinen Vater kannte, wäre dieser nicht hellauf begeistert auch Draco zu sehen.  
  
Ob die 5 dann wieder lebend rauskommen würden, wäre eine gute Frage. Aber irgendwie mussten sie es schaffen. Allerdings, fragte er sich, was passieren würde wenn sein Vater ihn mit Potter und Co erwischen würde. Natürlich konnte er in den Ferien dann unmöglich nach Malfoys Manor zurück kehren. Wenn er dann überhaupt noch leben würde.  
  
Aber, ein allzugroßer tragischer Verlust wäre er auch nicht. Es würde ihn ja eh niemand vermissen. Sowas wie richtige Freund hatte er ja nicht. Nicht solche Freunde wie Potter. Sollte er, Draco Malfoy, sich etwa danach sehnen?  
  
Er wurde als Kind nie in den Arm genommen. Niemals hatte ihn jemand an sich gedrückt und gesagt, wie lieb er ihn hatte. Er kannte keine Liebe, und auch keine Zuneigung. Kein Vertrauen und auch nicht das Gefühl geliebt zu werden. Oft hatte er sich gewünscht, dass seine Mutter ihn mal in den Arm nehmen würde. Doch nie hatte sie es getan.  
  
Er hatte alles versucht den Stolz und die Liebe seines Vaters zu ergattern. Er hatte Muggelkinder und Schlammblüter schikaniert, wollte dafür Sorgen dass Hagrid und solch Gesindel von der Schule fliegt, hatte für die Schule gelernt und gute Noten bekommen. Doch nie hatte er ein Lob für seine Arbeit bekommen.  
  
Was sollte er noch tuen um die Liebe seiner Eltern zu bekommen ? Er hatte keine Zweifel, dass sein Vater ihn aus loyalität zum Dunklen Lord umbringen würde. Und das war, seiner Ansicht nach, sehr traurig.  
  
Schliesslich waren sie in der Nähe der Eingangstür angelangt.  
  
„Hört zu"sagte Draco „Wir müssen zusammen bleiben und leise sein."ich denke, dass mein Vater damit rechnet dass ihr hier auftaucht, also müssen wir vorsichtig sein .Lasst mich vorgehen, ich würde erkennen, wenn irgendwo ein Fluch eingebaut wäre. Haltet eure Augen offen und seit leise."  
  
Und mit diesen Worten trat er zu der Eingangstür. Es war eine große aus Eichenholz gebaute Tür. Sie war mit Mustern verziert, in der Mitter der Tür war eine Schlange eingemeisselt, die die Klingel darstellen sollte.  
  
„Quitchiano"sagte Hermine und etwas blaues huschte aus ihren Zauberstab. „Das ist, das die Tür geräuschlos aufgeht."sagte sie auf die Blicke der anderen hin.  
  
„Halt wartet"sagte Harry und stiess Draco an. „Was ist, wenn dein Vater or der Tür oder so steht?"  
  
„Nun, ja, dann muss ich mir etwas ausdenken. Und ich denke mal, er denkt nicht dass wir so blöd sind, und zur Tür hereinkommen."erwiederte Draco, sah jedoch besorgt aus.  
  
Und dann zog er die Klinke herunter und öffnete die Tür. Die Eingangshalle war verlassen und kalt. Die 4 traten herein. „Meine Güte, Malfoy, hier ist es ja fast kälter als Draussen"sagte Harry und betrachtete die Eingangshalle.  
  
Die Halle war nur schwach beleuchtet. Silberne Kerzenhalter standen an den kalten Steinmauern. Ein großer goldenener Kronleuchter hing von der Decke herab und auf den Boden lag ein breiter blutroter Teppich. An den Wänden hingen ausserdem verschiedene Portraits von Schwarzmagiern oder Mitgliedern der Familie Malfoy. Allesammt sahen sie böse aus.  
  
Leise und den Atem anhaltend schlichen die 4 vorwärts, das Herz schlug ihnen bis zum Halse.  
  
„Gehen wir erstmal in mein Zimmer"flüsterte Draco in die Bedrohliche Stille. Langsam stiegen sie die eiserne Mamortreppe hoch, die ebenfalls mit den roten Teppig belegt war. Das Geländer war golden, verziert mit silbernen Schlangen. Als sie an den Oberen Stockwerk angekommen waren, bogen sie um eine Ecke. Was sie da sahen liess ihnen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.  
  
Lucius Malfoy stand mit den Rücken zu ihnen an ein Fenster gelehnt. Draco blieb so apruppt stehen, dass Harry in ihn hinein lief. „Malfoy, was zum" wollte er beginnen, brach beim Anblick von Lucius jedoch ab. „Zurück" flüsterte Draco und leise schlichen sie ein paar Schritte zurück und versteckten sich hiner einigen Statuen die an den Wänden standen.  
  
„Was machen wir jetzt?"fragte Harry.  
  
„Warten bis er weg ist, was sonst"erwiederte Draco und lief etwas vorwärts, dass er Lucius besser beobachten konnte. Harry folgte ihm.  
  
„Was meinst du, wie lange er noch da stehen bleibt?"fragte er.  
  
„Ich weiss es nicht. Eigentlich ist das nicht die Art meines Vaters stunden am Fenster zu stehen. Ausser er erwartet jemanden. Und das sind in diesen Fall wir. Aber ich denke, er weiss noch nicht dass wir schon hier sind."  
  
In diesen Moment wadte sich Lucius vom Fenster ab und lief in ihre Richtung. Harry bedeutete Ron und Hermine sich Ruhig zu verhalten und alle 4 hielten sie die Luft an als Lucius Malfoy an ihnen vorbei die Treppen zum Untergeschoss runterschritt.  
  
„Puuh, das wäre geschafft. Mir ist fast das Herz stehen geblieben, als ich deinen Vater gesehen habe, Malfoy."sagte Ron.  
  
„Nicht nur Dir, Weasly."  
  
Harry und Hermine lächelten sich an. Es war lustig mit anzusehen wie Draco und Ron dastanden und sich normal unterhielten und die beiden fanden das sehr angenehm und sonderbar.  
  
Draco schien das auch gerade aufzufallen. „ Na gehen wir weiter „ sagte er und machte sich zum Abgang bereit.  
  
„Was wollen wir eigentlich in deinen Zimmer, Malfoy?"fragte Harry.  
  
„Alles weitere bereden. Hier scheint mit nicht der richtige Ort dafür zu sein."  
  
So liefen sie schweigend weiter. Doch sie waren noch keine 10 Schritte gegangen als Lucius ihnen wieder entgegen kam. Und er war nicht allein.  
  
„Schnell hinter die Statuen."rief Draco und die 4 rannten so schnell und leise wie möglich zurück.  
  
„Wo ist die kleine Mrs. Weasly?"fragte der unbekannte Mann der neben Lucius lief.  
  
„Unten in den Verliessen, es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis Potter und seine Freunde hier auftauchen. Und der Dunkle Lord wird sie dann freudig empfangen."erwiederte Lucius und lachte.  
  
„Und das wird das Ende vom Jungen der Lebt sein"freute sich die andere Person.  
  
„Ja, der Dunkle Lord wird sehr stolz auf uns sein."  
  
-------*---------------*-------------*  
  
So das wars erstmal wieder. Ich hoffe es hatt euch gefallen. R&R please! 


	10. Voldemort

Hi Tears :-)  
  
So, jetz aber schnell, trockne die Tränen, hab doch weiter geschrieben :-)  
  
Sorry dass das jetzt immer so lange dauert, hab immer keine Lust mehr zu schreiben,  
  
Und bei der Tochter des Dunklen Lord schreib ich auch diese Woche weiter, ich schwörs!!!  
  
Bin immer zu faul, mir was auszudenken und so!  
  
Nun denn, hör ich mal auf zu labern und mach weiter.  
  
---------*-----------------*-----------*  
  
Ginny sass einsam und zusammengekauert in der Ecke ihres Kerkers. Sie hatte Angst! Sie wusste nicht, was geschehen würde, was mit ihr passieren würde. Vielleicht würden die Todesser sie, Virginia Weasly, schon vorher töten, bevor sie Harry, Draco, Hermine und ihren Bruder sehen würde.  
  
Ginny kannte ihn, ihn dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf. In ihren ersten Schuljahr, hatte sie ihn unfreiwliig geholfen, Schüler anzugreifen. Sie hatte Angst vor ihn! Und sie wusste, er würde nicht zögern sie zu töten.  
  
Sie wollte Harry und Draco wenigstens noch einmal sehen, bevor sie sterben würde. Trotzdem gab es ihr Kraft wenn sie an die beiden dachte. Harry in ihrer Nähe zu wissen, tat ihr gut. Ginny wusste, dass Harry Voldemort schon oft Gegenüber gestanden hatte und ihn erfolgreich entkommen konnte.  
  
Warum sollte es dieses mal anderst sein? Ron und Hermine waren ja auch dabei. Sie hatten, immer viel dazu beigetragen die Welt zu retten. Hermine würde sicher einen kühlen Kopf behalten und Harry und Ron vor einer Dummheit bewahren.  
  
Und dann war da noch Draco. Draco kannte sich hier gut aus. Es war ja schliesslich sein Zuhause. Und auch Draco würde sicher nicht sonderlich scharf drauf sein, von Lucius erwischt zu werden.  
  
All das gaben Ginny Kraft und Mut nicht vollkommen verückt zu werden. Sie fasste wieder vertrauen und langsam kamen ihre Lebensgeister zurück. Der Gedanke an ihre 4 Freunde verstärkten ihre Hoffnung wieder frei zu kommen.  
  
Als Ginnys Gedanken zu Draco rüberwichen, fiel ihr etwas ein. Hatte Lucius nicht gesagt, sein Sohn wäre verliebt in eine Muggelfreundin? Das müsste ja heissen, das Draco Malfoy, sie, Ginny Weasly lieben sollte? Das konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, aber warum war er sonst hier? Aber, vielleicht mochte er sie einfach so, oder wollte sie einfach nicht den Tod überlassen. Sie würde ihn fragen, sobald sie ihn wieder sähe. Aber jetzt würde sie erstmal einen Plan schmieden, wie es weitergehen sollte, wenn die 4 sie gefunden haben. Ginny wusste, dass die Überlegungen von Harry, Ron, Hermine und Draco soweit noch nicht gereicht hatten.  
  
--------*-----------*-------*  
  
Die 4 standen immernoch mucksmäuschenstill und Bewegungslos hinter den vielen Statuen. Sie trauten sich kaum zu Atmen, aus Angst endeckt zu werden. Ron war inzwischen aschphal geworden und auch Draco war um einiges Blasser als sonst.  
  
„Wann wird der Dunkle Lord hier eintreffen?, Lucius?"fragte McNair.  
  
„Er wird bald hier sein, in einer Knappen Stunde werden wir ihn empfangen dürfen. Zunächst möchte ich erstmal ein paar Worte mit der Kleinen Miss Weasly wechseln, vielleicht gibt es etwas was ich aus ihr herausfoltern kann"  
  
Zu allen Überfluss, dachten Lucius und McNair noch nicht einmal daran weiter zugehen. Noch eine ganze Weile, Harry kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, standen sie am Fenster und redeten. Hermione zitterte am ganzen Leibe, so nah war sie Todessern noch nie gewesen und so nah, wie jetzt stand sie auch noch keiner Gefahr gegenüber.  
  
Ron legte schützend den Arm um sie und Hermine begann mit den Zähnen zu klappern. Sofort legte Draco seine Hand auf ihren Mund und presste ihren Kiefer zusammen, damit Lucius ja nichts hören würde. Den 4 Hogwartsschülern schlug das Herz bis zum Halse und auch Draco hatte so viel Angst, wie noch nie in seinen Leben.  
  
Dann war der Moment gekommen. Lucius und McNair liefen vörwärts und kamen immer und immer näher. Die anderen hielten die Luft an und Hermine biss Draco, der immernoch ihren zittertnten Kiefer zusammenpresste, auf die Finger, worauf dieser hin einen kleinen Schmerzenslaut ausstiess, gefolgt von einen weiteren, da Ron ihn desswegen in die Rippen geboxt hatte.  
  
Dann weiteten sich die 8 Augenpaare und starrten unentwegt in die Richtung der beiden herannahenden Todesser, ob die auch ja nichts von Draco's Lauten gehört hatten. Da nichts darauf deuten liess, beruhigten sich die 4 wieder etwas, jedoch zitterten sie immer noch denn nun liefen Lucius& McNair direkt an ihnen vorbei, die Treppe herunter.  
  
Sobald die ausser Sicht wahren, atmeten Harry, Ron, Hermine und Draco auf, und Draco rieb sich die Schmerzenden Stellen.  
  
„Granger, wenn du mir noch einmal auf die Finger beisst, reiss ich Dir jeden Zahn einzeln aus. Und Weasly, an deiner Stelle würde ich mir überlegen, wen du hier wohin boxt, sonst könnte es nämlich sein, dass du gleich aus den nächsten Fenster fliegst." sagte Draco nachdem er sich vom ersten Schock überholt hatte.  
  
„Tut mir Leid,"nuschelte Ron und Draco hob erstaunt den Kopf, weil Ron es darauf belassen hatte. Ron stand da, wie ein häufchen Elend und saß mit ängstlichen Augen auf den Boden. ~Er muss schlimme Angst haben~ dachte Draco und eine gewaltige Welle Mitleid kroch in hn hoch.  
  
„Ron, wir finden Ginny. Ihr geht es gut, ich weiss es!"sagte Harry und legte Ron eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
„Wirklich?"fragte Ron mit zitternter Stimme.  
  
„Ja, wirklich. Wir finden sie, Vertrau mir"erwiederte Harry kampfbereit.  
  
---------*------------*------------*  
  
Ginny grübelte immernoch nach einen Plan, was sie machen würden wenn sie befreit worden ist. Am besten wäre es, wenn sie am schnellsten wieder verschwinden würden aber, was würde passieren wenn sich ihnen Hindernisse in den Weg stellen würden?  
  
Was würde überhaupt geschehen, wenn sich die 4 gerade an den Schloss ihrer Zelle zu schaffen machen würden und plötzlich Lucius oder Du-weisst-schon- wer in der Tür stehen würde? Was würden sie dann tun? Selbst, wenn Harry, Ron, Hermine und Draco entkommen würden, würden sie Ginny doch stärker bewachen lassen, oder kurzen Prozess mit ihr machen?  
  
Oder, würde Lucius die 4 an der Flucht verhindern und Voldemort würde alle 4 langsam und vor Ginnys Augen töten? Das wollte sich das kleine Mädchen, mit den feueroten Haaren und den vielen Sommersprossen im Gesicht nicht ausmalen. Sie hatte Angst. Große Angst! Sie wollte weinen, aber keine Träne rollte über ihre kleine, kalte Wange.  
  
Sie zitterte so sehr und wünschte sich daheim, in den Armen ihrer Mutter zu liegen, oder geborgen und wohlbehütet in Hogwarts. Sie war der Gefahr und den Tod so nah wie noch nie, und dieser Situation war das kleine Mädchen noch nicht gewachsen.  
  
Sie war doch nicht so stark wie Harry ! Oder so unerschrocken wie Ron, oder so schlau und zuversichtlich wie Hermine. Sie war klein und zierlich, ängstlich, sie war Ginny Weasly. Vor noch nicht so langer Zeit war sie schon einmal gefangen und in der Gegenwart einer Dunklen Person. Tom Riddle, das frühere Ich von du-weisst- schon-wem..  
  
Aber da dachte sie noch, Tom wäre ein Freund, ihr Freund. Als dieser sie gefangen und in die Kammer des Schreckens gebracht hatte, war sie bewusstlos und hatte nichts gespürt. Aber jetzt war sie wach und im vollen Bewusstsein. Aber Harry hatte sie gerettet, aus der Kammer des Schreckens. Sicher würde er und seine Freunde, ihr auch diesmal wieder zu hilfe eilen. Sie hoffte es, sie hoffte es inständig.  
  
Lange sass sie so da, den Kopf an die kalte Wand gelehnt und die Hände um ihre Angewinkelten Beine geschlungen, als plötzlich die Tür zu ihren Kerker aufging.  
  
Ginny richtete sich erschrocken auf und starrte zu der immer näher kommenden Person. Sie konnte nichts erkennen, es war Dunkel, sie sah nichts mehr als wie die Umrisse einer Person, die langsam auf sie zukam und schliesslich vor ihre Zelle halt machte.  
  
Dann ging das Licht an und Ginny schrie auf. Vor ihre Zelle, stand Lord Voldemort!  
  
-------*--------------*----------* Tada! Und, Zufrieden? Hach, mir gefällt das Capter einfach gut! Ich finde es ist nicht schlecht geworden. Und das obwohl ich nochnicht mal Lust zum Schreiben hatte. Ich will.... 5 rewievs ham, sonst schreib ich ned weiter *fies Kuck* Sorry.... 


	11. Schmerz

Hallo ihr Lieben,  
  
da bin ich wieder. Danke für die Rewievs *fies kuck*  
  
@Tine, hey danke für den Rewi, ich versuch die Storie genauso gut wie Tochter des... hinzukriegen. Danke*gerührt ist*  
  
Ich bin so stolz! Meine erste FF fertig. Und ich schwör euch, die FF hier schreib ich auf jedenfall auch fertig, und wie ich mich kenne, gehe ich davon aus das das noch dauern wird.* lol*  
  
Manno, hab mal wieder gar keine Lust zu schreiben.... Aber naja, hilft ja nix.  
  
Viel Spass beim Lesen  
  
---------*------------------*  
  
Virginia Weasly hatte Angst! Große Angst! Schreckliche Angst! Überwältigende Angst.  
  
Ginny stand auf und wich zurück. Ihre Augen weit aufgerissen, zitternd und voller Entsetzen stand sie an die Wand gedrückt und traute sich nicht sich zu bewegen.  
  
Ginny wusste wer er war. Sie kannte ihn. Angesicht von Angesicht stand sie ihn bereits ein zweites mal gegenüber.  
  
„So sieht man sich wieder"sagte Voldemort leise. „Ich habe gehört, du hast mir damals in der Kammer des Schreckens einen großen Dienst erwiesen"  
  
Ginny rührte sich nicht. Mit starren Blick sah sie ihn immer noch an.  
  
„Nicht, das du es gewollt hattest, aber dennoch, hast du mir geholfen"fuhr der Dunkel Lord fort. „Mit deiner Hilfe hätte ich es fast geschafft Potter zu besiegen." „Aber er bekam wieder Hilfe von Dumbledore. Ich hätte es wissen müssen"  
  
Ginny bekam ihre Fassung wieder. In ihren Kopf hämmerte es. Zeit! Sie musste Harry und den anderen Zeit geben. Sie musste den Dunklen Lord aufhalten. Wenn er gehen würde, würde er sie sicher finden. Denk, Ginny, denk!  
  
„Hallo Tom"sagte sie und war erstaunt wie ruhig sie klang, obwohl ihr ganzer Körper zitterte.  
  
„Du wagst es mich beim Vornamen zu nennen?"der Dunkle Lord war irritiert.  
  
Ginny löste sich von der Wand und schritt auf ihn zu. ~Ich muss ihn aufhalten, ~dachte sie.  
  
„Natürlich. Ich lernte Dich als Tom kennen und so werde ich Dich auch weiter Tom nennen."  
  
Voldemort sah sie an. „Du hast Mut"zischte er. „Ich schätze Mut. Schliess Dich mir an"  
  
„Nein!"  
  
„Nein?"  
  
„Nein! Das werde ich nicht tuen"erwiederte Ginny ernst.  
  
„Du wirst es bereuen. Du weisst, dass deine Freunde hier sind? Nun, bald werden sie Tot sein." sagte Tom und wollte gehen.  
  
„Warte!"  
  
Er blieb stehen. „Sagtest du mir, ICH, solle warten? Hast du MIR gerade einen Befehl gegeben?"  
  
Ginny taumelte zurück. „I..Ich"stotterte sie. ~Reiss dich zusammen, Gin~ „Was würde es mir bringen wenn ich mich euch anschliessen würde?"  
  
Der Dunkle Lord trat interessiert näher. „Du würdest überleben"  
  
„Welch hohes Privileg"spottete Ginny.  
  
„Es ist ein hohes Privileg, ja. Du dürftest weiterleben mit uns. Du dürftest mir dienen." sagte Voldemort.  
  
„Was würde es mir bringen Dir zu dienen?"fragte Ginny weiter. ~Zeit..."~  
  
„Haben Dir deine Eltern keinen Anstand beigebracht? Haben sie Dir nicht beigebracht fremde Menschen nicht mit Du anzureden?"  
  
„Verzeih! Ich vergass. Was würde es mir bringen, ihnen zu dienen, werte Lordschaft?" Ginny liess sich ihre Angst nicht anmerken.  
  
Doch der Gesichtsausdruck des Lordes zog sich zusammen. Er kam näher.  
  
„Wage es nicht mich zum Narren zu halten, Ginny Weasly. Ihr werdet noch alle vor mir niederknien und um euer Leben winseln. Crucio"  
  
Und Ginny schrie. Sie schrie so laut, wie sie noch nie in ihren Leben geschrien hatte. Schmerz! Unbändiger Schmerz durchfuhr ihren kleinen, zitternten Körper. Ginny krümmte sich auf den Boden. Die Augen, weit aufgerissen. Eine Träne rannte ihr übers Gesicht. Sie litt fürchterliche Qualen. Und so schnell wie es gekommen war, war es auch wieder vorbei.  
  
Voldemort lachte. „Lass Dir das eine Lehre sein"sagte er und verschwand.  
  
Ginny liess sich, röchelnd und zuckend vor Schmerz an der Wand herunter. Sie faltete die Hände zusammen und betete. Mehr vermochte das kleine Mädchen nicht mehr zu tun.  
  
----*-----*----*  
  
Auch Harry, Ron, Draco und Hermine hatten den Schrei gehört. Sie standen immernoch im Obergeschoss hinter den Statuen. Ron wich zurück und taumelte. „Das war Ginny!"sagte er tonlos.  
  
„Oh Ron! „ sagte Hermine und schlang die Arme um ihn.  
  
Harry stand still da und beobachtete die beiden. Auch er hatte Angst um Ginny.  
  
„Gehen wir!"meldete sie Draco, der die ganze Zeit in der Ecke stand, zu Wort. „Ab jetzt zählt jede Sekunde."  
  
Und gemeinsam gingen sie weiter. Nicht wissend, was sie erwarten würde. Leise schlichen die 4 durch den Gang, der mit roten Teppich belegt war und an dessen Wände Portraits hingen. Harry fiel auch ein großer, grauer Familien Teppich auf, wie er ihn bei Sirius am Grimmauld Platz gesehen hatte. Auch hier war Sirius ausradiert worden, genau wie Nymphradora Tonks.  
  
An jeder Tür, an der die 4 vorbei liefen, zogen sie kaum hörbar den Atem ein, damit rechnend das plötzlich ein ungebetener Gast vor ihnen stehen könnte. Endlich schienen sie am Ende des Ganges angekommen zu sein und Draco öffnete eine Tür. Zusehen war ein großer Raum, in deren Mitte ein riesiges Himmelbett stand , was mit dunklen Samtumhängen behangen war. Die Decke war hoch und an ihr hing ein prächtiger, goldener Kronleuchter herunter.  
  
„Das ist mein Zimmer"sagte Draco.  
  
„Oh!"fing Harry an. „Warum wundert es mich eigentlich dass dein Zimmer genauso ungemütlich wie der Rest dieses Hauses aussieht?"  
  
„Das, liegt warscheinlich daran, dass mit der schönheit dieser Villa überfordert bist! „ erwiederte Draco.  
  
„Okay, und warum sind wir hier?"fragte Hermine.  
  
„Um Ginny zu retten. Kann es sein dass Miss Superhirn an Gedächtnisschwund leidet?"antwortete Draco mit einen grinsen.  
  
Als daraufhin keinet Antworten wollte, fuhr Draco fort.  
  
„Hier besprechen wir erstmal alles. Wie sieht euer Plan aus?"fragend blickte der blonde Slytherin die Gryffindorschüler an.  
  
„Wir haben keinen"antwortete Harry.  
  
„Ich hoffe ich habe mich verhört. Ihr habt mich nicht, ohne Plan in mein eigenes Verderben geschickt?"  
  
„In dein eigenes Verderben würde ich nicht gerade sagen, ab-"fing Harry an, doch er wurde von Draco unterbrochen.  
  
„Wie nennst du es sonst, in der Gegenwarte eines Narbengesichts, einen wandelnden Lexikon und einen Wiesel in meinen eigenen Zuhause auf Rettungsmission zu sein?"  
  
„Draco, wo könnten sie Ginny versteckt haben?"fragte Ron.  
  
„Nun, dass sie sich im Kosmetiksaloon meiner Mutter befindet, waage ich zu bezweifeln. In den Kerkern natürlich, du Dummkopf"  
  
„Dann gehen wir da jetzt hin"sagte Ron.  
  
„Und was meinst du deiner Meinung nach, tuen wir dann?"fragte Draco böse.  
  
„Das werden wir sehen. Los jetzt" Und ohne die anderen zu fragen, stand Ron auf und verschwand aus den Zimmer.  
  
„Er glaubt doch nicht im Ernst, ohne mich die Kerker zu erreichen, ohne gesehen zu werden?"sagte Draco verblüfft.  
  
Doch er sah das Harry und Hermine Ron bereits gefolgt sind und er alleine im Zimmer stand. Seufzend lief er ihnen nach.  
  
Sie liefen den Gang bis zu Treppe entlang, giengen diese schleunigst hinunter und betraten eine Tür, die eine weitere Treppe zeigte, die ins Untergeschoss führte. Hier war es sehr dunkel. Nur eine einzige Kerze erhellte den Raum. Die Wendeltreppe führte steil und eng hinab. Harry war froh, das sie aus Stein gebaut war, denn sonst hätte man sie sicherlich quitschen gehört. Sie liefen ungefähr seit 10 min schweigend die Treppe herunter.  
  
„Malfoy, wie lang ist diese Treppe eigentlich?"  
  
„Oh, sie führt einige Kilometer unter die Erde"erwiederte dieser Schulterzuckend.  
  
Plötzlich hörten sie stimmen. Und kurze Zeit später, hörte man schnelle Schritte die Treppe herunter eilen.  
  
„Verdammt"rief Draco aus. „Beeilt euch"  
  
Und alle 4 rannten los, bedacht darauf leise zu sein. Sie liefen und liefen, doch diese Treppe wollte kein Ende nehmen und der Feind wich immer näher heran.  
  
Endlich hatten sie es geschafft, die Treppe war zu ende und sie liefen einen dunklen Gang hindurch. Sie bogen um eine Ecke und hielten an zum verschnaufen. Draco hatte sich mit der rechten Hand an die Wand gestüzt und atmete heftig.  
  
Doch lange Zeit blieb ihnen nicht zum verschnaufen, erneut hörten sie Stimmen die immer näher kamen.  
  
„Wieso sind die so schnell?"fluchte Ron.  
  
„Das liegt daran, dass die ausgeschlafen sind und nicht seit gestern Abend was weiss ich wie viele Meilen hierher zurück gelegt haben"sagte Draco und trieb zur Eile an.  
  
Hinten hörten sie eine Tür zu schnellen.  
  
„Ich glaube sie sind weg"sagte Draco.  
  
Sie liefen weiter, immertiefer in die Kerker Malfoys Manor. Es wurde kälter, und sie mussten ihre dünnen Mäntel eng um ihren zitternten Körper schlingen.  
  
„Davorne sind die Kerker"sagte Draco und sein Gesicht glühte auf vor freude. Bald würden sie es geschafft haben. Doch vor ihnen öffnete sich eine Tür und liess Draco erstarren.  
  
„Hallo Draco"  
  
In den Türrahmen, stand Lucius Malfoy.  
  
-------*---------*----*  
  
Ich weiss, es ist nicht sonderlich viel passiert in diesen Cappie und es ist wohl auch nicht sonderlich spannend, aber ich hoffe es hat euch trotzdem Gefallen und ihr legt ein kleinen Review ab :-) Ciao eure Ash 


	12. Nähe

Hallo ihr Lieben wink  
  
Alle Figuren gehören JKR und mir gehört nichts als die Handlung. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld und bla bla bla.  
  
Hier bin ich wieder mit n neuen Cappie. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.  
  
Sagt mir mal bitte, wie er denn gerne wölltet das die Story endet. Ich hab zwar schon ne gewisse Vorstellung, aber eure Meinung interessiert mich mal.Also schreibts einfach in die Rewievs.  
  
Ach, ich find das Wetter ja so geil, endlich wieder Sommer froiz  
  
--------------  
  
Dracos Gesicht glühte, so schnell es angefangen hatte, auch wieder herab.  
  
„Oh, Hallo Vater, wie geht es Dir heute?"fragte er und versuchte unbekümmert zu klingen.  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine wichen zurück und hielten sich bei der Hand.  
  
„Ich freue mich Dich zu sehen. Vorallem in solch, hübscher Begleitung" erwiederte Lucius kalt und seine Augen loderten auf.  
  
Draco dachte nach. Nun, jetzt ging es um sein Leben. Er wusste, dass Lucius nicht davon begeistert war ihn hier zu sehen und wenn er sich nicht bald etwas einfallen lassen würde, würde sein Leben ein rasches Ende finden.  
  
Draco grinste und stellte sich neben seinen Vater.  
  
„Nun, Potty, was sagst du jetzt?"Er lachte.  
  
„Du mieses A-"begann Ron, doch Hermione hatte ihn bereits am Rücken gepackt und zog ihn nach hinten.  
  
„ .....hat uns die ganze Zeit belogen. Spielt den sorgevollen Jungen und verrät uns dann"fuhr Ron fort, als wäre er nicht unterbrochen wurden.  
  
Draco wandte sich an seinen Vater.  
  
„Nun, ich hoffe ich griege eine Belohnung dafür, dass ich Potter hier her gebracht habe? Es hat eine Menge Arbeit gekostet, bis die 3 bereit waren mir zu Vertrauen. Es war nicht sonderlich schwer, zu erkennen dass du das Wiesel Mädchen gefangen hattest, und da dachte ich mir, da ich an der Inteligenz von den Helden Trio immernoch stark zweifele, bringe ich sie hier her"log er.  
  
Lucius zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Hatte er sich geirrt? War Draco doch kein Verräter? Nun, anscheinend! Er hatte allen Grund stolz auf den Jungen zu sein. „Darüber lässt sich reden, Draco. Bringen wir unsere Gäste hier erst mal in die Kerker"  
  
Und mit diesen Worten, liess Lucius Seile heraufbeschwören, die sich flott um die Hand und Fussgelenke der 3 Gryffindor Schüler banden.  
  
Wärend sie weiter in die Tiefen des Malfoy Anwesen schritten, freute sich Draco über seine gelungene Intrige. Nun, er war noch am Leben, was wollte er mehr? Sein Vater war wohl das erste mal in seinen Leben stolz auf ihn und er genoss Potters hasserfüllten Blick auf sich ruhen zu fühlen. Schade war nur, dass er dem bald wieder ein Ende bereiten musste.  
  
Bei den Verliessen angekommen, stiess der Herr dieses Hauses das Trio unsanft in eines der Kerker und schloss die Tür.  
  
„Nun wirst du nicht entkommen Potter,"sagte er und liess mit einen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes Harry, Ron und Hermines Stab in seine Hand fliegen.  
  
„Endlich ist der Tag gekommen, der Dunkle Lord wird stolz auf uns sein. Komm, Draco"  
  
Mit diesen Worten verliessen Vater und Sohn die Verliesse.  
  
Zurück blieben ein wütender Ron, eine ängstliche Hermione und ein nachdenklicher Harry.  
  
Hermine liess sich wimmernd an einer Wand herab fallen und begrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Ron tauschte mit Harry einen Blick, dann kniete er sich neben sie und nahm sie in den Arm. Hermine liess es gewähren.  
  
„Oh Ron, wie sollen wir Ginny retten, wenn wir selber gefangen sind?" schluchzte sie.  
  
„Uns wird schon etwas einfallen, keine Angst"sagte Ron und strich ihr nervös über den Rücken.  
  
Harry wusste, das Ronald Weasly nicht an seine eigene Worte glaubte, doch er zermarrte sich das Gehirn darüber, was sie jetzt tun konnten.  
  
----------  
  
Ginny lag immernoch, sich vor Schmerzen krümmend auf den Boden. Was sollte sie nur tun? Sie hatte Angst, so große Angst. Sie hatte den Glauben an eine Rettung schon längst verloren, hatte sich abgefunden mit den Schicksal, ihre Familie und Hogwarts nie wieder zu sehen.  
  
Zitternt lag sie da, und weinte ihre letzten Tränen. Erinnerungen an alte, längst vergangene Zeiten stiegen in ihr hoch. Zeiten, wo sie noch alle glücklich gewesen waren. Zeiten, wo der Dunkle Lord verschwunden war. Lächelnd verfolgte sie ihre Gedanken und sah, wie sie Ron und George an einen Sommertag in ihren Garten Fangen spielten und sich mit Gras beworfen.Einzelne Schmetterlinge flogen vorbei und das Rauschen der Bäume war vernehmbar. Sah, wie Ron plötzlich über eine Baumwurzel stolperte und Kopfüber in den Misthaufen fiel. Das waren noch schöne Zeiten. Doch diese sollten nun endgültig vorbei sein.  
  
Plötzlich hörte sie ein Schlüssel und kurze Zeit später wurde die Tür zu ihrer Zelle geöffnet. Sie hörte Schritte, konnte aber nicht erkennen wer diese Person war. Doch sie rechnete schon damit, dass er wiederkommen würde. Wenn er sie schon töten musste, würde sie es ihn nicht besonders einfach machen. Sie rappelte sich schliesslich auf.  
  
„ Hast du eigentlich kein Schlechtes Gewissen, dich an einen kleinen Mädchen zu vergreifen?"sagte sie laut. „ Ich nenne sowas feige, aber was will man von Dir schon erwarten, du wolltest ja auch ein kleines Baby töten."Jetzt sprach sie noch lauter.  
  
„Ach, Weasly sei still. Oder willst du das ganze Haus her rufen?"  
  
Ginny draute ihren Ohren kaum. „Draco?"  
  
„Ja, was denkst du denn wer ich bin? Und jetzt halt die Klappe, wir haben nicht viel Zeit"erwiederte dieser.  
  
Draco stellte sich vor das Schloss, zückte seinen Zauberstab und rief „Aloh Homora". Doch das Schloss öffnete sich nicht. Er versuchte es immer und immer wieder, doch das Schloss gab nicht nach.  
  
„Mist"fluchte er. „Hör zu Weasly, du bleibst jetz hübsch hier, gut, was anderes wird Dir schlecht übrig bleiben und wartest darauf dass ich wieder komme. Mach am besten mit heulen weiter, falls jemand kommt und nach dir sieht."  
  
Und schon verschwand er und hastete die Treppen hoch. Ach, da war sein Vater einmal stolz auf ihn und schon musste er das wieder zu nichte machen. dachte er verbittert. Als er um seine Ecke bog, sah er seinen Vater an der Saloon Tür stehen. Draco überlgte nicht lange und verschwand hinter der nächsten Satue. Ich muss mich beeilen, wer weiss wann die kleine Lordschaft zu Potter zu gehen gedenkt. dachte er.  
  
Das hat es auch noch nie gegeben, ein Malfoy rettet Gryffindors und ein Schlammblut vor den Tod. Ihn würde es nicht mehr wundern, wenn sich Hasen und Giraffen jetzt zusammentun und einen Stepptanz aufführen würden.  
  
Nachdem sein Vater verschwunden war huschte Draco hinter seinen Versteck hervor und lief gerade Wegs auf das Büro Zimmer seines Vaters zu. Eigentlich musste er sich nicht verstecken, aber er fand das es besser so seie, damit sein Vater keine unnützen Fragen stelle und keinen Verdacht schöpfen würde.  
  
Im Büro angekommen sah er sich um, rannte schnurstracks auf den Schreibtisch zu und durchwühlte alle Fächer. Als er das was er suchte nicht fand, verzog er entäuscht das Gesicht und mache sich an den Schranktüren zu schaffen. Als er aber auch dort nicht fand, was er suchte wurde er sauer und tobte durch das Zimmer. Dabei fiel ihn ein kleines Schliessfach auf, was verdächtig nach einen geheimen Fach aussah.  
  
„Aloh Homora"flüstere er doch auch dieses Schloss ging nicht auf. „Es ist zum Mäuse melken"fluchte Draco und suchte im Bücherreagal weiter. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf ein kleines, grünes Buch, dessen Titel „102 mag. Zaubersprüche"hiess. Flink blätterte er das Buch durch und dann fand er was er suchte. Einen anderen öffnungsspruch.  
  
„Aloh huberta"rief er und das kleine Schliessfach sprang auf. Darin lag auch ein kleiner silberner Schlüssel, dessen Etikett mit „Verliess 107" beschriftet war. Das ist Ginnys Verliess"und schon sauste Draco wieder los. Vorsichtig sah er um jede Ecke, öffnete die Tür zu den Kerkern und rannte die steinerne Treppe hinab. Kurz vor Ginnys Zelle bremmste er ab und öffnete die Tür. „Frettchen, bist du das?"ertönte Ginnys zarte Stimme.  
  
„Ich glaube, du bist nicht in der passenden Situation um jemanden zu beleidigen"grinste Draco hönisch und zündete die Fackeln an. Er beschloss sie ein bisschen hinzuhalten und beobachtete, wie sie ihn mit Hoffnungsvollen Augen musterte. Doch bei jeden Augenschlag, trat die Hoffnung mehr aus ihren Gesicht.  
  
„Du...du hast keinen Schlüssel?2 fragte sie.  
  
„Doch, den habe ich. Sag bitte, lieber Draco."  
  
„Malfoy, komm schon, wir verlieren nur Zeit"drängte Ginny.  
  
„Sag bitte lieber Draco"erwiederte dieser nocheinmal.  
  
„Bitte, bitte lieber Draco öffne die Tür"brachte das rothaarige Mädchen stockend hervor.  
  
Draco lies ein Seufzen verhören und rutschte von den Tisch auf den er es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte herunter und öffnete die Tür.  
  
„So und jetz bring mich zu Harry und den anderen"sagte Ginny schnell und lief vorwärts.  
  
Draco verdehte die Augen. Ich habe sie gerade gerettet und sie denkt nur an Potter? doch dann lief er ihr nach.  
  
Mitten auf den Weg hörten sie Stimmen. Sie wussten nicht genau woher diese kamen. Draco verengte die Augen und lauschte angestrengt, konnte jedoch nicht erkennen wo die Feinde waren. Der Gang war dunkel und keiner traute sich die Fackeln zu entzünden. Schweigend tastete Ginny nach Dracos Hand. Dieser blieb verwundert stehen, als er Ginnys weiche, warme Hand in der seinen fühlte, sagte jedoch nichts.  
  
So liefen sie weiter, Draco vorne weg und Ginny hinter ihn, immertiefer in die unterirdischen Gänge. Die Stimmen kamen immer näher und sowohl Ginny als auch Draco hatten angst gesehen zu werden. Doch man hörte keine Schritte. Mutig liefen das Gryffindor Mädchen und der Slytherin weiter, sich fest an der Hand haltend und lauschten. Als sie um eine Ecke bogen erhellte plötzlich etwas den Gang. Draco und Ginny vernahmen Stühle rücken und wussten das da jemand war. Und dieser jemand kam auf sie zu.  
  
Blos nicht die Nerven verlieren, Virginia, bleib ganz ruhig diesen Satz wiederholte Ginny etwa an die 20 mal, wärend die immernäherkommenden Schritte beschleunigten. Draco überlgte und überlegte, wusste jedoch nicht wie er sich aus dieser Situation befreien konnte, als ihnen plötzlich ein Einfall kam. Er lief ebenfalls schneller und zog Ginny, die erstarrt zu sein schien unsanft hinter sich her.  
  
Oh Gott, gleich wird sie uns sehen, bleib ganz ruhig, Virginia, gleich Ginny schloss die Augen und wunderte sich warum Draco immer schneller zu werden schien. Die Schritte des Feindes wurden ebenfalls schneller und kamen immer näher, gleich würde er sie sehen, gleich würde alles vorbei sein, sei Stark Ginny und dann spürte Ginny wie sie von jemanden an sich ran gezogen wurde und sich Arme um sie schlossen. Sie sah nach oben und sah Draco mit verengten Augen der Person nachschauend die eben an ihnen vorbeilief. Ginny sah zur Seite und sag gerade noch Lucius blondes Haar um die Ecke wehen. In den Gang sassen immernoch Männer, das war nicht zu überhören.  
  
„Bald ist es soweit, Wurmschwanz"sagte eine hohe, kalte und graueneregende Stimme. „Bald ist die Stunde meiner Rache gekommen, bald wird Harry Potter sterben"  
  
„Ich freue mich, My Lord, ich freue mich"erwiederte der angesprochene mit Schaudern in der Stimme.  
  
Ginny taumelte, doch Draco hatte sie so fest an sich gepresst, dass es unmöglich war zu fallen. Ginny spürte seinen Atem auf ihren Nacken. Sie spürte sein Herz schlagen. Wie sie diesen Jungen liebte. Alles in ihr zog sich zusammen, schrie seinen Namen. Gnny hatt das Gefühl, sie würde zerspringen, sie war so glücklich. Sie genoss seine Umarmung und wollte das die Zeit stehen blieb. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Halse, Bumm Bumm, doch Ginny nahm es gar nicht wahr.  
  
Draco allerdings schon. Er grinste belustigt in sich hinein, als er spürte wie Ginnys Knie unter ihr wegsackten und er schlang seine Arme noch heftiger um sie. Auch er genoss die Umarmung, auch wenn er dies nie zugeben würde. Er spürte ihren Herzschlag, es schlug als wolle es zerspringen und er hörte ihren Atmen. Er mochte sie irgendwie, auch wenn ihm das bis dahin noch nicht bewusst war.  
  
Die 2 Männer erhoben sich langsam und Draco und Ginny wichen in die Wirklichkeit zurück, als sie bemerkten dass Voldemort und Wurmschwanz gerade wegs auf sie zuskamen. Draco hoffte inständig, dass sie ebenso beschäftigt waren wie ihr Vater und sich nicht umsehen würden. Er hatte Glück, schnellen Schrittes raschlten die Umhänger det Männer um die Ecke und kurze Zeit später fiel eine Tür ins Schloss.  
  
Draco liess Ginny los. Für sie brach eine Welt zusammen. Etwas entäuscht sagte sie „gehen wir weiter"und so setzten sie die beiden in Bewegung. So liefen sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her, bis sie schliesslich an der Tür angekommen waren, hinter der es uzu den Kerkern von Harry, Ron und Hermine ging. Draco öffnete die Tür und sah die 3 im Kreis sitzen und beratschlagen. „Ginny!"rief Ron aus und stürze auf seine Schwester zu. „Wie kommst du hier her?"  
  
Ginny freute sich die 3 wiederzusehen. „Draco hat mich hergebracht"  
  
„Draco? „ Ron wandte den Kopf.  
  
„Ah, wieder da? "fragte er mit spöttischen Unteron. Die Blicke der 3 ruhten auf Draco.  
  
Nein, wie kann man nur so dumm sein dachte Draco. „Euch ist doch klar, dass ich mit meiner Aktion unser alller Leben gerettet habe?"fragte er böse.  
  
Draco sah wie Hermine und Harry nachdachten und wussten dass er Recht hatte. Nach einigen Hin und her überlegungen schien das auch Ron aufzufallen.  
  
Draco öffnete die Tür der Zelle mit den „Alo huberta"spruch und dann ging erstmal das Umarmen der 4 Gryffindors los.  
  
„Ginny, wie geht es dir?" „Wie bist du hierhergekommen?" „Was ist passiert?" „Hat Draco Dir was getan?" „Wir haben uns sorgen gemacht"  
  
Das übliche eben. Draco sha sich das eine Weile mit an und trat dann vor. „Nun, ich bin mir sicher ihr habt mir was zu sagen"  
  
„Was?" fragte Harry und zog sie Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
„Nun, früher hätte man mal Danke gesagt, aber das ist wohl nicht mehr angesagt"erwiederte Draco schulterzuckend.  
  
------------------  
  
Soho, das wars wieder. Hab extra viel geschrieben. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Ah und, 4 Rewievs währen doch angemessen? Sonst schreib ichnicht weiter fies kuck Ciao knutsch 


	13. Flucht

Doch keiner schenkte Dracos Worten Beachtung. Harry sah ihn einen Moment noch irritiert an, doch dann wand er sich wieder Ron, Hermine und Ginny zu.  
  
Draco seufzte und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Als die vier nach 5 Minuten immeroch keine anstalten machten zu gehen, mischte er sich schliesslich ein.  
  
„Also, wenn es euch nichts ausmacht, ich gehe jetz wieder. Ihr könnt ja nachkommen, in einer Woche oder so, wenn ihr mit euren Gespräch fertig seid."  
  
Das wirkte. „Du gehst nirgendwohin, Frettchen"sagte Ron angriffslustig.  
  
Draco grinste."Oh, als ob ich auf Dich hören würde"er wandte sich zum gehen. Und es war ihm ernst. Erst rettete er allen den Hals, keiner bedankt sich und dann wurde er auch noch ignoriert. Und als ob das alles noch nicht schlimm genug war, wurde er dann auch noch als Frettchen bezeichnet. Immerhin war ein ein Malfoy. Oh, oder besser, er war mal einer.  
  
„Malfoy, ich warne Dich, warte"sagte nun auch Harry.  
  
Doch Draco blieb nicht stehen, er lief weiter, aus der Tür heraus.  
  
„Draco, warte!"  
  
Er blieb stehen. Hatte Ginny das gerade gesagt? Ach, was solls dachte er und ging zurück zu ihnen.  
  
„Moment,"sagte Ron, von Draco zu Ginny kuckend, „irre ich mich oder hast du ihn eben Draco genannt?"  
  
„Leidest du an Hörsturz oder was? Ja, sie hat mich Draco genannt"sagte Draco energisch.  
  
Ron sah ihn verständnisslos an „Habe ich mit Dir geredet?"  
  
Doch Stimmengewirr aus den Gang ersparten Draco die Antwort. Panik war in seinen Augen aufgetreten. „Los kommt!"rief er alamiert und rannte vorwärts. Die anderen folgten ihn.Schnell und darauf bedacht, keinen Laut von sich zu geben rannten die 5 Schüler vorwärts. Doch die Stimmen kamen näher und Draco wusste dass sie bald da sein würden.  
  
„Hier rein"rief er leise und deutete auf eine Dunkle Ecke. „Woanderst können wir nicht hin, drängt euch hier rein, quetscht euch zusammen, nein Granger, weg von mir" Alle 4 drängten sich dicht zusammen in die Dunkle Ecke, eine kleine Nische im Untergewölbe von Malfoys Manor.  
  
Plötzlich spürte Draco wie etwas eng an ihn gedrückt wurde. Er liess seinen Blick nach unten senken, und erkannte das es Ginny war, die von Ron an die Wand und Draco gepresst wurde.  
  
„My Lord, wann wird es soweit sein?"hechelte Wurmschwanz. Den Schritttempo seines großen Meisters konnte er kaum mithalten.  
  
„Bald, Wurmschwanz, bald. Wir holen die Gefangenen jetzt und bereiten sie vor, bereiten uns vor, für das große und schreckliche- LLUCCCIUUUSSSSSS" donnerte der Lord los, so dass Wurmschwanz in die höhe sprang.  
  
„LUCIUS!"Der Dunkle Lord war wütend. Das konnte man erkennen. Wurmschwanz drückte sich ängstlich an die Wand. Einige Zeit später kam Lucius schnellenschrittes herbei und verbeugte sich. „Sie haben gerufen, MyLord"  
  
„WO....SIND....DIE....GEFANGENEN"  
  
„Da drinn."antwortete Lucius irritiert und zeigte auf die Zelle.  
  
„Da drinn? Komm herbei und sehe wie sie dadrinn sind. Weg sind sie. Verschwunden. Geflohen. Wiederliche Versager. „Crucio"  
  
Lucius stiess einen erstickten Schrei , als er begann sich unter Schmerzen zu Krümmen.  
  
Ron drückte Hermine an sich, und auch Harry nahm sie in den Arm. Doch auf Ginny achtete keiner. Das kleine Mädchen stand da, starr vor Angst und zitterte. Die Augen, weit aufgrissen starrte sie auf einen Dunklen Fleck. Draco beobachtete sie einen Moment, unschlüssig was er tun sollte. Da ihr Körper, so nah an Draco seinen war, konnte er ihre Angst förmlich spüren.  
  
„Crucio"rief der Lord abermals und Lucius schien vor Schmerzen einzugehen.  
  
Wurmschwanz stand immernoch an der Wand und bewegte sich nicht. Er hielt sich die Hand vor Augen.  
  
„Was ist los, Wurmschwantz"sagte Voldemort kalt, wärend er Lucius folterte. Kannst du etwa nicht mit Ansehen, wie ich jemanden für Versagen bestrafe? Das ist noch nicht meine ganze Kraft, Wurmschwanz, noch lange nicht. Diese hebe ich mir für Potter auf, bevor ich ihn sterben lasse" Er liess von Lucius ab.  
  
Dieser landete auf allenvieren keuchend auf den Boden. Doch ein Malfoy kennt keinen Schmerz und so stand er wieder auf.  
  
„Findet ihn! Ihn und seine ganze Sippe. Wenn nicht, Lucius, wirst du noch härter bestraft. Und du Wurmschwanz wirst ihn suchen helfen. ."  
  
„Ja, MyLord"die 2 Todesser knieten reuemütig nieder.  
  
Ginny zitterte immernoch. Harry, Ron und Hermine hielten sich immernoch gegenseitig in den Arm. Und immernoch kümmerte sich keiner um Virginia.  
  
Als der Dunke Lord sich zum gehen wand, wich das Heldentrio von Hogwarts ein Stück zurück, sodass Ginny noch mehr an Draco gedrückt würde. Mittlerweile lag sie praktisch in seinen Armen. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass Draco seine Arme nicht um sie legte. Immermehr wurde Ginny an Draco gepresst, dass dieser jetzt jeden einzelnen Atemzug von den rothaarigen Mädchen spürte. Und das waren weiss Gott nicht wenige.  
  
„Wagt es euch nicht mich zu entäuschen. Mein Zorn wird unerbittlich sein"  
  
„Tzz"  
  
„Was war das?"Lucius blickte Wachsam umher. Auch Wurmschwanz sah suchend umher.  
  
Ronald Weasly, jüngster Sohn von Molly und Arthur Weasly, Obertrottel von Gryffindor, war es doch tatsächlich gelungen ein Tzz über die Lippen zu bringen. Draco konnte es kaum glauben.  
  
„Sie sind hier!"sagte Voldemort und lief langsames Schrittes los. Seine kalten, wachsamen Augen huschten über den Gang in jede Ecke.  
  
Er kam immernäher und Ginnys Knie sackten diesmal endgültig unter ihr Weg. Doch Draco fing sie auf. Er hatte schnell reagiert als er Ginny fallen sah.  
  
Als er sie auffing erstarrte Ginny und er half ihr lautlos wieder auf die Beine. Doch er liess sie nicht los. Immernoch hielt er sie in seinen starken Armen und wieder hatte Ginny den Wunsch dass die Zeit stehen blieb. Sie wollte für immer so stehen bleiben, hier und mit ihm.  
  
Doch so sollte es nicht werden, Voldemort lief immer noch wie ein hungriger Wolf über den Gang und sah in jede Ecke. Und schliesslich traf sein Schneiderner Blick Dracos Augen.  
  
„Lauft,"schrie dieser und rannte los. Die anderen taten es ihn gleich und rannten um ihr leben.  
  
„Haltet sie auf"schrie die schrille Stimme des Lords."Fangt sie, Stupor"  
  
Doch sein Fluch verfehlte knapp. Harry, Ron und Hermine rannten forne weg und feuerten immer wieder Flüche in die Richtung der Gegner. Draco fasste stumm nach Ginnys Hand und zog sie hinter sich her, „Beeil Dich"sagte er und seine Stimme klang diesmal nicht ganz so kalt.  
  
„Avada Kedavra"schrie Voldemort und Lucius tat es ihn gleich.  
  
Der Todesfluch traf eine auf einen steinernen Pfal stehende Vase die kurz darauf zersprang und deren Scherben mit klirrenden Geräusch auf den Boden fiel.  
  
„Beeilt euch,"schrie Draco, „sie drehen durch! "und er beschleunigte sein Tempo, immernoch Ginny fest an der Hand haltend.  
  
Doch mit einen spitzen Schrei, liess das Mädchen ihn los und als Draco einen Blick über die Schulter warf sah er das sie hingefallen war. Harry, Ron und Hermine schienen es nicht bemerkt zu haben, da sie ziemlich laut rannten.  
  
Draco hatte keine Chance, also blieb er stehen und rannte zu Ginny um ihr aufzuhelfen. Vielleicht würden sie es schaffen noch Rechtzeitig zu entkommen. Doch schon fiel Draco ein Schatten auf und als er aufsah, sah er in das glühende Gesicht von du-weisst-schon-wem.  
  
„Sieh mal einer an, Lucius Malfoys Sohn."er lachte. „ Rettet Harry Potter das Leben, gibt sich mit Schlammblütern ab und wird sterben, weil er ein Weasly Kind helfen wollte."  
  
Draco sah nur eine Chance hier wieder lebend rauszukommen. Er starrte unentwegt über des Lordes rechte Schulter und tat als müsse er sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.  
  
Der Plan funktionierte. Abgelenkt sah sich Voldemort über die Schulter und stand schliesslich auf um sich umzudrehen.  
  
Und diesen Moment nutze Draco, er packte Ginny erneut bei der Hand und rannte schneller als er jemals in seinen Leben gerannt war.  
  
Nun hatten auch Wurmschwanz und Lucius die Fährte wieder aufenommen und rannten hinter Draco und Ginny her.  
  
„Ginny, ich will das du rennst"  
  
„Ja, was denkst du denn mach ich hier die ganze Zeit?"fragte diese schnippisch zurück.  
  
„Nun, mir kommt es fast vor, als ob du deine Kinder als Entenmarsch ausführst"konterte dieser zurück, sodass Ginny nur die Augen verdrehen konnte.  
  
Doch sie schien auf ihn zu hören und beschleunigte ihr Tempo ebenfalls.  
  
Draco schickte einen Lähmfluch nach hinten aus und hörte später wie Wurmschwanz zu Boden fiel und Lucius mit einen lauten „Huii"direkt in Wurrmschwanz reinrannte.  
  
„Ja, seid ihr denn nur zu allem zu blöd?"schrie der dunkle Lord und blieb stehen um Wurmschwanz und und Lucius eine Moralpredigt zu halten. Nun, vielleicht auch nur um den beiden zu helfen, doch die andere Version gefiel Draco besser.  
  
So rannten sie noch schweigend nebeneinander her und dann blieben sie schliesslich stehen zum verschnaufen. Draco sah sich um und musste leider feststellen, dass er keine Ahnung hatte wo sie sich befanden.  
  
Diese Idee musste auch Ron gekommen sein, den mit eien Lauten „Harry, weisst du wo wir hier sind?"kündigte er seine Ankunft an und kurze Zeit später bogen Harry, Ron und Hermine um eine Ecke.  
  
„Ginny! Da bist du ja"  
  
„Und mich beachtet mal wieder niemand" seufzte Draco laut.  
  
„Wo wart ihr aufeinmal, Malfoy?"fragte Hermine.  
  
„Das war keine Andeutung mich anzusprechen Granger. Aber, wir waren kurz hinter euch, bis Ginny sich entschieden hatte den Boden zu küssen. Und da ich ja so ein strahlender Held bin, habe ich ihr natürlich aufgeholfen und musste mich dann noch mit der werten Lordschaften rumschlagen."  
  
Ginny tat es weh, als Draco so über sie sprach, doch darüber wollte sie jetzt nicht nachdenken.  
  
„Ich kann nicht mehr"sagte sie.  
  
„Das hab ich gemerkt"sagte Draco.  
  
„Okay, ruhen wir uns aus."sagte Harry.  
  
„Ruhen wir uns aus? Ruhen wir uns aus? Du willst mit doch nicht etwa erzählen, Potter, das du in der Festung des Feindes ein Päuschen einlegen willst? Tee möchtest du nicht zufällig noch trinken?"Draco traute seinen Ohren kaum.  
  
„Doch, Draco, wir sind alle zu müde. Noch so einen Sprint wie eben würden wir nicht durchhalten, wenn wir uns nicht ein bisschen ausruhen." erwiederte Harry.  
  
Draco?, dachte Draco?  
  
„Draco?" fragte auch Ron. „Wieso nennst du Malfoy Draco?"  
  
„Weil ich so heisse, Dummkopf"konterte der Slytherin.  
  
„Warum redest du eigentlich immer, wenn du gar nicht gefragt bist, Malfoy?" fragte Ron.  
  
Daraufhin hab Draco keine Antwort. Doch als Ron Harry nocheinmal die selbe Frage von eben stellte, warum Harry Draco Draco nenne, antwortete er wieder:  
  
„Ja, was meinst du denn, warum sie dich Ron nennen?"  
  
„Malfoy!" brüllte Ron nun.  
  
Doch Draco schenkte ihn wiederkeinerlei Beachtung und sah Harry an.  
  
„Okay, ruhen wir uns etwas aus."  
  
Harry lauschte einen Moment und fuhr dann schliesslich fort. „Ich denke, hier können wir über Nacht bleiben. Und damit setze er sich hin, den Hermine war gerade dabei Proviant zu verteilen.  
  
„Hermine, wieso hast du den Essen mitgebracht?"fragte Ron verwundert.  
  
„Oh, Parvati und ich hatten vorletzte Nacht so großen Hunger und da dachten wir uns nehmen wir uns diesmal etwas zu essen mit"erwiederte die angesprochene.  
  
Nach dem Essen wurde wenig geredet und alle liessen sich dann nach hintenfallen um endlich in das Land der Träume zu verschwinden.  
  
--------------  
  
So, ich hoff es hat euch gefallen. Ist wieder ziemlich viel geworden, was? Hab nämlich zZ. Ne Schreibphase, hab also gleich nach dem letzten Cappie das hier geschrieben und wer weiss vielleicht hab ich ja nocheins schon im voraus geschrieben? Nun, um das herauszufinden will ich mind 4 Rewievs haben. Ciao :-) 


	14. Mondlicht

Hallo, erst mal danke, Wolfeye, mir geht's wieder ganz okay. Sorry, aber das ist kein neues Capter, sondern nur eine Überarbeitung vom letzten. Hab da eben n paar Tipp/rechtschreibe Fehler endeckt und hatte das dringende Bedürfnis das zu ändern. :-) Ich denke, dass ich bald wieder updaten werde, hab nur im Moment wenig Zeit, Lust und Einfälle. Na ja... ein paar Rewievs stärken das sicher also, hopp hopp. Ich bin doch so süchtig :-)  
  
------------  
  
Ginny lag mit offenen Augen auf den Rücken. Sie dachte nach. Dachte darüber nach, was in der letzten Zeit geschehen war. Sie wurde entführt, gefoltert und schliesslich von Draco Malfoy in den Arm genommen. Von Draco, allein das klang absurt. Dazu kam, dass er sie bei der Hand nahm und sein Leben für sie riskierte. Und vor noch nicht allzulanger Zeit, wollte sie sich wegen ihm umbringen.  
  
Auch Draco konnte nicht schlafen, was wohl daran lag, dass er angst hatte zu schlafen, da er fürchtete, entweder gar nicht mehr, oder in einer Zelle aufzuwachen. Denn wenn er einschlafen würde, dann Richtig. Was soviel bedeutete, dass ihn nichts auf der Welt wieder wach kriegen würde.  
  
Er drehte sich um, so dass er Richtung Ginny lag. Sein forschender Blick glitt über Potter, der mit einen grinsen auf den Gesicht da lag, zu Wiesel, der im schlaf sabberte, zu dem Lexikon und schliesslich blieb sein Blick an Ginny hängen.  
  
Das Mondlicht, was durch die schmalen Fenster in den Raum fiel, wiederspiegelte sich in Ginnys Augen. Warum schläft sie nicht?fragte Draco sich und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Und morgen muss ich mich wieder mit ihr abschufften, wenn sie vor Müdigkeit umfällt wärend wir grad Fangen mit Voldemort spielen dachte er verbittert.  
  
--------------  
  
Er konnte immernoch nicht schlafen. Jetzt versuchte er es schon seit Stunden. Ausserdem hatte er Durst. Draco dachte ernsthaft darüber nach, nach oben in die Küche zu gehen, doch bei der Vorstellung das Lucius hinter ihn stehen könnte, wärend er grad eine Milchflasche in der Hand hielt, verwarf er diesen Gedanken.  
  
Also beschloss er aufzustehen und sich etwas die Beine zu vertreten, da ihm liegen auf die Dauer zu langweilig wurde. Er lief etwas abseits von den 4 Gryffindorschülern, da er sie nicht wecken wollte und hatte eigentlich vor doch einen kleinen Rundgang zu wagen. Die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt lief er durch den Gang, als er leise seinen Namen vernahm. „Ginny! Was tust du hier?"  
  
„Wo willst du hin?"fragte sie schnippisch.  
  
„Umherlaufen, ich kann nicht schlafen. Ich wüsste nicht was Dich das angeht!"antwortete Draco bedrohlich.  
  
Ginny zuckte plötzlich zusammen. „Was war das?"  
  
„Dein Bruder!"sagte Draco zu Ron blickend „er hat gestöhnt."  
  
Es sah aus als würde Ginny sich erst jetzt wieder der Lage bewusst werden. Angst wiederspiegelten ihre Augen. Das sie sich alle, schlafend auf Malfoys Manor befinden hatte sie für einen Moment vergessen, oder besser, noch gar nicht richtig wahrgenommen Ängstlich huschten ihre braunen Augen in jede Ecke, als ob sie fürchtete Lucius Malfoy könnte dort kauern.  
  
Draco bemerkte dies. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Ginny. Wir sind da und beschützen Dich. Und jetzt geh wieder Schlafen" Doch schlafen war das, was Ginny jetzt am wenigsten wollte. Jetzt, wo ihr bewusst wurde dass sie wärend sie schliefen gefunden wurden. Nein, sie würde wachbleiben, und selbst wenn sie Gesichtsstarre bekommen würde, wenn sie kramphaft versuchen würde die Augen offen zu bleiben.  
  
Schweigend setzte sie sich neben Draco, der es sich auf der Fensterbank gemütlich machte. Nachdem sie nach 5 Minuten immernoch so da sassen sah sie ihn an. Doch aus seinen Gesichtsausdruck konnte sie schliessen, dass er nicht im Traum daran dachte sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. „Draco,"begann sie langsam „stimmt es eigentlich dass du mit Pansy zusammen bist?"  
  
Der blonde Slytherin schüttelte angewiedert den Kopf. „Nicht dass ich wüsste!" Damit war für ihn das Gespräch zu ende. Ginny seufzte und legte langsam ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Draco zuckte heftig zusammen und einen Moment sah es so aus als würde er ihren Kopf abschütteln, doch dann besann er sich eines besseren und legte schüchtern seinen Arm um sie. So sassen sie eine Weile da und genossen die Nähe des anderen. Ginny döste kurz ein und Draco, der dass natürlich bemerkte zog sie runter sodass sie ihren Kopf in seinen Schoss legen konnte. So konnte Ginny endlich einschlafen. Der Mond verschwand schliesslich und verdeckte das Paar, bis man sie nicht mehr erkennen konnte.  
  
-----------  
  
Als der nächste Morgen heranbrach hob Draco vorsichtig Ginnys Kopf hoch, stand auf und legte sich auf den Boden. Harry und die anderen mussten ja schliesslich nichts von der gestriegen Nacht mitbekommen. Ron würde das sicherlich nicht gefallen und er würde einen solchen Täz darum machen, dass es das ganze Schloss hören würde. Auch wäre es nicht gut wenn sein Vater das mit Ginny bemerkte, denn dann würde er ihr sicherlich weh tun und das wollte Draco aufjedenfall verhindern. Dass er Ginny damit unendlich weh tat, wusste er nicht.  
  
Diese wachte auf und blickte ganz verstört um sich, bis sie Draco schliesslich auf den Boden liegen sah. Warum ist er gegangen? Wollte er nicht das Ron das mitbekommen würde? Oder, wollte er sie nicht und hat sie nur in den Arm genommen um sie zu trösten? Oder war er immernoch das selbe Arschloch wie früher, was sich nahm was er wollte und es schlieslich achtlos in die Ecke warf? Ginny zählte 1 und 1 zusammen und kam auf 3. Er war immernoch das Arschloch.  
  
Aber nochmal würde sie nicht auf ihn hereinfallen, nocheinmal würde er sie nicht demütigen und ihr den Stolz nehmen. Sie hatte ihn damals gezeigt, dass sie ein dummes, naives, verliebtes Mädchen war und nun würde sie ihn beweisen, dass sie eine starke und intelligente Frau war. Und sie würde gleich nach dem Frühstück damit anfangen.  
  
Sie blieb noch eine Weile mit geschlossenen Augen liegen, bis Harry und Ron wach wurden und den Aufbruch verkündeten. Frühstück gab es nicht, und somit beschloss Ginny bis zum Mittag zu warten, doch als sie erfuhr dass es auch ein solches nicht geben würde, fand sie es sei besser jetzt damit anzufangen Draco zu zeigen wer sie war.  
  
Sie würdigte ihn keines Blickes und als sie ihn schliesslich doch ansah, betrachtete sie ihn mit kalten, blitzenden Augen. Draco, der nicht wusste was er jetzt schon wieder verbrochen hat stöhnte auf. „Was ist los, Weasly, was hast du für ein Problem?"fragte er und war sich nicht bewusst, sie vernichtend und uninteressiert das klang.  
  
„Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest, wir sitzen mitten im Malfoys Manor, der Dunkle Lord ist nicht weit und ganz nebenbei bemerkt müssen wir auch noch die ganze Zeit die Anwesenheit eines Slytherin ertragen."Ginny sprach Slytherin so vernichtend aus, dass Ron ihr bewundertnte Blicke zuwarf.  
  
„Ganz meine Schwester"verkündete er stolz.  
  
Na, dass würde ich aber nicht unbedingt meinen. Wenn du erfahren würdest wegen wen ich neulich fast die Hufe hochgemacht hätte würdest du anderst denken.dachte Ginny traurig und lief eilig vorwärts.  
  
So liefen die 5 Hogwartsschüler weiterhin schweigend den dunklen Gang entlang und alle hofften sie diesen ungemütlichen Ort so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen.  
  
Draco dachte darüber nach, was er jetzt machen würde. Jetzt, wo offensichtlich war, dass er sich gegen Voldemort und gegen seinen Vater gestellt hatte, würde er unmöglich nach Hause zurück kehren können. Also hatte er jetzt kein Zuhause mehr und musste in ständiger Angst leben, den er konnte sich denken das sein Vater und vorallem Voldemort noch dringend eine Rechnung mit ihm begleichen wollen.  
  
Harry dachte anscheind über das selbe nach, denn kurze Zeit später fragte er: „Wo willst du jetz eigentlich in den Sommerferien hin, Draco?"  
  
Ron blieb aprupt stehen und sah entrüstet von Harry zu Draco.  
  
„Harry, hör endlich auf Malfoy Draco zu nennen"er schüttelte sich bei den Klang Dracos Vornamen.  
  
„Oh, Ron, hast du es noch immer nicht verstanden? Er ist auf unserer Seite und wir werden ab jetz viel mit ihm zu tun haben, willst du ihn jetzt immer beim Hinternamen nennen? Mischte sich jetzt auch Hermine ein.  
  
Momentmal, ihr werdet ab jetzt viel mit mir zu tun haben? Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann dachte Draco, musste aber zur selben Zeit an Hermine und ihre Worte denken. Ja, Hermine...., momentmal sagte ich gerade Hermine? dachte Draco erschrocken.  
  
----------- Ich weiss das Cappie ist nicht ganz so toll. Ging mir ziemlich dreckig zu der Zeit. Na ja, rwievt, will mindestens wieder 4 Stück ham. Also noch 3, kommt, das schafft ihr. euch anfeuer 


	15. Streit & Angriff

Im baaaaack.  
  
Hier bin ich wieder. Sogar mit einen neuen Cappie. Hatte wieder eine unglaubliche Inspiration nachdem ich ein weiteres cappie von Malfoys Attraction gelesen habe. Krieg da immer voll die Schreiblust :-)  
  
Disclamer: Alles was ihr wieder erkennt, gehört der geheiligten Erfinderin von Draco Malfoy, JKR! niederknie Man müsste ihr einen Award für diese geniale Person geben, nicht wahr?  
  
Die Fehler die ihr findet, dürft ihr behalten, ich versuche sie so gut wie möglich zu vermeiden, aber so ganz gelingt mir das nicht immer.  
  
Ok, genug gelabert, weiter geht's und hey, reviewt mir mal. Werden ja auch immer weniger :-(. Liests denn keiner mehr? Also...wenn keiner mehr schreibt tu ichs bald auch nicht mehr.  
  
--------------  
  
Draco zog es vor nicht auf Hermiones Worte einzuegehen und lief stattdessen eilig vorwärts. Auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde, er hatte Angst. Und er hatte auch allen Grund dazu. Er, Draco Malfoy, Sohn des berüchtigen Lucius Malfoy, Erbe der Generationen der Malfoys hatte sich den Heiligen Trio von Hogwarts angeschlossen, sich gegen seinen Vater und gegen die Dunkle Seite gestellt. Sobald sie gefunden würden, würde er sterben, das wusste er. Und das nicht gerade eines schönen Todes. In ihm kamen Zweifel auf. Zweifel, ob er das richtige getan hatte. Er hatte Ginny Weasly gerettet, und zu welchen Preis? Er musste sterben. Und vielleicht auch alle 4 Gryffindors mit ihm. Alles war sinnlos, die ganze Aktion war sinnlos.  
  
Wozu waren sie hier her gekommen? Wieso wollten sie Ginnys leben retten, wo sie doch eh sterben würde? Wieso hatte er sich überhaupt dazu überreden lassen mitzukommen? Wieso hatte er Potter und seine Freunde nicht einfach seinen Vater ausgehändigt? Wieso musste er, als sein Vater stolz auf ihn war alles wieder zu nichte machen? Wieso musste er Potter, Weasly's und Grangers leben retten? Wieso musste er den Helden spielen? Wieso war er hier, auf der Flucht und nicht glücklich in seinen Zimmer oder auf Hogwarts?  
  
Weil er dumm war. Weil er ein kleines, dummes Kind war, auf der Suche nach Freundschaft. Weil er geliebt werden wollte, gebraucht werden wollte. Zum ersten mal in seinen Leben. Nie wurde er auch nur einmal in den Arm genommen. Nie hatten seine Eltern ihm gesagt, ich hab Dich lieb, oder Toll gemacht, Draco, oder Ich bin stolz auf Dich. Nie hatte er das bekommen, wonach er so hart gestrebt hat. Annerkennung. Stolz. Liebe.  
  
Geld! Das hatte er bekommen. Geld, Reichtum und Macht. Doch war es das was er wollte? Nein! Er wollte Liebe, auch wenn er sie nicht kannte. Auch wenn man ihm nie beigebracht hatte, was dass ist und wie man liebt. Doch Hass kannte er. Man kannte es ihm gelernt, von der ersten Minute seines Lebens an in seinen Kopf eingebrannt.. Draco wusste wie man Hassen kann und in diesen Moment tat er es, mehr als wie in seinen ganzen Leben. Er hasste Potter, dafür dass er ihn hier her geschleppt hat. Er hasste das weibliche Wiesel, dafür dass sie so doof war und sich entführen lassen hatt. Doch am meissten, hasste er sich selbst, dafür dass er mitgekommen war. Selbst, wenn sie hier raus kommen würde, lebend und an einen Stück, würde der ganze Dank wieder Potter gelten. Niemand würde sich mehr um ihn kümmern. Nur wäre Potter wieder der Held. Er bekam eine so große Wut auf Potter, dass er Lust hatte zu töten.  
  
Draco biss die Zähne zusammen und lief gerade aus, darauf bemüth Potter nicht ansehen zu müssen. Wenn er seinen Vater Potter ausliefern würde,tot, würde der Dunkle Lord vielleicht Knade walten lassen. Vielleicht auch nicht. Und Draco wollte kein Leben in Verdammnis führen. Denn wenn er einemal entäuscht hatte, würde dieser Fehler schwer wieder zu beheben sein. Und Draco wollte auch niemanden dienen, er wollte selber Macht, er wollte selber herschen. Sein eigener Herr sein.  
  
------------  
  
Der Tag verging ereignislos. Draco lief schweigend vorne Weg, Ginny war zu sehr damit beschäftigt sauer zu sein, Harry war zu müde und Ron und Hermine zu beschäftigt um zu merken dass ihnen etwas folgte. Geräuschlos und lauernd.  
  
Tatsächlich sassen Ronald Weasly und Hermine Granger mit Harry in einen Kreis und warfen sich flüchtige Blicke zu. Harry, der die Situation bemerkte grinste und stand auf um zu Ginny zu gehen, die alleine in einer Ecke sass.  
  
Draco beobachtete dies mit grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck. Der blonde Slytherin hatte immernoch nicht gemerkt, wie sehr er dieses Mädchen mit den feuerroten Locken mochte. Doch er spürte etwas, ein Stechen was ihn jedesmal traf wenn Harry Ginny ansah. Und jetzt, wo die beiden so nah beisammen saßen,wollte dieses Stechen einfach nicht mehr aufhören. Draco wusste nicht was es war, woher auch. Er hatte früher bekommen was er wollte und Liebe kannte er nicht. Deshlab konnte er nicht wissen, das er eifersüchtig war. Oder wusste er es doch und wollte es nicht wahr haben.  
  
Doch Harry und Ginny schienen sich nur zu unterhalten, vorerst zumindest. Stattdessen zog ein anderes Pärchen Dracos Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Ron und Hermine.  
  
Beide waren sich etwas näher gekommen, natürlich hielten sie noch Abstand von etwa 50 centimetern, doch für Ron war das ein guter Anfang. Ron schien Hermine zu schmeicheln, denn sie lächelte und erötete bis unter die Haarspitzen. Beide rückten unauffällig ein Stückchen näher zusammen. Dann stand Hermine auf und setzte sich neben Ron, der ihr etwas an seiner Hand zeigte. „Das ist eine Narbe, die er beim Entknomen im Garten bekommen hatte" verkündete er und Hermione lachte. Dann sanken beide wieder die Stimme.  
  
Die werden es heute wohl nochmal schaffen dachte Draco und wollte mit seinen Gedanken gerade abschweifen als sich Ron und Hermines Köpfe näherten. Draco schreckte hoch und riess die Augen auf, gespannt was jetzt passieren würde. Hermine neigte sich zur Seite und lächelte, doch plötzlich sprang sie mit einen Lauten „OH RON!"auf und trabte wütend davon.  
  
Der Junge ist aber auch zu allem zu blöd dachte sich Draco und stöhnte auf.  
  
„Was ist?" fragte der rothaarige Junge mit geengten Augen zu Draco.  
  
„Weasly, sag mir, wie blöd kann man sein?"fragte Draco nur.  
  
„Das müsstest du doch am besten wissen, Frettchen"giftete dieser zurück und Draco fiel aus allen Wolken das Ronald Weasly tatsächlich einen Schlagfertigen Satz auf die Reihe gebracht hat.  
  
„Ronald Weasly"Hermine war zurück gekehrt. „Was bildest du Dir eigentlich ein?"  
  
„Nicht mehr als du, Hermine"gab dieser trotzig zurück.  
  
Harry und Ginny sahen den beiden zu, schüttelnten die Köpfe.  
  
Draco seufzte auf. Er wusste das dies in einen Streit ausaten konnte und das letzte was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnten war ein sreitentes Buch und ein beleidigtes Wiesel.  
  
„Ron, das ist nicht witzig! Hauselfen schuften Dich zu tode. Du weisst dass ich B.Elfe.R gegründet habe und dann erzählst du mir einen lausigen Hauselfenwitz?"fragte Hermine.  
  
„Wiesel. Beantworte mir eine Frage.Wie blöd bist du eigentlich? und an Hermine gewandt fügte er hinzu „Ach, du machst also immernoch diesen Belfer Kram? Ich dachte das hättest du aufgegeben, als du merktest das es kein Schwein interessiert.  
  
Oh, Weasly was ist los? Du siehst aus als hättest du Mist unter der Nase"  
  
Doch Ron giftete Draco an und sagte bloß „Du musst ja wissen wie ich sie ansehe. Kauf Dir ne Brille, Malfoy, deine Augen liefern Dir Trugbilder."  
  
Hermine schürzte die Lippen und setze sich beleidigt zu Harry und Ginny. Ron warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu und legte sich etwas weiter entfernt hin. Draco verdrehte die Augen. Nun war er also wieder allein.  
  
Nein, ganz allein war er nicht. Denn etwas weiter hinten sahen leuchtend rote Augen um eine Ecke und kurze Zeit später flatterte ein Umhang zur Seite.  
  
------------  
  
Die 5 jungen Hogwartsschülern sassen schüchtern zusammen in einen Kreis und aßen das letzte Stückchen Brot was sie besaßen. Ginny sah den blonden Slytherin von der Seite an, doch dieser sah obwohl er ihre Blicke bemerkte nicht auf. Hermine beobachtete Ron und dieser starrte verbissen an die Decke. Also blieb Dracos Blick an Harry hängen und Harrys Blick an Dracos.  
  
„Komischer Haufen, was?"fragte Harry und setzte ein leichtes lächeln auf.  
  
Du wagst es ein Wort an mich zu richten? „Ja, setz Dich doch dazu, Potter"erwiederte Draco.  
  
„Sollten wir unsere Feindschaft nicht begraben, Draco?"fragte Harry weiter.  
  
Nein sollten wir nicht „Solange ich sie jederzeit wieder ausgraben kann" Draco grinste.  
  
Da alle sehr beschäftigt waren, hörte keiner die herannahenden Schritte und keiner sah diese roten, lodernden Augen um die Ecke blitzen. Keiner vernahm das laute Atmen und das zischen einer Schlange. Keiner spürte wie Hände fest um die Zauberstäbe geschlungen wurden und keiner spürte die Angst die sich in ihnen ausbreitete.  
  
Ausser Ginny. „Ich habe Angst!"flüsterte sie und die anderen sahen auf. „Warum flüstertst du?"flüsterte Hermione zurück. „Ich habe Angst. Hier ist etwas"sagte Ginny, dann riss sie die Augen auf. „DRACOOOO"  
  
„slow death" Und etwas schoss auf ihn zu. Draco, ganz benommen drehte sich mit geweiteten Augen um und schon traf ihn der Fluch. Er kippte zur Seite und war sehr blass. Seine Augen waren leicht geöffnet und in ihnen lag Ensetzen. Den Mund hatte er offen, als ob er noch etwas sagen wollte bevor ihn der Fluch traf.  
  
Ginny stürzte auf ihn zu. „Draco! Lebst du noch?"sie schluchzte  
  
Doch der blonde Junge gab keine Antwort. Vielleicht würde er auch nie wieder eine Antwort geben können.  
  
-----------  
  
Tada! trommelwirbel Ein neues Cappie. Also, da ja mehrere Leser gerne wollten dass ich eine Romanze zwischen Ron & Hermine mit einbaue, habe ich es auch versucht. Es war nicht schlecht, aber ich konnte es nicht lassen, da ich mich sehr gegen das Ronhermi Paaring streube. Ich finde die beiden sind beste Freunde und sollen das auch bleiben. Hermi soll weder mit Ron noch mit Harry zamn kommn. Deswegen, sorry aber ich konnte es nicht lassen. Es hat mir einfach nicht gefallen, vom Sinn her. Nun, ihr werdet sehen ob es noch eine Fortsetzung hier gibt oder nicht. 


	16. Schlange

_Heiho, hier bin ich wieder, gezwungenermaßen rofl_

_Nu ja, dann schreib ich mal schön vor mich hin, ohne Lust lol_

_Danke für die Reviews, freu mich imma volle.alle abknutsch_

_Na gut genug gelabert_

* * *

Doch kurz bevor sie das Schlossportal erreichte, wurde sie von einer ihr unbekannten Macht zurück gezogen. Etwas erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit, es war als würde eine unbekannte Stimme nach ihr rufen. Schnell drehte sich die junge Frau um und lief zurück zum Wald, wo sie mit einen Knall zu Boden geschleudert wurde. Sie wollte aufstehen, doch es gelang ihr nicht.

Als sie aufsah erkannte sie eine dunkle Gestalt. „Draco?" war ihr erster Gedanke, denn sie erkannte die Robe der Gestalt. Eine lange schwarze Kutte, mit großer Kapuze. Eine Todesserrobe. Und Todesserroben tragen bekanntlich nur Todesser. „Crucio"

Ginny rappelte sich auf. In ihrem Kopf dröhnte alles und von weitem nahm sie ein höhnisches Lachen wahr. Ihre Sinne waren wie vernebelt. Vor ihren Augen war alles schwarz.  
Blindlings lief sie umher, stieß sich an einem Baum und stürzte wieder zu Boden. Sie war kraftlos, so kraftlos.

Dieser Schmerz war so unbeschreiblich, so stark und so schrecklich. Noch nie hatte sie so etwas gespürt. Es war, wie wenn 1000 Messer deinen Körper durchbohren, langsam auf der Haut entlangfahren und dabei immer tiefer gehen. Es war, als würden 1000 Menschen auf einen einschlagen, als würde man einen bei lebendigem Leibe auseinander reißen.

Ginny atmete laut und heftig, rappelte sich erneut auf, nur um wieder kraftlos zu Boden zu sacken. Ihr Kopf tat zum zerbersten weh. Schließlich krabbelte sie vorwärts, begleitet von einem irrsinnigen Lachen. Dann vernahm sie nur noch, wie eine Stimme „Crucio" sagte und sie endgültig zu Boden fiel.

---------------------

Nicht weit entfernt dachte der Junge der lebte über Ginny nach. Sie hatte sich sehr verändert. Sie war so geheimnisvoll und wunderschön geworden. Er mochte sie sehr. Erst hatte er dieses Gefühl zu unterdrücken versucht, doch dann war er kläglich daran gescheitert. Doch hatte er eine Chance bei ihr?

Würde sie ihn als Freund haben wollen? Wie sehr wünschte sich Harry das, doch wusste er nicht was er tun sollte. Er träumte jede Nacht von ihr. Wenn er sie sah, klopfte sein Herz dass er dachte, man müsste es noch in der Winkelgasse hören.

Er wünschte sich so sehr, durch ihr langes Haar zu fahren, über ihre weiche Haut zu streichen und ihre Lippen auf den seinen zu spüren. Doch würde es je soweit kommen? Sogar Ron hatte etwas gemerkt. Und Ron bemerkte nie wenn Gefühle im Spiel waren.

Harry wusste, das Ginny lange Zeit hinter ihm hergewesen war, doch hatte er in ihr zu dieser Zeit nur Rons kleine Schwester gesehen. Aber das war jetzt anders. Ginny Weasley, war zu einer jungen hübschen Frau herangewachsen, die sein Herz höher schlagen ließ.

Wenn er sie ansah, bekam er dieses wahnsinnige Kribbeln zu spüren, seine Gedanken spielten verrückt und in seinem Bauch startete ein Feuerwerk.

------------------

Unten in den Kerkern dachte auch ein anderer Junge, mit weißblondem Haar an die kleine Miss Weasley. Er versuchte es immer wieder zu verdrängen, seine Gefühle zu verbannen, und doch wusste er das es zwecklos war.

Ginny hatte etwas in ihm ausgelöst, das er nicht kannte. Hass und Verachtung waren die einzigen Gefühle die er jemals gespürt hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Angst, dass er nie etwas spüren konnte und war froh, dass er wenigstens Hass spürte. Es war ihm neu, völlig unbekannt an jemanden zu denken, und dabei dieses angenehme Kribbeln im Bauch zu spüren. Diese Gefühle waren ihm völlig fremd, und er wusste nicht wie er damit umgehen sollte.

Es hat lange Zeit gedauert, bis Draco Malfoy erkannte, dass es er sich verliebt hatte. Und das gefiel dem Jungen gar nicht. Hatte er nicht gelernt, alle Gefühle außer Hass zu verdrängen? Er war ein Malfoy, er durfte keine unsinnigen Gefühle haben.

Aber doch konnte er das Mädchen mit den langen roten Haaren nicht vergessen, konnte sie nicht aus seinen Kopf vertreiben. Dass er zum ersten mal in seinen Leben geliebt würde.

Solche Gefühle kannte er von zuhause nicht, man hatte ihm von klein auf erklärt, dass solche Gefühle überflüssig waren und dass er nur Hass und das Verlangen nach Macht spüren dürfte. Liebe wurde ihm in den dunklen kalten Mauern von Malfoys Manor nie gegeben. Nie wurde er von seinen Vater oder seiner Mutter in den Arm genommen

Wie sehr sehnte er sich danach, aber er würde es nie zugeben. Er gab es nicht mal vor sich selber zu.

Seufzend stand er auf und ging zum Fenster. Er musste mit Ginny reden. Aber er wusste nicht was er ihr sagen sollte. Er sah zum Wald und dieser kam ihn so geheimnisvoll, so bedrohlich vor. Er glaubte Schreie zu vernehmen. Gebannt hörte er zu, als plötzlich etwas auf seinem Arm brannte.

Und dann wusste er, was es war. Es war das dunkle Mal. Irgendetwas passierte gerade und er war sich sicher, das es etwas mit dem Wald zu tun hatte. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, das Virginia Weasley in Gefahr war.

Er drehte sich um. Er zermarterte sich das Gehirn was er jetzt tun konnte. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt. Und dann war das Brennen auf seinen Arm vorbei. Sie sind wegdachte er und ein drückendes Gefühl breitete sich in seinen Magen aus. Er musste etwas tun, sonst hatte er Ginny für immer verloren.

Aber damit würde er sich gegen seinen Vater, gegen die dunkle Seite und gegen den Lord stellen. Damit wäre sein Schicksal besiegelt. Er wäre ein Verräter und Draco wusste nur zu gut, was die Todesser mit Verrätern machen und er glaubte kaum, dass sein Vater ihn schützen würde.

Dieser Gedanke gab ihn einen Stich und wieder wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, dass ihn niemand auf der Welt liebte. Seine eigenen Eltern würden ihn sterben lassen, aus Loyalität zum Dunklen Lord.

Aber Draco war auch loyal, er glaubte dass die Ansichten des Dunklen Lords richtig waren. Nur hielt er nicht viel davon, Muggel zu töten.

Aber die Gefühle für Ginny gewannen Oberhand. Er musste ihr helfen, auch wenn er dafür ein kleines Risiko eingehen musste und etwas tun musste, was er eigentlich nie wollte: Potter um Hilfe bitten. Harry wurde sie dann schon retten, ihr strahlender Held. Und ich werde ihm dabei auch noch helfen, dachte Draco entnervt.

Aber so würde es niemand bemerken. Er würde es Harry nur sagen, und den Rest würde Potter erledigen, während er, Draco, hier bleiben würde und keiner würde je erfahren, dass er Ginny Weasley geholfen hatte.

Also ging Draco in die Eingangshalle um Potter zu suchen. Dass er ihn nicht fand erwies sich als erhebliches Problem. Es zählte jede Sekunde, denn es ging um Ginnys Leben. Schließlich fand er Parvati Patil und befahl ihr Potter und das Wiesel zu holen. Dieser trabte sofort an.

Harry beäugte Draco feindselig. „Was willst du, Malfoy?", fragte er.

„Ich muss mit euch reden", erwiderte der blonde Slytherin kalt.

„Aber wir wollen nicht mit dir reden, Frettchen", Ron sah ihn angriffslustig an.

„Weasley, es ist jetzt nicht an der Zeit große Reden zu schwingen. Immerhin geht es um das Leben deiner Schwester"

Ron klappte der Mund auf.

„Malfoy,", sagte er böse „Ich denke du lügst und deshalb-"

„Seit wann kannst du denken? Das steht dir nicht, also lass es lieber", sagte Malfoy gelassen.

Und dann erzählte Draco dem Trio was passiert war.

Die 3 reagierten geschockt und zum ersten Mal in Draco's Leben hatte er Mitleid mit Ron.

„Danke Malfoy. Und jetzt bring uns zu Malfoys Manor", sagte Harry

Draco klappte der Mund auf. „Was?"

Harry sah ihn streng an. „Ja, dachtest du, du bleibst hier? Du wirst uns begleiten"

damit hatte Draco nicht gerechnet. Nie wäre er auf die Idee gekommen dass er Potthead, das Wiesel und das Schlammblut begleiten musste.

Jetzt wünschte er sich, nichts gesagt zu haben, aber es war zu spät.

* * *

_Ach, sry bei dem Cappie gefällt mir nur der Anfang der Rest ist dumm. Bin halt immer noch in meiner unkreativen Phase. Hab weder Zeit noch Lust zum Schreiben. Sry aber bis das nächste Cappie kommt, das wird wohl noch dauern. R&R please!_


	17. Luft

_Hallo ihr lieben. Ihr glaubt gar nicht wie glücklich ihr mich gemacht habt. Ich bin fast vom Stuhl gefallen, als ich meine Post abgecheckt hab. 9 Reviews für ein Capter , daaaanke -an alle Bonbons verteil- Dankeschön für eure Lieben Reviews.  
  
Soo, jetz muss ich mich von euch verabschieden. Für die nächsten 2 Wochen bin ich weg und das ist jetz ein Abschieds Cap. ( jaja, hab mich extra noch dran gehockt, obwohl um 3, also in 3 Stunden wir zum Airport fahren müssen) , aber ,wenn ich nicht abstürze, gibt's bald eine Fortsetzung. __ Nunja, vorausgesetzt, ihr reviewt fleissig. Am besten so wie das letzte mal. Juhu, ich seh die Sonne von oben aufgehen  
  
RonsGirl: Den letzten Satz den du nicht verstanden hast, hat Draco gesagt, weil die Ginny doch immer sagte beatme ihn doch. Das mit dem Labello und den roten Flecken meinte er, weil wenn ihn jmd. Beatmen wöllte, müssten sie ja Mund zu Mund beatmung machen (naja, oder nase zu mund) und da das ja alles Gryffindros sind, also ein Schlammblut, ein Wiesel und Potter, wollte er nicht das er die krätze bekommt. d.H. Er lebt noch. Ihr anderen habt es aber wie's aussieht verstanden, oder? Danke für dein Revie n-knuddel-  
  
So, jetz ersteinmal zur Revi Beantwortung, damit dass Cappie auch länger wird -fg- (scherz)  
  
BlackLion: hey, danke ich fand den letzten Satz au gut. So ist er halt, der gute Draco. (zumindest bei mir, aber ich kann mir vorstellen dass er auch in echt so ist. Na ja, was heisst in echt....)-kiss- __ _

_mrsgaladriel: Ja, er lebt noch... unser Held (rofl) -bussi- _

_RonsGirl: deine Frage ist jetz geklärt, denke ich? Auch ein ganz großes Bussal an dich_ __

_janvaris: ich lass doch niemals meinen Dracie Po sterben, zumindestjetz nicht _

_Sunnylein: Ich hör nicht auf, versprochen. Nicht bevor meine Geschie zu ende ist.Danke, ich fand den letzten Satz auch gut, so stell ich mir Draco irgendwie vor _

_Animagus-Biene: Danke für dein Revi, sowas baut echt auf. Ich versuchs auch weiterhin witzig zu machen =) _

_Leseteufel: Ich lass ihn doch nicht sterben, was dnekt ihr nur von mir? -unschuldig kuck-_

_ AlissaBlack: danke =)  
_  
----------  
  
Ginny hörte abrupt auf zu weinen. „Draco?"fragte sie, „Draco?" sie schluchzte.  
  
„Mein Gehör hab ich noch nicht verloren, aber wenn du weiter so heulst könnte es sein dass ich bald einen Hörsturz erleide." Der platinblonde Slytherin öffnete die Augen.  
  
„Draco"schrie Ginny und sprang auf. Sie strahlte. Auch Hermine und Harry schienen sichtlich erleichtert. Nur Ron wusste nicht so ganz ob ihm das so Recht war das Draco wieder wach war. Deshalb sagte er nur: „Ach, du lebst wieder? Nun ja, so kann man uns wenigstens nicht vorwerfen, wir hätten Dich in deinen eigenen Tod geschickt"  
  
„Ich bin auch froh Dich zu sehen, Weasly"erwiederte Draco grinsend.  
  
Hermine sah aus als wäre sie kurz davor, Draco ebenfalls zu umarmen.Sie wusste schon lange, dass Draco nicht so ein Arschloch war wie er tat und dass er ihnen alle das Leben gerettet hatte würde sie ihm nie vergessen.Ausserdem hatte sie schoon längst bemerkt, dass sich zwischen Draco und Ginny was anzubahnen schien und sie freute sich wirklich sehr für das rothaarige Mädchen, auch wenn sie glaubte dass sie Ron danach wegen eines Herzinfarktes ins Sk. Mungos einwiesen müssen.  
  
Harry wusste nicht so ganz wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte. „Meine Herren, werte Damen- „ fing er an, doch Ron sprach ihn dazwischen.  
  
„Und Draco"  
  
„Was willst du denn damit sagen, Weasly? Bin ich etwa kein Herr?"fragte der blonde Slytherin mit verengten Augen.  
  
„Nicht dass ich wüsste"erwiederte Ron schnell.  
  
„Da könntest du Recht haben, Gott beschreibt mich wohl besser"antwortete Draco keck, sodass Ron nur die Augen verdrehen konnte.  
  
„Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte,"warf Harry schnell dazwischen, „dass wir uns jetz lieber beeilen sollten hier rauszukommen. Draco, kannst du aufstehen?"  
  
Ron wollte gerade ansetzen um Harry zu fragen warum er Malfoy schon wieder Draco nenne, als Hermine ihm zuvor kam.  
  
„Ich denke nicht, dass Draco sonderlich weit laufen kann. Wir sollten ihn tragen." Und mit einer flinken Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes liess sie eine Trage heraufbeschwören.  
  
„Draco, weisst du wie man hier raus kommt?"  
  
„Ich denke, da es ab hier Berg auf geht müssten wir zu einen Ausgang kommen. Ja, ich glaube mein Vater hatte mal soetwas erwähnt, dass wir von hier aus irgendwann in den Garten gelangen, doch wann, weiss auch ich nicht."  
  
Harry und Hermine halfen Draco sich auf die Trage zu legen und setzten sich schiesslich in Bewegung. Sie liefen eine ganze Weile die dunklen Gewölbe ohne erwähnbare Zwischenfälle.  
  
Alle 5 Hogwartsschüler hatten nur einen Wunsch. Und zwar lebend und sicher in Hogwarts wieder anzukommen. Keiner sprach mehr als nötig, denn alle waren sehr müde und erschöpft und wollten keine unnötigen Geräusche machen. Draco hatte zu sehr Schmerzen, als sich darüber aufzuregen dass Ron die ganze Zeit schlürfend vor sich hin brammelte und Hermine war zu müde um Ron dies zu sagen.  
  
Sie schienen ihrem Ziel etwas näher zu kommen, denn allmählich wurde es heller, aber auch kälter.  
  
Ginny, die die ganze Zeit beschützend neben Draco gelaufen war zitterte und klapperte mit den Zähnen. Draco, der dies bemerkte überlegte einen Moment bevor er „Willst du meine Jacke haben, Ginny?"fragte.  
  
Ginny, die Draco ja eigentlich sauer sein wollte, aber dass nach seinen Unfall ganz schnell auf später verschob antwortete klappernd.  
  
„Und was ist mit Dir, frierst du nicht?"  
  
„Es geht schon, nimm sie"und er richtete sich auf um ihr seine Jacke zu geben.  
  
Ron, der dass ganze Spektakel beobachtet hate, sperrte gerade den Mund auf um etwas zu sagen, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und eine beruhigende Stimme „Lass sie bitte, er ist nicht mehr wie früher" sagte. Es war Hermine.  
  
Das kleine Grüppchen lief schweigend weiter, bis die schliesslich von weiten eine Art Ausgang sahen. Ginny jubelte leise auf, Ron startete ein Tänzchen und Harry atmete hörbar erleichtert auf.  
  
Draco war ebenso froh, endlich aus diesen Gebäude raus zu sein wog sich schon fast in Sicherheit. _Potter und seine Freunde scheinen gar nicht so übel zu sein, eigenttlich recht veträglich. Und viel besser als Crabbe und Goyle und als diese alberene Pansy. Dachte er und verzog beim Gedanke an das fette Mädchen das Gesicht._  
  
Sie hatten den Ausgang erreicht und endlich standen sie im Freien. Sie genossen es, wieder die frische, wenn auch kalte Luft auf ihrer Haut zu spüren und füllten ihre Lunge mit dieser.  
  
„Wir müssen aufpassen, ich denke Vater wird hier einige Fallen aufgebaut haben und vorallem wird er einen Suchtrupp losgeschickt haben um uns an einer Flucht zu hindern."  
  
Hermine schwankte beächtlicht und dies liess Harry zu einer Pause verkünden.  
  
„Ich würde sagen, wir ruhen uns jetzt 2 Stunden aus. Ich werde Wache halten, ihr andern könnt schlafen." sagte er.  
  
„Potter, du kannst ruhig auch schlafen, ich übernehme die erste Wache und nach einer Stunde wecke ich Dich." sagte Draco und Harry sah ihn dankend an.  
  
„Ich werde mit ihm wach bleiben."sagte Ginny schnell und bevor jemand Wiederspruch leissten konnte fügte sie schnell „egal was ihr sagt"hinzu.  
  
„Und ichbleibe dann mit Harry wach."meinte Ron und legte sich auf den kalten Boden. Hermine legte sich daneben und lehnte sich schüchtern an ihn an.  
  
Harry grinste, bevor er sich ebenfalls zu den zweien gesellte und nach kurzer Zeit war das goldene Trio auch schon in das Reich der Träume verschwunden.  
  
Ginny legte sich neben Draco, der auf seiner Trage saß und sah in den Himmel. „er ist Sternenklar"sagte sie leise und eher zu sich selbst, doch Draco antwortete. „Und wunderschön"  
  
„Warum hast du mich eigentlich gerettet, Draco?"  
  
Der junge Slytherin sah sie an. „Wann?"  
  
„Als ich hingefallen war. Du hättest einfach weiterlaufen können. Harry wäre schon gekommen"  
  
„Ich wollte aber nicht warten bis Harry das tat und ausserdem wäre das nicht sehr gentlemanhaft gewesen. Und ich war Dir das schuldig"  
  
„Wieso?"fragte Ginny leise.  
  
„Weil du ohne mich nicht hiergewesen wärst, Ginny."  
  
Ginny richtete sich auf. „Das verstehe ich nicht. Wieso wäre ich ohne Dich nicht hier gewesen?" Doch Draco antwortete nicht und drehte sich zu Ginny.  
  
Das Mädchen konnte seine Augen sehen, der Mond spiegelte sich in ihnen wieder und sie war erstaunt wie warm und glücklich diese aussahen. Nicht so kalt wie sonst. Er war so wunderschön, das Mondlicht liess ihn wie einen Engel aussehen.  
  
Und ehe sie sich versah, beugte sich dieser Engel zu ihr herüber und küsste sie.  
  
-----------  
  
_Ich weiss dieses Capp ist nicht unbedingt lang, aber ichmuss aufhören weil wir jetz losfahren und ich will schliesslich nicht meinen Flieger verpassen. Das wärs ja noch, wo ich doch weiss das ich eh die Hälfte von den vergessen habe, was ich mitnehmen wollte. Nun haben Ginny und Draco nun doch zueinander gefunden.  
  
Ich hoffe das Cappie hat auch gefallenund reviewt schön. Bis in 2 Wochen._


	18. Traum

_Huhu ihr Lieben._

_Jah, mich gibt es noch._

_Ich weiß , ich habe Ewigkeiten nicht geupdatet, aber dafür hab ich einen guten Grund._

_ich war im ging nicht mehr_

_Ich konnte mich nicht mehr einloggen, und wenn das mal ging, konnte ich nix mehr hoch laden._

_Wenn ich also auf login drücke, steht da „Login Succesfull."Und dann irgendwas mit Contine. Na ja, und wenn ich da drauf drücke läd es und läd und hört gar nicht mehr auf._

_Aufjedenfall, läd das jetzt ne Freundin, Erbsenpueree, für mich hoch._

_Ohne sie, würde es mich hier nicht mehr geben._

_Also dankt ihr =) am besten mit Reviews bei ihren FF's, die wirklich gut sind._

_Dann danke an meine lieben Reviewer._

_Blacklion: Tut mir Leid, du sagstest ja, du kannst 2 Wochen nicht aushalten und etz komm ich nach 5 Wochen wieder an und verlang das du weiter liest. Sorry, aber würde mich freuen –knuddel-_

_RonsGirl: Danke, danke, danke, danke –ganz rot wird- so viel Komplimente auf einen Haufen hat ich ja noch nie, danke_.

_Ich war in Bulgarien. War wirklich schön, nur den Schock an einen vergeneten Tag nach D.Land zu kommen.... den hätte ich weg lassen sollen_

_AllyssaBlack: Danke =), den hatte ich. Danke auch für dein revi –kiss-_

_D.V.G.M.1: Ja, hab echt gestaunt als ich deinen Namen gelesen habe =) . Danke - wieder rot wird-. Ich mag deine FF, übrigens -_

_Mrsgaladriel: Hallo, und wie war's bei Dir im Urlaub? Danke auch für dein Revi, freu mich immer wenn du schreibst, weil du gleich von Anfang an dabei warst. –bussi-_

_Erbsenpueree: Ja, süße, eine Drohung von Dir und schwups schreib ich weiter...._

_Danke noch mal an alle –knutsch-_

_**Übrigens. **Nix gehört mir, alles Joane, ich verdiene mit der Story kein Geld, aber wie gesagt, das Angebot mit dem Briefumschlag und meiner Adresse steht noch. Nein. Scherz!_

* * *

„_Was machst du hier?"_hörte er eine Stimme. Er öffnete die Augen, doch es war keiner zu sehen.

„_Du küsst eine Weasly! Was denkst du Dir überhaupt?"fragte die Stimme weiter._

Draco erkannte, dass die Stimme aus seinen inneren kam, aus seinen Kopf.

„Wer bist du und Was willst du?"fragte er in sich, während er den Kuss mit Ginny genoss.

„Dein schlechtes Gewissen. Ich will Dir sagen, dass das was du tust falsch ist. Du bist ein Malfoy. Ein Malfoy küsst keine Weasly's."antwortete die Stimme.

„Ich küsse wen ich will!"gab der blonde Junge bissig zurück.

„Wie erbärmlich!"

„Halt die Klappe.!"

„Wie du willst"sagte die Stimme und verschwand.

Zurück ließ sie einen verwirrten blonden Jungen, der sich auf den Kuss gar nicht mehr konzentrieren konnte.

Der den Kuss gar nicht mehr wollte.

Langsam wandte er sich von den Mädchen ab, welches ihn mit enttäuschtem Gesicht ansah.

„Was ist los?"fragte sie.

„ich bin müde, das ist alles!"antwortete Draco.

„_Potter, Weasly, werdet endlich wach!"_ dachte Draco eindringlich und als ob sie ihn verstanden hätten, regten sie sich.

Harry Potter, der junge der (immer noch) lebt, gähnte herzhaft und richtete sich auf.

„Ginny" er lächelte sie lieb an, „Malfoy!"seine Augen blitzten, „ihr könnt jetzt schlafen."

Draco ließ sich das nicht 2 mal sagen. Mit einen „Na Endlich!"drehte er sich um und fiel in einen tiefen schlaf.

Draco's Traum

Er befand sich alleine in einen Zimmer.

Zumindest ging er davon aus, das es ein Zimmer war.

Es war zu dunkel um etwas zu erkennen.

Langsam tastete er nach seinen Zauberstab.

Doch er fand keinen.

Er hatte ihn nicht bei sich.

Er hatte ihn vergessen.

Leise lief er vorwärts,

Wollte erkennen, wo er war.

Wollte wissen, warum er hier war.

Plötzlich gingen Kerzen an.

Der Raum wurde nun schwach erleuchtet.

Durch bläuliches Licht der Kerzen.

Draco sah sich um.

Alles schimmerte silbern.

Und doch so unheimlich.

Die Wände waren verziert mit silbernen Mustern.

Und einzelne, steinerne, graue Gesichter ragten aus den Wänden raus.

Der Bonden war mit einen Blutroten Teppich belegt wurden.

An denn Seiten, hatte er einen silbernen Streifen.

Einzelne Fackeln hingen schräg an den Wänden,

ebenfalls in silber gehalten.

Auch sie hatten blaues Licht.

Es war nicht so hell.

Es war eher Dunkel.

Draco beschleunigte seine Schritte, den hier gefiel es ihm bei weiten nicht.

Dann hörte er diese Stimme.

Ein kleines zischen, eine unheil verkündende Stimme.

„Dracooo" rief sie, „Draco, hier bin ich!"

„Komm ruhig her zu mir, ich rufe Dich!"

Draco drehte sich blitzschnell um, doch hinter ihm war niemand.

Er sah zur Seite, nach vorne, er drehte sich im Kreis.

Nirgends war jemand zu sehen.

Wo war diese Gestalt?

„Draco, habe keine Angst.. Komm zu mir, beeile Dich!"rief die Stimme.

Es war eine Mädchenstimme.

„Wo bist du?"rief er, doch seine Stimme klang wie von Meilen entfernt.

Doch die Stimme hatte ihn verstanden.

„Hier bin ich. Tritt näher."

Dann war sie weg.

Draco blieb noch eine Weile stehen, um zu lauschen, doch dann rannte er los.

Vorbei an einer silbernen Statue, vorbei an einen Gemälde mit einer silbernen Krone.

Vorbei an einer Rüstung, die gruslig in einer Ecke stand.

Nun hatte er eine Treppe erreicht.

Eine Treppe, die aussah als würde sie niemals enden wollen.

Doch er lief sie hoch, er rannte in einer Geschwindigkeit und doch wollte das ende der Treppe nicht näher kommen.

Nach einer Weile, war er angekommen, die Treppe schien enden zu wollen.

Er stand vor einer großen silbernen Tür.

Die Tür war geschlossen.

In der Tür war ein Zeichen eingrafiert.

Eine Rose, durch die sich eine Schlange frass.

Er hätte es wissen müssen.

Er öffnete die Tür, doch fand er nicht vor was er erwartet hatte.

Er stand vor einen riesigen Thron, auf den die schönste Gestalt saß, die er jemals gesehen hatte.

Ein Mädchen, viel eher eine Göttin.

Sie hatte langes, wellendes silbernes Haar und strahlend blaue Augen.

Ihre Haut war so zart, zumindest sah sie so aus, und hatte die Farbe eines reifen Pfirsichs.

Um ihren Mund zogen sich zarte Grübchen, wenn sie lächelte.

Und genau dies tat sie jetzt.

„Hallo Draco!"sagte sie und ihre Stimme klang von nahen wie die eines lieblichen Kindes.

„Ich habe auf Dich gewartet!"

Draco stand nur da, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Diese unbekannte Schönheit, wer war sie?

„Wer bist du?"fragte er und trat näher.

„Deine Freundin"sagte sie nur und lächelte.

Draco lief auf sie zu, doch es schien als würde der Abstand zwischen ihnen immer größer werden. Das Mädchen lachte immer noch, doch als er allmählich näher kam wurde ihr lachen panischer und hörte schließlich ganz auf.

„Was soll das? Bleib sofort stehen!"rief sie und ihre Stimme klang nun nicht mehr lieb.

Sondern schrill.

Doch Draco hörte nicht auf sie, er lief immer mehr auf sie zu.

Das Mädchen fing an zu schreien, es war ein schrecklicher Schrei, der Draco die Eingeweide gefrieren lies.

Und plötzlich war die Schönheit des Mädchen verschwunden.

Ihre blauen, liebevollen Augen waren weg und stattdessen starrten in zwei dunkle, stierrende Augen, aus leere, blutroten Augen an.

Ihr schönes silbernes Haar verlor langsam an Farbe und wurde stumpf und schwarz.

Ihre Haut fiel in sich zusammen, stattdessen traten bleiche, feste schuppige Haut auf.

Draco wusste was sie war.

Eine Todesfee.

Seine Todesfee.

„Draco Malfoy!"rief sie.

„Du wirst sterben...."

„Einsam und alleine!"

„In voller Dunkelheit."

Und plötzlich bekam Draco keine Luft mehr. Er fasste sich an den Hals und würgte, doch nichts kam heraus.

Nun war ihm klar, er würde ersticken.

„Und küsse niemals eine Weasly!"rief die Todesfee noch bevor sie lachend und kreischend verschwand und einen sterbenden Draco allein zurückliess.

Noch immer hörte er die Worte „Küsse niemals eine Weasly.... küsse niemals eine Weasly!"

Immer wieder tauchten diese Worte in seinen Kopf auf und bei jedem neuen Satz zog sich seine Kehle mehr zusammen.

Er hustete, keuchte und fiel schliesslich um.

Alles wurde dunkel, sehr dunkel....

Draco' s Traum Ende

Erschrocken fuhr er aus den Schlaf.

„Was ist los, Malfoy?"hörte er die Stimme des sagenhaften Potters.

„Nichts!" antwortete er brummig und legte sich wieder hin.

Dieser Traum, was hatte er zu bedeuten?

Er konnte fühlen, dass dieser Traum etwas besonderes war.

Er konnte fühlen, dass dieser Traum nicht unwichtig war.

Sein Herz schlug ihm immer noch bis zum Halse und sein Puls ging merkwürdig schnell.

Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen.

Er kannte diese Fee, nur woher?

Was hatte es mit ihr auf sich?

Und dieses Wappen.

Die Rose mit der Schlange.

Er wusste was es für ein Wappen war.

Doch was für eine Bedeutung es hatte, das wusste er nicht.

Nach einigen sinnlosen Hin und Her überlegen, schlief er schliesslich noch mal ein.

Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, hatte er diesmal nichts böses geträumt.

Eine halbe Stunde später jedoch wurde er wieder geweckt.

Anscheinend hatte Hermione mit Harry und Ron Wache gehalten, denn sie saßen alle 3 redend in einen Kreis, während Ginny sich mühsam neben Draco aufrappelte.

„Mein God, bin is froh wennsch ‚ieda in Hogwardsch bin!"brabbelte sie vor sich hin, dass Draco Mühe hatte sie zu verstehen.

Er musste kurz lachen, doch dann erinnerte er sich wieder an seinen Traum.

„Stell Dich nicht so an!"sagte er barsch stand auf und ließ sie allein.

* * *

_So, das war's erst mal wieder .Ich hoffe es hat euch halbwegs gefallen, ich weiß das es kurz ist und nicht wirklich viel passiert._

_Um so mehr Reviews ,um so schneller schreib ich weiter._

_Ciao, fallen_


	19. Kapitel 20

_Hm, irgendwie hab ich jetzt gesehen, dass man die Zeichen die ich immer als Abtrennung mach gar nicht sieht? Komisch. Nehme ich ab jetzt halt wieder nur geht endlich wieder –freu-. Nach sage und schreibe, 6 Wochen.._

_AlyssaBlack: Ja, das ist/war Absicht. Danke Fürs Revi_

_Erbsenpueree: -kiss- Ja, ne andre Gestalt aus der Zaubererwelt kenn ich nicht und Veela hätte schlecht hingepasst –gg-_

_Animagus-Biene: - in Tränen ausbrech- Danke! Danke! Danke! –zuBodenwälzundabknuddel-_

_Severina35: Ich hätte nichts dagegen -sfg- Danke für dein Revi -knuddel-_

_karinajeanette: -wieder in Tränen ausbrech- Danke, danke, danke strahl Freut mich das es Dir gefällt. Ich hoffe du liest nach diesen hier auch noch weiter._

_-----------------------_

_karinajeanette: -wieder in Tränen ausbrech- Danke, danke, danke strahl Freut mich das es Dir gefällt. Ich hoffe du liest nach diesen hier auch noch weiter._

„Draco, Ginny, wir brechen auf!"sagte Harry und stand schon abmarschbereit vor ihnen.

Draco seufzte.

Nenn mich nicht Draco, Potter. 

„Du musst nicht den Anführer spielen, Potter!"

„Da sonst keiner in der Lage dazu ist, Malfoy, muss er das wohl!" mischte sich Ron ein.

„Bei Trotteln wie Dir und Granger ist das kein Wunder."gab dieser zurück.

„Du hast Dich vergessen mit aufzuzählen"sagte Ron und grinste.

Draco ärgerte sich, das Ron seinen schönen Satz zerstört hatte und ihm nichts zu kontern einfallen schien.

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Ich bin ja kein Trottel"

Rons Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich schlagartig „da hast du Recht ."

Bevor Draco sich jedoch wundern konnte, das ein Weasly ihn Recht gab fügte dieser noch „Du bist ein Obertrottel"hinzu.

Draco wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen um etwas zu erwidern, als Hermine, die einen Streit aufjedenfall verhindern wollte, ihn zuvorkam.

„Hört auf damit. Wir haben besseres zu tun als hier rumzustehen und uns eure dämlichen Streitereien anzuhören."

„Hermine, sagtest du gerade dämlich? "fragte Ron ganz verblüfft.

„Soweit du nicht an Hörsturz leidest, hast du mich richtig verstanden" gab diese zurück.

Ihr ging das ewige Gestreite langsam auf die Nerven und sie wollte endlich wieder in Hogwarts sein. Denn als Schlammblütlerin, auf Malfoy 's Manor zusein, war gewiss nicht das was sie wollte.

So liefen die Hogwarts schüler weiter, nicht wissend was sie an der nächsten Ecke erwarten würde, nicht wissend ob sie jemals wieder in Hogwarts ankommen würden und auch nicht wissend, ob sie diesen Tag überleben würden.

„Malfoy, was habt ihr eigentlich für einen Garten?"fragte Harry.

„Einen großen!"antworte Draco und wunderte sich warum Harry ihn wieder Malfoy nannte.

Allerdings gefiel ihm das bei weitem besser.

„Das sehe ich auch!"sagte Harry und knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Warum fragst du dann?"fragte Draco zurück, der Harry gerne auf die Palme bringen würde.

Harry warf die Arme in die Höhe und sprang ein paar mal nach oben um seiner Wut Luft zu machen.

„Das....war...nicht....so gemeint...sondern...eher...aaah Malfoy"

Harrys Nerven waren sichtlich angespannt und wundern tat es keinen.

Draco zog es vor nichts weiter zusagen.

Langsam fing es an zu Grauen und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen tauchten den Garten in ein warmes rot.

„Beeilen wir uns"flüsterte Draco, den er hatte das Gefühl das man sie vom Schloss aus sehr gut sehen konnte.

„Wo geht's lang?"fragte Harry.

„Keine Ahnung."

„Keine Ahnung? Keine Ahnung? Du wohnst hier seit über 15 Jahren und hast keine Ahnung wie du aus deinen eigenen Garten rauskommst?" fragte Ron und wollte es gar nicht glauben.

„Du vergisst das mein Garten wesentlich größer ist als deiner. Euer Garten wird sicher nur so groß sein, wie unsere Besenkammer, hab ich Recht?"murmelte Draco zurück und seine grauen Augen huschten über den Boden.

„Hier sind Fallen. Wir sind nicht in unseren eigentlichen Garten, wir sind in den gefährlichen. Denke ich!"

„Wie viele Gärten habt ihr denn?"fragte Ginny verwundert, doch trotzdem nahm sie die Sache Ernst und suchte ebenfalls den Boden nach Fallen ab.

„Wir sollten einen Stock mitnehmen, da können wir testen wo etwas ist."

Draco sah auf „Und wo willst du einen Stock herkriegen?"

Da hatte Draco Recht. Ginny suchte nach einer Möglichkeit einen Stock zu finde, doch im ganzen Garten konnte sie nichts entdecken. Die Bäume die Stöcke hatten, sahen nicht so aus als würden sie auch nur eine Blattlaus abgeben.

„Beeilen wir uns"sagte Draco leise und pirschte mit seinen Augen überall umher.

Plötzlich war eine geheimnisvolle Stimme um die neuen Freunde getreten und jeder konnte es spüren.

„Wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm"flüsterte Ginny eindrucksvoll und leise.

„Ich hoffe nur, wir können den Sturm aus den Weg gehen"erwiederte Ron, doch auch er traute sich nicht die Stimme zu heben.

So zogen sie weiter, hinein in die Ungewissheit.

-------------------------------

Ginny lief ganz am ende der Gruppe.

Sie dachte nach.

Malfoy hatte sie geküsst und jetzt behandelte er sie wieder wie Dreck.

Sie konnte das nicht verstehen.

Wie konnte ein Mensch so Gefühllos sein?

„Ginny, was ist los?"wollte Hermine, die zurückgeblieben war um mit Ginny zu reden wissen.

„Du schaust so bedrückt."

Die angesprochene hob den Kopf und seufzte leise.

Was nützte es alles in sich hineinzufressen.

Hermine war ihre beste Freundin und sie war sich sicher, sie würde ihr zuhören.

Wenn sie den Schock überleben würde.

„Ich habe mich verliebt."

Hermine hob erstaunt die Augenbraue.

„Doch nicht immer noch in Harry?"

Die rothaarige schüttelte erborst den Kopf.

„Nein, nein, nicht in Harry. Das ist schon lange vorbei, Mione!"

Ginny sah ihre Freundin böse an.

Wie konnte diese noch denken, sie möchte immer noch etwas von Harry?

„Es ist Malfoy!"quetschte sie hervor.

Hermione seufzte. „Das dachte ich mir schon."

Ginny stutzte. Mehr hatte sie nicht zu sagen?

„Woher und seit wann?"

„Oh, es ist mir aufgefallen wie du ihn ansiehst. Und als ihn dieser Fluch getroffen hat, konnte ich es mir denken!"

Sie liefen etwas schneller, da sie die anderen nicht aus den Augen verlieren wollten.

„Und, weiß er es? "fragte Hermione weiter.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich denke schon."

„Und, was hast du vor zu machen?"

Ginny seufzte.

„Ich weiss es auch nicht. Gestern hat er mich geküsst und heute tut er als wäre nichts gewesen."

Hermione bekam große Augen.

„Er hat Dich geküsst? Und, erzähl, wie küsst er?"

Ginny musste lachen. Die Schulsprecherin von Hogwarts wollte tatsächlich wissen, wie Erzfeind und Slytherinprinz küssen konnte.

„Er küsst gut. Und er schmeckt nach Erdbeeren"fing Ginny an zu schwärmen.

„Er hat so weiche Lippen und hach...."

Hermione lächelte.

„Ich freue mich für Dich. Na ja, zumindest wenn das mit euch wird."

Doch Ginny ließ betrübt den Kopf sinken.

„Ich glaub aber nicht dran. Und ausser dem"

sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und kniff die Augen zu

„werde ich ihn ganz bestimmt nicht hinterher rennen"

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung"sagte Hermine und schlug ihr mit einer Härte auf den Rücken, dass ihr Kinn auf der Brust aufschlug

„Ja, nur leider kam mir die zu Spät"dachte Ginny und lief schnell vorwärts. 

---------------------------

Draco lief an der Spitze der Gruppe.

_„Ich sehe du hast Dir meinen Rat zu Herzen genommen?"_

Da war wieder diese Stimme.

„Verschwinde" knurrte Draco.

_„Wie unhöflich. Ich gehe wann es mir passt"_

„Dann erwarte aber nicht das ich mich mit Dir unterhalte"

_„Das tust du doch gerade?"_

„Halt den Mund"

_„Es ist falsch was du hier tust"_

„Na wenn du das sagst"

_„Du solltest lieber zurückkehren und deinen Vater den Goldjungen und Co. Übergeben"_

„Das werde ich aber nicht tun."

_„Du hast eine Weasly geküsst!"_

Draco hob eine Augenbraue.

„Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?"

_„Eine Weasly küsst man nicht!"_

„Das war nicht meine Frage."

_„Du hast trotzdem eine Weasly geküsst!"_

„Das weiß ich!"

_„Und da stolzierst du noch frohen Mutes herum anstatt Dich in den Atlantik zu schmeißen?"_

„Ich stolziere nicht."

_„Und wie nennst du das dann was du tust?"_

„Laufen"

_„Du hast eine Weasly geküsst."_

„Das sagtest du bereits."

Langsam ging ihn diese Stimme auf die Nerven.

_„Du wirst verrückt."_

„Was werde ich? Ich bin nicht verrückt."

_„Du redest mit Dir selber"_

„Tu ich nicht."

_„Tust du doch."_

„Tu ich nicht."

_„Und was meinst du bin ich?"_

„Eine Stimme"

„_deine Stimme"_

„Nein, ich höre mich nicht so kratzend an."

_„Tzz. Wart nur bis ich das meinen Vater sage."_Antwortete die Stimme beleidigt.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.

Als ob es nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, mit einen Narbengesicht, einen wandelnden Lexikon und einer Wiesel Familie vor seinen eigenen Vater zu flüchten, Verstoßen zu sein und eine Weas- nein, er wollte nicht dran denken- hatte er nun noch eine beleidigte Stimme

bei sich.

_„Du hast eine Weasly geküsst"_

Draco trat nach vorne. Wenn er treffen wollte, wusste er auch nicht.

„Sei ruhig." sagte er.

Harry und Ron blieben verwirrt stehen.

„Er wird verrückt"sagte Ron mit einen Gesichtsausdruck, als hätte man Snape von der Schule geschmissen und ihn gleichzeitig einen Sack Galleonen geschenkt.

_„Du hast eine Weasly geküsst!"_

„Verdammt nochmal, dann habe ich eben eine Weasly geküsst."schrie Draco

Kurze Zeit später wurde ihm auf die Schulter getippt und ein zutiefst ungläubiger Ron stand hinter ihm.

„Verzeihung, du hast bitte wen geküsst?"fragte er.

Ginny, die gerade mit Hermione ankam fiel bei seinen Worten über ihre eigenen Füsse.

_-------------------_

_Sorry. Dieses Kapitel gefällt mir nicht wirklich._

_Ist so gut wie nix passiert und ich hatte absolut keine Einfälle._

_Ich hoffe ihr reviewt mir trotzdem und das nächste Capie wird dann hoffentlich besser._


	20. Kapitel 21

_Hallo, hallo da bin ich wieder._

_Sorry wenn das updaten jetzt immer ein bisschen länger dauert, hab zZ viel zu tun._

_Danke, danke für eure Reviews, ihr seit die besten )_

_Severina35 : Dankeschön... nein, nein, denkst du wirklich ich würde euch erpressen? –sfg-_

_Karinajeanette : Na, da kannst du Dich aber drauf verlassen ) Ich hab deine Mails bekommen und auch beide beantwortet....-wunder- Danke für dein Revi _

_RonsGirl : Auch dir danke. Also, bis die rauskommen musst du dich noch etwas gedulden weil.... wirst du ja sehen_

_Alissa Black: -lach- wäre mal ne Idee –lol- Hmmh, also das ohne e ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen... hab eigentlich immer so ein kleinen Schräg Strich dahingemacht nur anscheinend wird der hier nicht angezeigt. Ist mir nicht aufgefallen, ich les des Cappie meistens auf nicht noch mal... danke für dei Revi_

_Erbsenpueree: ich mag Erdbeeren –verteidigt- und ich mag Draco, also setz ich das zusammen –grins- aber wenn's dir beliebt kann ich demnächst ja Rosenkohl nehmen –würg- hdl_

_Dieutrixx: Danke, danke. Die Ermutigung ist Dir gelungen ) Ich hoffe das Cappie gefällt Dir auch wieder._

_Mrsgaladriel: Kein Problem.. ich freu mich aber, dass immer noch dabei bist –knuddel-_

_Hm so, alles beantwortet? Schön, dann kommt hier mein nächstes Kapitel.... wo mir bis jetzt noch nichts zu eingefallen ist.... –alle durchknuddel-_

__

_--------------------------_

Einige Minuten starrte er Ron irritiert an, bis er begriff das er den letzten Satz anscheinend laut gesagt hatte. Draco hätte sich dafür schlagen können.

„Entschuldige. Aber sagtest du gerade du hast eine Weasley geküsst?" Wiederholte Ron nun noch einmal.

„Was hast du denn verstanden?"fragte Draco grinsend.

„Ich habe verstanden:dann habe ich eben eine Weasly geküsst." sagte Ron nervös und Draco genaustens musternd.

„Dann hast du mich wohl richtig verstanden"erwiederte Draco schulternzuckend und lief weiter.

Der völlig perplexe Ron stand verdattert da, hob in Zeitlupe seinen Arm um sich den Schweiß, der auf seiner Stirn ausgebrochen war abzuwischen und verleiherte die Augen.

„Harry ... was hat er gesagt?"

Der schwarzhaarige war genauso geschockt wie sein bester Freund, doch er sah ihn Draco bei weitem nicht mehr einen Erzfeind wie Ron.

„Ron...bevor Du irgendetwas tust, bedenke er ist nicht mehr der selbe wie früher!" sagte Harry noch, bevor Ron wütend auf Ginny zustapfte.

„Was. Hast. Du. Dir. Dabei. GEDACHT?"schrie er plötzlich los, das Ginny erschrocken einige Schritte zurück wich.

„Ach Ron, spiel dich nicht so auf. Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr und ich kann tun und lassen was ich will."

Ron schnappte entrüstet nach Luft.

„Ich spiele mich nicht auf. Und natürlich bist du noch ein kleines Kind, du bist immerhin erst 15! Und du wirst das nicht wieder tun, hast du mich verstanden? Weißt du denn nicht mehr, was er uns alles angetan hat? Er ist unser Feind und das hat er auch zu bleiben."

„_Kleines Kind? Sagte er gerade kleines Kind?_Ohh, nenn mich noch mal kleines Kind und das sind die letzten 2 Wörter die du gesagt hast."dachte sich Ginny wütend.

„Ronald Weasley! Darf ich Dich daran erinnern, was du bereits getan hast als du 11 warst? Oder 12, 13.... Du hast Sachen gemacht, die weit schlimmer waren als ein Kuss. Wenn du nicht mit Draco klarkommst, ist das dein Problem und nicht meins. Ron, mich dich gefälligst nicht mehr in meine Angelegenheiten und kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Scheiß. Ich weiß was ich tue und ich möchte das du das akzeptierst. Wenn nicht, hast du eben Pech!"

Ginny stakste im Gesicht so rot wie ihre Haare nach vorne, nur um weit weg von Ron zu kommen.

Draco .Als nächstes war Draco dran. Was bildet er sich eigentlich ein, Ron von dem Kuss zu erzählen? Na dem werde ich Beine machen, da kann er sich drauf verlassen.

Sie sah ihn vorne an einen Baumstamm lehnen. Er hatte den rechten Arm nach vorne gestreckt um sich abzustützen.

Leise schlich sie an ihn heran.

Er schien sie nicht zu bemerken.

Ginny grinste schon böse lächelnd in sich hinein.

„Was denkst du Dir eigentlich dabei Ron von unseren Kuss zu erzählen?" sagte sie Laut in sein Ohr hinein.

Doch Draco verzog keine Miene.

„Ich habe es ihm nicht gesagt!"antwortete er ruhig und brachte Ginny damit zum Kochen.

„Ach, und wer hat es ihm sonst gesagt? Die Gräser vom Boden oder wie?

Draco zog belustigt eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Was kann ich dazu wenn er seine unglaublich langen Ohren da hat wo er sie besser nicht haben sollte?"

Ginny' s Augen blitzten.

„Mein Bruder hat keine lange Ohren! Und wenn du es Ron nicht erzählt hast, musst du es ja Harry oder Hermione erzählt haben. Denn Selbstgespräche führst du sicher kaum und irgendjemanden musst du es ja gesagt haben."

Draco stutzte. _„Verdammt"_dachte er.

Wenn er ihr jetzt sagen würde, er redet mit einer Stimme würde sie denken er führt Selbstgespräche, was ja eigentlich auch Stimmte. Außerdem würde sie dann denken er hätte eine Meise und Malfoy' s haben keine Meisen.

Aber was sollte er sonst sagen?_Denk nach._

Er bemerkte wie Ginny ihn stechend musterte.

„Und?" fragte sie und kniff beide Augen zusammen.

„Ich wüsste nicht was Dich das angehen würde"

Ha, war ihm also doch noch etwas eingefallen. Auch wenn nicht so Schlagfertig wie sonst, Draco war zufrieden.

Ginny stöhnte auf und wenn Blicke töten könnten wäre Draco jetzt sicher mausetot umgefallen.

Draco lächelte.

„Könntest du mich jetzt bitte wieder alleine lassen?"

Und sie ging und überließ ihn seinen Gedanken.

Er blieb noch einige Zeit am Baumstamm stehen und starrte stumm in die tiefen des Gebüsches.

Er dachte immer noch über seinen Traum mach.... er verstand den Sinn nicht.

Aber vielleicht musste es auch keinen Sinn ergeben, vielleicht war es nur ein Traum wie jeder andere?

Schließlich seufzte er und lief den anderen schnellen Schrittes hinterher, denn sie hatten schon einen kleinen Vorsprung gewonnen, waren jedoch noch in Draco' s Sichtweite.

Wieder bei ihnen angekommen, lief er erneut an die Spitze um die Gruppe zu führen.

Plötzlich blieb er stehen und streckte den Arm aus um Hermione davon abzuhalten an ihm vorbei zu laufen.

Er hatte das Gefühl dass sie hier lieber nicht weiterlaufen sollten.

„Ich glaube hier ist eine Falle"sagte er leise.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"fragte Ron.

„Sie entschärfen, was sonst!"erwiederte Draco

„Ach. Und wie? „ gab Ron zurück.

„Wie wärs, wenn du einfach weiterläufst, Weasley? Du würdest uns einen großen Gefallen damit tun und die Falle wäre auch entschärft. Da hätten wir 2 Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen, also wie wärs?"

„Malfoy. Vielleicht würde es Dir gefallen tun aber uns mit Sicherheit nicht."schaltete sich Harry ein.

„Serpensortia" .Eine Schlange landete vor ihm, jedoch wurde sie zur selben Zeit von 2 Pfeilen durchbohrt.

„Hu, das hätte weh getan"Beeindruckt starrte der Slytherin auf die Schlange.

„Ich glaube wir können weiter"

Jetzt hatten alle ziemlich Angst und waren keineswegs mehr so sorglos wie vorher.

Aber Draco war ein guter Führer. Er führte sie da lang wo er glaubte keine Fallen zu finden.

„Später, wenn wir den Ausgang fast erreicht haben, werden wir so einiges an Fallen sehen. Wir müssen sehr vorsichtig sein, aber ich weiß wo welche liegen und wie ich sie entschärfe.

Als es sich des Abend neigte, verkündete Harry dass sie über Nacht hier bleiben und schlafen werden.

„Ron, Ginny und Hermine übernehmen die erste Wache, Draco und ich die zweite."Sagte er und legte sich sogleich auf den kalten Boden.

Draco tat es ihm gleich und es dauerte nicht lange, da war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

---------- Draco' s Traum--------

_Draco befand sich alleine auf einer Lichtung._

_Um ihn herum waren überall dichte, finstere Bäume, nur der kleine Fleck auf dem Draco war, war völlig unbepflanzt._

_Er sah hoch in den Himmel, sah die leuchtenden Sterne und plötzlich tauchten die Umrisse eines Gesichtes auf._

_Sie wurden immer klarer._

_Und klarer._

_Und klarer._

_Draco wusste wer sie war, er kannte sie._

_Doch ihm viel kein Name ein._

_Das Mädchen hatte lange Haare. Und ein Freundlich wirkendes Gesicht._

_Plötzlich erklang von fern eine Stimme._

_Ein Mädchen was sang._

_Traurige und überirdische Klänge._

_Ihre Stimme war schrecklich schön und doch ließ es Draco' s Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen._

_Dieses Mädchen schien sehr traurig zu sein._

_Oder sie war glücklich und sang gerne trauriges._

_Es waren keine Worte, eher Töne, eine Melodie._

_Eine Melodie die von einer Stimme ausging._

_Es war herrlich mit anzuhören, doch gleichzeitig verleihte es Draco eine Gänsehaut._

_Nun glaubte der Slytherinprinz seinen Namen zu hören._

_Während das Mädchen sang rief sie Eindeutig Draco._

_Dieser lief vorwärts, sich genau umschauend falls sie hier irgendwo saß._

_Langsam kam er der Stimme näher, er hörte sie immer deutlicher und dann glaubte er ein silbernes Licht erkennen zu können._

_Langsam lief er weiter und bahnte sich seinen Weg durch das Dickicht._

_Und dort, ganz hinten auf den Rand eines Brunnens saß ein Mädchen._

_So schön, wie es Draco noch nie gesehen hatte._

_Sie sang weiter, während sie verloren in die Tiefen des Brunnens starrte und mit ihrer Hand über die Wasseroberfläche glitt._

_Sie sah auf und lächelte als sie Draco kommen sah._

_Sie war so unglaublich hübsch._

_Doch um so näher Draco ihr kam, um so weiter schwand sie._

_Sie lachte, ihre Stimme war so sorglos und friedvoll._

_Während sie, wie es schien vom Winde fortgetrieben wurde, lächelte sie immer und winkte Draco zu._

_Als sie schließlich um eine Ecke bog, rief sie „Ich warte auf Dich, Draco. Bitte komm und hole mich !"_

_Draco rannte hinter ihr her, doch er sah sie nicht mehr._

_Erschöpft lief er sich zu Boden fallen._

------ Draco' s Traum Ende ------

Mühsam öffnete Draco die Augen. Ron, Hermione und Ginny saßen noch in der selben Position wie vorhin, also konnte er noch nicht lange geschlafen haben.

Wer war dieses Mädchen und was wollte sie?

---------------------

_So ihr lieben. Das wars wieder. Hoff es hat euch gefallen und reviewt mir schön... da geht ja immer alles schneller **grins**_

_Viel Spass noch, _

_LG eure Fallen_

Werbung: www.tom-draco.de.vu

www.dracomalfoyboard.de.vu gg


	21. Kapitel 22

_Hey ya, hier bin ich wieder._

_Sorry dass das updaten jetzt immer so lange dauert, hab nur keine Zeit und Lust... und Einfälle._

_Also, die Malfoy' s haben keinen Karten, sondern ein Anwesen. Bei mir zumindest._

_Nun, es könnte sein das die noch' n bissi länger im Anwesen bleiben, ich arbeite auf etwas hin und... na ja dafür müssen sie halt drin hocken bleiben. )_

_Genug geschwafelt, Lasst' s krachen )_

__

_Ich kenne sie. Aber ich kann mich einfach nicht erinnern, wer sie ist._

_Aber ich muss sie finden._

_Ich muss ihr helfen._

Seufzend drehte sich Draco auf die andere Seite.

_Wer ist sie nur?_

_Und was hat sie in meinen Träumen zusuchen?_

_Woher kenne ich sie?_

Er drehte sich wieder auf die andere Seite.

Er musste es heraus finden und er würde es heraus finden.

Nur erstmals mussten sie hier raus.

Und am besten am ganzen Stück wenn es ginge.

Und zwar alle 5.

Lebend.

Gesund.

Und wieder verschwand der Blonde Junge in Gedanken und schlief darauf hin ein.

------------- Draco' s neuer Traum-----

Er träumte von einer hübschen Frau mit langen blonden Haaren, himmelblauen liebevollen Augen und einer rosigen Haut. Um den Mund hatte sie kleine Grübchen, wenn sie sich lächelnt über das kleine Bündel in ihren Arm beugte.

Es war ein Baby. Ein kleines Baby, etwa 6 Monate alt, sah seine Mama mit großen grau-blauen Augen an.

Die kleinen Hände hatte es fest um den Daumen der jungen Frau gehalten, die das Kind behutsam in den Arm hielt.

Leise summte die blonde Frau eine Melodie und wog ihr Baby sachte in ihren Arm.

Den kleinen Kind fielen langsam die Augen zu und mit einen lächeln auf dem Gesicht schlief es ein.

Plötzlich begann es hinter den beiden zu rumpeln.

Erschrocken wandte sich die Frau um und stand ihren Ehemann gegenüber.

Hastig schlang sie die Arme fester um ihr Kind und presste es an sich.

Ihr Mann lief bedrohlich auf sie zu.

„Gib es mir!"sagte er doch die Frau schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gib es mir! Er will ihn sehen!"

Doch die junge Mutter weigerte sich immer noch und lief einige Schritte zurück.

Sie würde ihr Kind nicht kampflos hergeben.

Sie würde es beschützen, wie es sich von einer Mutter gehörte.

„Narcissa, gib es mir!"schrie der Mann nun und ein gefährliches Funkeln trat in seine Augen.

Doch die Frau schüttelte immer noch den Kopf und der Herr verlor die Geduld.

„Crucio" donnerte seine gewaltige Stimme und der Frau ihre Augen wurden groß.

Schützend schlang sie in den letzten Sekunden ihre Arme um ihren Sohn und wandte sich mit den Rücken gegen den näherkommenden Fluch.

Bald war die kalte, klare Luft mit gellenden Schreien erfüllt.

------------- Draco' s neuer Traum ende -----

Zitternd schreckte Draco aus den Schlaf.

Seine Mutter. An die hatte er gar nicht gedacht.

In ihm drin erklomm eine wellende Wut auf.

Er hasste seinen Vater.

Er hatte sie immer unterdrückt und verängstigt.

Er hatte sie sich gefügig gemacht, genau wie seinen Sohn.

Doch damit war nun Schluss.

Draco würde gehen und seine Mutter würde er mit sich nehmen.

Er wandte den Kopf und sah das Hermione und Ron sich gerade hingelegt hatten, Ginny gerade Harry geweckt hatte und nun auf ihn zukam.

Schnell schloss er die Augen und zuckte zusammen, als er ihre Warme Hand auf ihrem Rücken spürte.

„Draco, wach auf. Wir sind mit der Wache fertig, du und Harry seit jetzt dran"hörte er ihre beruhigende, mädchenhafte Stimme leise in sein Ohr sagen.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen und starrte in warme, braune Augen, in die einige Strähnen feuerrotes Haar fielen. Er lächelte sie kurz an und stand auf.

„_Aaah, Draco, bist du verrückt? Du hast eine Weasley angelächelt." _dachte er sich gerade, als die ihm nur sowohl bekannte Stimme „_Und geküsst!"antwortete._

„Halt die Klappe"murmelte Draco leise und die Stimme verschwand.

Schweigend setzte er sich wieder auf dem Boden, zog seinen Umhang näher um seinen schlotternten Körper und dachte nach.

Harry sah ihn von den Augenwinkeln heraus an.

Er würde es nie zugeben, doch er machte sich Sorgen um den Slytherin.

Er hatte bemerkt, das dieser morgens meist sehr unausgeschlafen aussah. Sicher, sie hatten alle viel zu wenig schlaf, doch keiner sah so erschöpft aus wie Malfoy.

Dicke, schwarze Ringe hatten sich um seine sonst so strahlenden Augen gezogen und auch war jeder Glanz aus ihnen erloschen.

Auch hörte er ihn Nachts meist stöhnen und laut Atmen, während er sich von einer Seite auf die andere wälzte.

Irgendetwas musste ihm bedrücken.

Ja, er hatte seine Familie verloren und wurde nun endgültig von seinen Vater verachtet und verstoßen. Ja, Draco musste von nun an damit rechnen von seinem eigenen Vater umgebracht zu werden, doch konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass das der eigentliche Grund des Ergehens des Slytherin war.

Er überlegte ob er danach fragen sollte, doch eher würde Draco ihn den Kopf abreißen als ich, Harry Potter, von seinen Problemen zu erzählen.

Aber hier stumm neben ihm zu sitzen, war auch nicht das Wahre.

Also beschloss Harry Draco in den nächsten 40 Minuten anzusprechen.

Vorher musste er aber noch über einige Dinge nachdenken.

Ginny hatte Draco geküsst... oder Draco hatte Ginny geküsst.

Wie auch immer, die beiden hatten sich geküsst.

Irgendwie gab es ihm einen kleinen Stich in der Magengegend.

Nicht das er was von ihr wollte, nein, Ginny hatte hatte früher mal sehr für ihm geschwärmt und ihm ärgerte es, dass sie jetzt anscheinend nicht mehr an ihm, sondern an seinen Erzfeind interessiert war. Obwohl er zugeben musste, das Malfoy gut aussah und anscheinend nicht ganz so übel war wie sie früher dachten.

„Und Dr....Draco, alles klar?"fragte er nun schließlich, doch der blonde Slytherin nickte nur.

Anscheinend war er nicht an einer Unterhaltung interessiert. Dann halt nicht.

-------------

Als sie dann schließlich aufbrachen fing es schon zu Grauen an.

Draco lief wieder vorne Weg und dann hatten sie das Ende von Malfoy' s Manor erreicht.

Hermione machte einen Luftsprung vor Freunde, Ginny fing an, „akuna matatda" zu singen und Ron grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Seht zu das ihr eure Gesichter versteckt"sagte Draco leise und zog seine Kapuze ins Gesicht.

_Welchen Teil vom Anwesen Ende haben wir erwischt? _Fragte er sich, doch er kam zu keiner Antwort.

Sie liefen verdeckt durch eine enge Gasse .

Der Boden war klitschig, von schmutzigen, nassen Blättern bedeckt, ebenso wie von Dreck und Fußabdrücken.

Weiter vorne lief eine Horde Menschen, allesamt schwarz gekleidet und der eine Lief gebückt.

Sie schienen aber nicht zu den Todessern gehören. Draco kannte diese Leute vom sehen.

Es waren Schwarzmagier, die in ihrem Fachgebiet sehr weit fortgeschritten waren.

Schließlich kamen sie an den Wald an, den sie schon einmal durchquert hatten.

Er war ungewöhnlich düster, auch wenn er sonst immer sehr unfreundlich und kalt aussah, so sah er heute noch uneinladender aus. Die alten, knorrigen Äste schienen zu krächzen unter ihrer schweren last und Draco kam es vor, als hätten manche Bäume Augen und würden nach ihm grabschen.

Schnell schüttelte er sich und verwarf den Gedanken, doch ein unbestimmtes Gefühl der angst ergriff trotzdem von ihm Besitz.

Auch die anderen schienen die unheilvolle Aura des Waldes zu spüren, denn so weiter sie liefen um so lauter wurde ihre Atmung und um so stockender ihre Schritte.

Hermione tastete stumm nach Rons Hand und auch Ginny ihre fand den Weg in Draco seine.

Er musste leicht grinsen, als er spürte wie sie hinter ihm schneller zu laufen begann und seine Hand suchte. Er war eben unwiederstehlich.

Plötzlich sah Draco etwas weißes um eine Ecke huschen und hörte ein Kinderlachen.

„Was war das?"fragte er alarmiert und blieb stehen.

„Da hat jemand gelacht"sagte Harry.

„Und" sagte Ron in seinem typischen Tonfall, „da war etwas weißes"

Langsam kam Draco der Wald immer bekannter vor und plötzlich wusste er wo er war.

Der Wald von seinem Traum. Der Wald indem das Mädchen ist. Und sie war hier.

Dann hörten sie plötzlich ein schluchtsen und Draco riss sich von Ginny' s Hand und rannte den Lauten entgegen. Er spürte wie mehrere Füße hinter ihm her rannten, Harry seinen Namen rief, doch es war ihm egal.

Er rannte vorbei an einer dunklen Eiche, deren Geäst sich leicht tiefer legte als Draco unter ihr durchlief, vorbei einen Gebüsch, aus dem ein Augenpaar einer Eule lauerte.

Dann war auf der Lichtung. Endlich. Wo lang nun? Fragte er sich, doch schon setzte wieder das Wehklagen ein und er rannte weiter.

Plötzlich wurde es sehr hell um ihn herum und er hörte einen wunderschönen Gesang.

Es war kein Weinen mehr. Es wären irrdische Töne, die so einfühlsam klungen, als kämen sie von einer anderen Welt.

Er blieb stehen und hinter ihm kamen Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny ebenfalls zum stehen.

Draco lief vorsichtig um die letzte Ecke und dann sah er sie.

Das schönste Wesen, was er je gesehen hatte, das liebliche Mädchen aus seinen Traum.

Hell erleuchtet saß sie auf dem Rand eines Brunnens und sang.

Ihre langen Haare fielen über ihre Schulter und berührten sanft das Wasser im Brunnen.

Das unbekannte Wesen sah auf.

„Hallo Draco"sagte sie, lächelte und stand auf.

Langsam lief sie auf ihn zu.

„Mein Held!"

Sie hob ihre Hand und fuhr zart mit ihrem Zeigefinger über seine linke Wange, während sie ihn lieb anlächelte.

Doch plötzlich wurden ihre langen schwarzen Haare stumpf und weiß, ihre strahlenden, warmen Augen kalt und schwarz und ihre zarte, geschmeidige Haut alt und schuppig.

Es war seine Todesfee.

---------------------------

_Ja.. Draco träumt viel, aber wir tun 's ja auch jede Nacht..._

_Und... ich will mind. 5 Reviews haben, sonst gibt's kein neues Cappie. Das ist mein Ernst. )_

Ciao, eure Fallen


	22. Kapitel 23

_Danke für eure Reviews, das klappt ja wunderbar ) –grins-_

_Hm, weiß irgendwer warum hier keine Absätze mehr kommen? Hab' s jetzt schon das 3. mal versucht zu ändern, aber es tut sich nix. Lad jetzt noch mal das Kapitel_ _hoch, wenn's wieder nicht klappt, sorry, müsst ihr halt ohne Absätze klar kommen._

-------------------------------------

Draco starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen vor sich hin.

Verdammt. Er hätte es wissen müssen.

Sie befanden sich hier in der Nähe von Malfoy' s Manor.

Und, in einen Dorf wo es vor Schwarzmagiern nur so wimmelte.

Er sah sich um nach einen Fluchtweg.

Nach Rechts.

_Bäume._

Nach links.

_Bäume._

_Bäume nützen uns nicht viel. Vor allem nicht, wenn man nichts weiter sehen können._

_Bitte fang ja nicht an zu singen._

„Was willst du!"zischte Draco.

„ Den Befehl den mir der Meister gegeben hat ausführen"raunte die Todesfee mit ihrer holprigen, rauen Stimme und begann gackernd zu lachen.

Plötzlich vernahm Draco das Knacken von Unterholz.

Schnell drehte er sich um, doch als er Hermiones Blick sah, wusste er was es war.

Sie saßen in der Klemme.

Um sie herum traten an die 10 Gestalten aus den Dickicht und bildeten einen Kreis.

Allesamt trugen sie lange, dunkle Roben, die Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen schlurften sie auf die Hogwartsschüler zu.

Draco warf Ginny einen besorgten Blick zu.

Das rothaarige Mädchen stand zitternd vor Kälte, und gewiss auch vor Angst da, ihre Augen fest auf die Todesser gerichtet.

Er überlegte kurz und dann griff er nach ihrer Hand.

Er spürte augenblicklich, wie sie sich etwas entspannte.

Er hatte überlegt die Todesser anzugreifen, doch nach einigen hin und her überlegen wurde ihm klar, das sie wohl kaum eine Chance gegen ein Dutzend ausgebildete Diener des gefürchteten Magier aller Zeiten hatten.

Harry und Ron schienen zu der gleichen Einsicht gekommen zu sein, denn Draco nahm war wie sie ihre Hände aus den Taschen nahmen.

Eng drängten sie sich zusammen, wohl wissend das es zwecklos war.

Einer der Todesser griff sich Ginny zuerst. Sie schrie auf und verfestigte den Griff an Draco' s Hand, doch sie war zu schwach, und lies ihn schließlich los.

Auch Draco und die anderen befanden sich schließlich in der Gewalt der Todesser.

Keiner sagte ein Wort.

Es war sowieso zwecklos.

Und wer weiß, ob seine Anhänger sie reden lassen würden.

Langsam liefen sie vorwärts, bedrängt von ihren Wächtern.

Laut zogen sie die Luft ein, und die beiden Mädchen klapperten mit den Zähnen.

Jeder von den Freunden, spürte die Spitze eines Zauberstabes im Rücken.

Also hatten sie keine Chance.

Sie mussten tun, was von ihnen verlang wurde.

Oder sterben.

Aber so einfach, wollten sie es Voldemort nicht machen.

Da waren sie sich alle einig.

Wenn sie starben, dann mit Stolz und dem Wissen es versucht zu haben..

Nicht aus Dummheit und Verzweiflung.

Das Anwesen der Malfoy' s kam immer näher. Draco konnte Licht aus den Arbeitszimmers seines Vaters sehen und er glaubte einen Schatten am Fenster zu sehen.

Er erwartet sie also.

Und Draco sollte damit Recht behalten. Als sie sich dem Schloss näherten, löschte sich das Licht und der Schatten verschwand.

Vermutlich auf den Weg zur Eingangshalle.

Draco sah sich kurz nach den anderen um.

Er konnte Eindeutig erkennen, was in Hermiones Augen geschrieben stand.

Du bist Schuld.

Und das nagte an ihn.

Er wollte nicht Schuld sein das alle starben.

Sie waren abgekommen. Die schwere Eichentür schien sich wie von selbst zu öffnen.

Als sie Eintraten stand Lucius bereits vor ihnen.

Sein Augenlicht war im Schein der Fackel die neben ihm stand noch bedrohlicher anzusehen.

„Na, na, na, Draco, so sieht man sich wieder" flüsterte er leise. „Crucio"

Draco sah gerade noch wie ein gelber Strahl auf ihn zuschoss und schon spürte er die vertraute Welle des Schmerzens auf sich Lasten.

Es war wie wenn tausend Messer deinen bloßen Körper durchstechen.

Es war wie als würde man am lebendigen leibe auseinander gerissen werden.

Es war schrecklich.

Draco keuchte auf, doch er nahm sich vor das kein laut über seine Lippen dringen würde.

Das, war es was sein Vater wollte.

Doch diesen Triumph würde er ihm nicht gönnen.

Stattdessen krümmte er sich unter Schmerzen, doch nach einer Weile gab er sich den Qualen hin.

Er hatte eingesehen, das es nichts mehr bringen würde.

Er konnte sich darauf gefasst machen, die nächste Zeit noch viel mehr Schmerz zu spüren.

„Hören sie auf!"Hörte er plötzlich jemanden sagen und als er versuchte aufzusehen merkte er, das es Hermione war die gesprochen hatte.

Lucius hob die Augenbrauen. „Was?"fragte er völlig verduzt.

Hermione sah ihm mutig in die kalten Augen.

„Hören sie auf ihn zu quälen. Er ist ihr Sohn!"

Lucius lachte laut.

„Bald nicht mehr!"sagte er und richtete den Blick wieder auf Draco.

„Crucio" murmelte er noch einmal leise und Draco spürte die Welle des Schmerzes stärker werden.

„Du wagst es Dir, mir zu wiedersetzen?"fragte er und man erkannte das die Frage an seinen Sohn gerichtet war. Der jedoch, hatte nicht vor zu antworten.

„Antworte mir!"schrie Lucius und schwang seinen Zauberstab, sodass Draco zusammenzuckte.

„Wie du siehst!"antwortete er und presste die Lippen zusammen um nicht vor Schmerz aufzuschreien.

„Wingardum!" rief Lucius und Draco flog hart gegen eine Wand. Blut sickerte aus seinen Mund.

„Draco?" schrie Ginny und riss sich los um auf ihn zuzurennen.

Doch ihr Wächter war schneller und fing sie wieder ein.

„Das ist also deine kleine Freundin, Draco?"fragte Lucius.

„Eine Weasley? Das nennst du also deiner Würdig?"

Noch einmal schwenkte er seinen Zauberstab und ließ Draco in die Luft wirbeln, nur um ihn danach auf den kalten Marmorboden prallen zu lassen.

Er keuchte auf vor Schmerz.

Hermione wimmerte und schloss die Augen, während Ginny mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu Draco sah. Tränen liefen über ihre Wange.

Harry und Ron starrten ebenso verstört von Draco zu Lucius und zum erstenmal wurde ihnen klar, wie es Draco immer ergangen sein musste.

„Expeliarmus" riefen Harry und Ron gleichzeitig und dem überraschten Lucius entglitt der Zauberstab.

Doch dies war ein Fehler, den augenblicklich wurden sie von den Todessern zu Boden gedrückt.

Doch damit hatten die beiden gerechnet, sie wollten Draco nur eine kleine Verschnaufpause können.

„Wie dumm ihr doch seit!"Höhnte Lucius.

„Goyle, meinen Zauberstab"befahl er und einer der Maskierten tat wie ihm geheißen.

„Potter... wie oft habe ich Dir schon gesagt, das dich dein Mut irgendwann in den Tod treiben wird? Und Weasley, von Dir kann man ja auch nichts anderes erwarten, wo du doch Potters bester Freund bist.....Crucio" murmelte Lucius und richtete seinen Stab auf Harry und Ron.

Erfreut stellte er fest wie Ron anfing zu schreien, doch schon kurz darauf unterdrückte auch der rothaarige den Drang seinen Schmerzen Ausdruck zu machen.

Doch beide Jungen rangen Todesqualen und hatten das Gesicht schmerzverzerrt.

„Wenn ich auf euch den selben Druck wie auf Draco lassen würde, würde es euch umbringen"flüsterte der Herr des Hauses, doch man konnte ihn mühelos verstehen.

Draco lag immer noch regungslos am Boden und Ginny schluchzte auf. Diesmal schaffte sie es sich von ihren Wächter loszureißen und flink wie ein Fuchs rannte sie auf Draco zu und schmiss sich neben ihn.

„Draco, geht es Dir gut?"fragte sie und wollte gerade über sein Gesicht streichen als die gewaltsam fortgerissen wurde.

„Lass die Finger von meinem Sohn"zischte es an ihren Ohr .

„Anscheinend brauchst auch du eine Abreibung"lächelte Lucius und warf sie schwungvoll nach vorne, wo sie Kopfüber hinfiel.

Danach lastete auch ihr der unverzeihliche Cruciates Fluch auf ihr.

Das rothaarige Mädchen begann lauthals zu schreien, sie schaffte es nicht stumm zu bleiben.

Ihr ganzer Körper zuckte und sie fühlte sich als würde ihre Lunge zerbarsten.

Es war schrecklich mit anzusehen wie Virginia Weasley gefoltert wurde, sie war so zerbrechlich und doch gleichzeitig so stark.

Doch sie konnte nicht umhin zu weinen, denn ihre Tränen rollten nur so über ihre kleinen, pausbäckigen Wangen.

„Lass meine Schwester in Ruhe"schrie Ron, doch er lag immer noch keuchend am Boden und hatte keine Kraft mehr sich aufzurappeln und Ginny zur Hilfe zu eilen.

Draco kroch währenddessen langsam auf die Wand zu und rappelte sich auf.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Lucius und schrie mit voller Stimme „Crucio".

Völlig überrascht wandte der blonde Mann sich um und als er sah das sein eigener Sohn ihn mit einen Fluch belegen wollte weiteten sich seine Augen.

Lucius begann ebenfalls zu zucken und Draco legte seine ganzen Empfindungen, seinen ganzen Hass für seinen Vater und seine ganze Kraft die er im Moment noch besaß in diesen einen Zauber.

Und er genoss es Lucius leiden zu sehen.

Doch lange konnte er den Zauber nicht halten den schon hatten seine Gefolgsleute reagiert und Draco entwaffnet.

„Du wagst es M-"polterte Lucius los, doch dann besann er sich eines besseren. „Avada Kedav"doch plötzlich kam Hermiones Bein wie aus den Nichts hervorgeschossen und so konnte Malfoy Senior den Fluch nicht zuende sprechen und landete schmerzhaft auf seinen Hinterteil.

„Schafft sie in die Kerker"ordnete er den Todessern zu, bevor er sich aufrappelte und mit zerzaustem Haar und zerschlissenen Umhang die Halle verließ.

----------------------------------

_So, ich weiß es ist nicht allzu viel, aber ich hab in letzter zeit einfach andere Dinge im Kopf und wenn ich sage ich update nach 5 Reviews dann mach ich das auch._

_Und da das so gut geklappt hat und ich sogar noch mehr bekam, erhöre ich die Zahl jetzt auf 7 )_

_Ich weiß, das ist gemein, aber da ich eigentlich auf diese und auf meine Cali Girl FF überhaupt keinen Bock mehr habe und ich trotzdem weiterschreibe ( und ich verspreche euch, diese Gesichte hier bringe ich zu ende, selbst wenn ich die nächsten 10 Jahre dann keine Tastatur mehr anrühre) halte ich das doch für eine angemessene Entschädigung._

_Also, ihr lieben, 7 Reviews und es geht weiter._

_Eure Fallen_


	23. an die reviewer

_Huhu ihr ..._

_Also, ich habe mich entschieden gebrochen für eine gewisse zeit aufs Eis zu legen._

_Ich hab im Moment einfach keine Lust und Zeit mehr für die FF und allzu gern mag ich sie auch nicht mehr. Bin auch nich mehr ganz so oft wie früher online... bin mehr unterwegs. _

_Hab jetz 2 neue angefangen und stell die auch bald rein, möchte nur gerne vorher n paar cappies haben_

_Also, ich komm aufjedenfall wieder mit neuen cappies, in nem monat oder so, ich hoff ihr bleibt mir dnan noch erhalten... und wer weiss vielleicht hab ich ja ein extrem schub und plötzlich voll lust und viele einfälle lol. Na ja wir sehn uns..._

_Eure fallen_


	24. Flucht

_Hallo, hallo, hier bin ich wieder._

_Hab mir so gedacht ich schreib doch weiter, kann euch das nicht antun._

_Danke übrigens für die Mail )und auch danke für die Reviews. Freut mich zu wissen, das ihr meine Story mögt -strahlz-_

_---------------------_

Und schon wurden die 5 Freunde gewaltsam von den Todessern gepackt und nach vorne gestoßen.

Sie liefen durch dunkle Gänge, und Draco wusste wohin es ging.

Wieder in die Kerker.

Er hörte Ginny neben sich mit den Zähnen klappern und er warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu.

Er musste lächeln als er ihren entschlossenen und vor allem trotzigen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Ihr Gesicht war vollkommen verschmiert und ihre Augen waren rot verquollen, doch trotzdem strahlten sie eine Art Stärke aus.

Für einen kurzen Moment war er stehen geblieben, doch schon bekam er einen Tritt von einem der Todesser und er lief weiter die steinerne Treppe hinunter in das Gewölbe.

Einer der dunklen Diener öffnete die Tür zu den Verließen und nicht viel später wurden sie in eine Zelle geschleudert und eingeschlossen.

„ Genießt die Zeit , die ihr noch leben werdet..."sagte einer von ihnen gehässig und schloss die Tür.

Sie waren wieder alleine.

Wurden zurück gelassen mit dem Wissen, vielleicht nie mehr Leben rauszukommen.

Mit dem Wissen getötet zu werden, Qualen zu erleiden.

Getötet zu werden von den dunkelsten Magier aller Zeiten, oder von seinen treuen Gefolgsleuten.

Es war kein schöner Gedanke.

Nein! Keiner von den Hogwartsschülern brachte etwas heraus. Alle saßen nur Stumm auf den kalten Boden, die Beine an sich herangezogen und den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt.

„Das wolltest du doch, Malfoy!"sagte Ron plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel und sah auf.

„Ja, natürlich, ich wollte schon immer mal sterben"erwiederte der angesprochene ungläubig.

„Du wirst aber nicht sterben, du nicht. Aber wir. Das war dein Plan, gib' s zu."

„Oh Ron, hast du es noch immer nicht kapiert?"stöhnte Hermione genervt.

„Nein, Granger, er hat es nicht kapiert. Weil er nämlich zu wenig Gehirnzellen dafür hat"

Draco war nun aufgestanden und lehnte sich an die Zellwand.

Ron sah zu Boden. Er glaubte selber nicht an seine eigenen Worte, aber irgendeinen Schuldigen musste er doch finden um sich besser zu fühlen.

„Okay, vielleicht hast du es nicht geplant, aber es ist trotzdem deine Schuld dass wir jetzt hier sind."

„Das streite ich auch gar nicht ab"sagte Draco und Schuldgefühle flackerten in seinen grauen Augen auf.

„Aber Weasley, das brauchst du mir nicht sagen. Das weiß ich von alleine."

„Ich wollte Dich nur noch mal dran erinnern."Sagte Ron und kratzte sich am Kopf.

Die anderen mussten lachen.

„Sag mal, Draco, was war das eigentlich mit der Fee? Und warum bist du zu ihr?"fragte Harry und sah Draco gespannt an.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe von ihr geträumt, sie hat gerufen, sie brauchte Hilfe. Und ich wollte ihr helfen. Ich kannte sie irgendwoher, doch ich konnte mich nicht mehr erinnern. Und so wollte ich es rausfinden und bin zu ihr. Aber ich wüsste nicht was Dich das zu interessieren hätte, Potthead, ich möchte meine letzten Stunden die ich lebe, nicht noch wegen einer Unterhaltung mit Dir vergeuden."

Er sah stur gerade aus. „Außerdem, ihr hättet mir ja nicht folgen brauchen"

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. Da war er wieder. Der arrogante, blonde, verwöhnte Slytherin.

Nicht der Junge den sie so mochte. Aber Schuld war wahrscheinlich die Situation in der sie sich befanden. Sie konnte ihn ja teilweise verstehen, es ist sicher kein schönes Gefühl von seinem eigenen Vater gefoltert zu werden, und schließlich auch getötet. Aber musste er das an uns auslassen? Konnte er nicht einmal wie ein ganz normaler Mensch sein? Musste er sich denn immer wie ein aufgeblasenes Arschloch aufführen?

Harry zog es vor nicht zu antworten. Hermione war damit beschäftigt Ron zurückzuhalten. Sanft hatte sie ihre Hand auf seine Schulter gebettet und flüsterte ihn leise etwas ins Ohr.

Der rothaarige Junge beruhigte sich augenblicklich und drehte sich zu der jungen Gryffindor um. Diese schaute ihn aus ihren rehbraunen Augen traurig an und er konnte die Angst und die Verzweiflung sehen. „Alles wird gut, Mione"sagte er, auch wenn er selber nicht gerade daran glaubte. Die angesprochene nickte matt und sagte mit leiser, kaum hörbarer Stimme „Ich hoffe es!"Ron versuchte zaghaft zu lächeln. „Und wenn nicht, werde ich es sein der Malfoy umbringt"Hermione lächelte „Ich werde Dir dabei helfen!" sagte sie bestimmt.

„Und wie stellen wir das an?"Rons Augen leuchteten auf, wie so oft wenn er und Harry Mordpläne gegenüber Malfoy schmiedeten. Doch diesmal war es Hermione und nicht Harry, und diese Tatsache brachte Rons Augen noch mehr zum erstrahlen.

„Ich wäre dafür, das wir ihn erst mal quälen. Als erstes versuchen wir Veritaserum aus, ich wollte schon immer mal wissen wie viele Kilo Haargeel er in der Woche verbraucht."„ Ich weiß ja nicht wie das bei euch ist, aber mir ist dabei Unwohl wenn jemand für mich Mordpläne schmiedet, während ich daneben stehe." Hörten sie die kalte schleppende Stimme des jungen Malfoys.

Hermione quickte auf und musste plötzlich lachen, hörte aber sofort wieder auf als ihr einfiel, dass sie sich in einer so gar nicht lustigen Situation befanden. Draco ärgerte das und er schenkte den beiden einen Bösen Blick, bevor er sich an der Zellwand, gegen die er immer noch lehnte herunter ließ und auf den Boden sah.

Ginny saß währenddessen neben Harry und die beiden lieferten sich einen erbitternden Kampf im Wettschweigen. Im Moment schien Harry zu gewinnen, denn die jüngere Weasley setzte immer wieder zu einen Satz an, besann sich dann jedoch eines Besseren und starrte weiter finster vor sich hin.

Und Harry saß die ganze Zeit da und dachte nach. In letzter Zeit war so viel geschehen. Er hatte seine Prophezeiung gehört, die Wiederauferstehung des dunklen Lords mit angesehen , am Trimagischen Turnier teilgenommen , Cedrics sterben sehen.

Doch dies alles belastete ihn nicht so sehr wie Sirius Tod.

Und nun saß er hier, zusammen mit seinen ehemaligen Erzfeind auf Malfoy' s Manor und wartete. Wartete auf den Tod, auf das Weiterleben. Wartete auf noch schrecklichere Zeiten als wie er sie ohnehin schon erlebt hatte.Aber er war froh seine Freunde bei sich zu haben.

„Ich habe Angst" brach Ginny plötzlich doch das Schweigen.Der schwarzhaarige sah sie mitleidig an. „Das verstehe ich. Ich auch. Aber dein Bruder und ich werden alles tun was in unserer Macht steht um Dich zu beschützen. Wir werden versuchen uns hier rauszuholen. Irgendwie."

Ginny nickte leicht. „Ich werde mich auch zu Verteidigen wissen. Wenn sie mich schon umnieten wollen, dann werde ich mich nicht kampflos geschlagen geben."

Draco hörte dem Gespräch der beiden unauffällig zu und bei Ginny' s Worten musste er lächeln.„ Hast du es noch immer nicht kapiert, Weasley? Wir werden so oder so sterben, auch ohne deine Anstrengungen. Was willst du denn machen? Den dunklen Lord vors Schienbein treten?"

Er spürte Ginnys wütenden Blick auf sich, sah sie jedoch nicht an. Es war sowieso zwecklos. Natürlich würde auch er sich nicht kampflos geschlagen geben, nur es machte ihm noch immer Spaß den Gryffindors eins reinzuwürgen.

„Nein, aber ihm soviel Schmerz wie nur möglich zufügen. Und vor allem kein leichtes Opfer sein."Antworte Ginny mit starker Stimme.

„Wer weiß ob er Schmerz überhaupt noch fühlen kann, so wenig menschlich wie er ist."Sagte Harry und ballte die Hände zu einer Faust.

„Es sei denn...." fing Draco an und seine grauen Augen leuchteten auf. „Es sei denn wir könnten das umgehen."

Die anderen sahen ihn erstaunt an. „Von was redest du?"

Draco lachte. „Der Tag an dem Hermione Granger eine Frage stellt, mein Gott, das ich das noch erleben darf."Doch wegen dem Zeitdruck fing er schnell an seinen Plan zu erklären.

„Wenn uns die Todesser holen... ich gehe davon aus das es nur 5 Stück sein sollten müssen wir schnell sein und ihnen entfliehen. Wir tun einfach als hätten wir uns mit unseren Schicksal abgefunden und geben uns wiederstandslos. Und dann, wenn sie am wenisgtens damit Rechnen schlagen wir zu und verschwinden. Da die meisten eh dumm wie Bohnenstroh sind, dürfte das denen nicht auffallen. Nun ja, und wenn wir das geschafft haben, sollten wir schleunigst die Füße in die Hand nehmen un- "

„Die Beine" korrigierte Ron automatisch.

„die Füße in die Hand nehmen und von hier verschwinden"fuhr Draco fort als wäre er gar nicht unterbrochen worden.

So tüftelten die 5 noch ihren Plan aus und warteten schließlich angespannt auf das Antreffen der Todesser. Wenn sich nur einer einen einzigen Fehltritt erlauben sollte, wären sie verloren. Für immer.

Und es dauerte auch nicht mehr so lange, als sie mehrere schwere Schritte die Kerkertreppen runterlaufen hörten..... Lasst das Spiel beginnen.

_So ihr lieben das war' s. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr reviewt mir schon. _

_8 Reviews und ich schreib weiter -**fg-**_

_alles liebe, eure fallen_


	25. Freiheit

_Hallihallo. Und hier bin ich wieder. Ich weiß ich bin ein faules Schwein 'schande über mein Haupt'. Da update ich 10 Jahre nicht und komm einfach wieder und verlang von euch hübsch weiterzulesen... Naja jedenfalls hoff ich doch das ihr dass tut._

_Hab jetzt, he he, auch schon das nächste Kapitel geschrieben, lol, mich hats aufeinmal irgendwie gepackt. Irgendwie ist hier alles anders geworden als wie ich es wollte. Auch der Titel passt gar nicht mehr zum eigentlichen Story Inhalt, aberda werde ich mir noch etwas einfallen lassen. Naja jedenfalls ist das der Grund, und die Tatsache das Draco so "lieb" ist, dass ich die Story nicht mehr all zu gerne schreiben mag._

_Naja egal. Jedenfalls wird es wohl so langsam ein Ende nehmen...ich bereite euch nur drauf vor... _

* * *

Und es dauerte auch nicht lange, als sie mehrere schwere Schritte die Kerkertreppen runterlaufen hörten...  
Lasst das Spiel beginnen.

Kurze Zeit später hörte man wie jemand den Schlüssel im Schlüsselloch umdrehte und die Tür sich öffnete.

Ein groß und stark aussehender Todesser erschien im Türspalt, hinter ihn noch 4 weitere.  
‚Wie Draco gesagt hatte' schoss es Harry durch den Kopf und der schwarzhaarige machte sich innerlich bereit. Seine vier Gefährten taten es ihm gleich und sammelten ihre ganze Kraft für die Flucht.

Anmerken ließ sich keiner was und so ließen sie sich von den Todessern widerstandslos nach oben ziehen und nach vorne treiben. Vollkommen schwach und mutlos liefen sie vor den dunklen Dienern des mächtigsten Magiers aller Zeiten her und sahen aus als hätten sie mit dem Leben abgeschlossen.

Ihre Wächter, die Todesser, grinsten belustigt in sich hinein und freuten sich über den kommenden Sieg über die weiße Seite. Nach Harry Potters Tod, würde es keinen geben der den Lord das Wasser reichen konnte. Außer vielleicht Dumbledore. Aber der alte Mann würde eh bald an Altersschwäche sterben.

„Tja, Junge, nun wirst du es bereuen" flüsterte der Todesser dicht hinter Draco.  
„Lucius!" antwortete dieser kalt, zog es jedoch vor nicht zu antworten um sich und die anderen nicht zu verraten. Also lief er mit gesenktem Kopf weiter, die Augen zu schlitzen verzogen. Wenn ihn jemand ansehen würde, könnte man erkennen wie seine Augen strahlen. Man würde erkennen, dass dieser Junge etwas vor hat.

„JETZT" schrie Draco und schlug mit seiner Hand auf Lucius Arm, der ihn festgehalten hatte.  
Harry und Ron taten es ihm gleich und halfen dann noch Ginny und Hermione.  
Dann rannten sie gemeinsam los, den fluchenden und tobenden Todessern auf der Spur.

„Stupor" rief Ginny und feuerte über ihren Rücken einen Fluch auf die Verfolger ab.  
„Wenn du das nächste mal jemanden schocken willst, dann pass bitte auf dass ich nicht hinter dir steh." ,grummelte Draco, der es gerade noch geschafft hatte ihren Schockzauber auszuweichen, Ginny zu. Crabbe jedoch hatte es nicht geschafft und lag nun weiter hinten auf den Fußboden und beobachtete die Decke.

„Wo...hi...n... jetzt Ma…lfoy?", Hechelte Hermione und sah ihn hektisch an.  
„Ich würde sagen zum Ausgang, oder willst du hier bleiben?" fragte dieser zurück und grinste als er sah wie die braunhaarige die Augen verdrehte.  
„Wo ist der?"  
„Hast du das etwa vergessen?"  
„Malfoy, jetzt ist keine Zeit zum Späße machen. Wo ist der Ausgang?"

Draco antwortete nicht, sondern lief ein bisschen schneller um den anderen bedeutsam zu machen ihm zu folgen. Sie rannten so schnell sie nur konnten und achteten trotzdem darauf keine unnötig lauten Geräusche zu machen. Die Verfolger hatten sie mittlerweile abgehängt aber unsere Freunde waren sich sicher dass bereits ein Suchtrupp nach ihnen losgeschickt wurde. Und diesen galt es zu entkommen.

Langsam näherten sie sich der Kerkertreppe, die sie schon einmal ungesehen hinabgelaufen waren.  
„Okay, jetzt bitte lei-„  
WUUSCH!  
„Ron?"  
„'les okay" antwortete dieser und rieb sich die schmerzenden Knochen.  
Ronald Weasley hatte die erste Treppenstufe übersehen und war der Länge nach umgefallen.  
„se sein!" fuhr Draco ärgerlich fort. „Mann, Weasley, kannst du nicht darauf aufpassen wo deine Riesenflatschen von Füßen hinlaufen?"

„Ja, Mann, sorry tut mir leid. Gehen wir weiter."  
Mit diesen Worten stieg der zweitjüngste Weasley Sprössling als erster die kalten Treppen zum Erdgeschoss hoch. Oben an der Tür angekommen blieb er stehen und sah die anderen unsicher an.  
„Was machen wir eigentlich, wenn die vor der Tür stehen?"  
Draco schubste Ron unsanft zur Seite, so dass er nun an der Tür stand.  
„Draufschlagen und wegrennen!" Und er öffnete die Tür.

Stille. Vorsichtig steckte Draco seinen Kopf aus der Tür, nach seinem Kopf folgte Harrys und nach Harry seinen Ron's Kopf. So blieben sie eine Weile und sahen sich um.  
Ginny war schließlich die erste die nach draußen trat.  
„Ich weiß nicht ob ihr hier jetzt verschimmeln wollt, aber ich für meinen Teil möchte gerne hier raus und werde das jetzt auch in Angriff nehmen." Sagte sie und lief vorwärts.  
„Ginny!" Blitzschnell lief ihr Draco hinterher und packte sie am Armgelenk.  
„Bist du noch dümmer als dein Bruder? Und ich dachte schon, dümmer geht's nicht mehr."  
„Weiter!" ,flüsterte Harry der nun neben Draco stand. „Der Weg ist nicht mehr Weit"  
Draco ließ sich das nicht 2 mal sagen und lief los.  
„Seit wann hört der auf mich?" fragte Harry verwundert.  
„Keine Ahnung, aber er hat noch nie eine bessere Entscheidung getroffen" antworte ihn Ron und schubste ihn vorwärts. „Hermione?"  
Die braunhaarige Gryffindor nickte und schloss leise die Kerkertür hinter sich, damit es nicht gar zu offensichtlich ist, das sie den Kerker verlassen haben.

Nach 5 Minuten, ihnen kam es vor wie Stunden hatten sie die „Haustür" erreicht. Erleichtert standen sie davor und glaubten, endlich in Sicherheit zu sein.  
„Freut euch nicht zu früh. Unser Garten ist wie ihr schon bemerkt habt groß" sagte Draco und trat hinaus ins Freie.  
„Garten nennst du das?" fragte Ron wieder ungläubig, beschloss aber es dabei zu belassen. „Okay. Haltet die Ohren steif und die Augen offen."

Vorsichtig schlichen sich die 5 Hogwartsschüler nach draußen.  
Nichts. Keine Todesser, kein Voldemort, kein Hausdrache, gar nichts.  
Nicht, dass Draco nicht froh war, dass sie niemanden begegneten und doch machte ihm die Stille angst.  
„Weiter!" rief er leise und setzte sich in Bewegung. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass die anderen es ihm gleich taten.

So liefen sie durch die große Gartenanlage der Malfoys und Draco fragte sich, was er zurück in Hogwarts wohl tun würde. Nach Hause zurück konnte er ja jetzt wohl nicht mehr, wenn er seinen 40. Geburtstag noch erleben wollte. Für immer in Hogwarts bleiben, wollte und konnte er aber auch nicht.  
Wohin also dann? Er könnte sich eine Wohnung nehmen. Aber Lucius würde ihn suchen und auch finden. Und dann wollte er nicht unbedingt mit ihm alleine sein.  
„Am besten ich heiratet Ginny und zieh bei den Weasley's ein."  
Moment. Was denk ich da eigentlich? Noch eine Person in der ihren Haus und es würde zusammenkrachen.  
Ginny... heiraten, tz. Ich glaube von Lucius hat doch etwas auf mich abgefärbt- die Blödheit.

„Draco?" fragte Ginny und lief etwas schneller um neben ihn zu sein. „Was hast du jetzt eigentlich vor?"  
Die rothaarige schien seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben.  
„Dich heiraten und bei dir einziehen" antwortete Draco und grinste immer noch bei dieser unmöglichen Vorstellung.

„Oh, na dann!" Ginny schien das ganze wohl nicht begriffen zu haben. Oder zumindest noch nicht.  
Denn sie lief munter weiter neben Draco her und kam nicht im geringsten auf die Idee über seine Antwort nachzudenken, oder sie überhaupt zu realisieren.

Als sie in dem kleinen Dorf angekommen waren, was vor Schwarzmagiern nur so wimmelte befahl Draco den anderen sich ruhig und unauffällig zu verhalten. Er selbst hatte sich seine Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen und Harry gesagt dass er dies ebenfalls tun solle.  
Die 2 Gryffindormädchen hatten keine Kapuzen und deshalb hatten sie ihre Gesichter gen Boden gerichtet. Doch es schien alles zu klappen, keiner schien die kleine Truppe zu erkennen oder überhaupt nur zu beachten.  
Nachdem sie das kleine Dorf hinter sich gelassen hatten atmeten sie hörbar auf und liefen schleunigst weiter. Keiner hatte jetzt auch nur einen anderen Wunsch als sicher in Hogwarts anzukommen. Außer vielleicht Draco, dessen Verlangen nach einem Kaffee ins unermessliche stieg.

Mittlerweile hatten sie den Waldrand erreicht.  
„Malfoy, gib mir deine Hand."  
„Aber sicher, Potter"  
„Ich meine es Ernst"  
„Ich auch. Was willst du mir meiner Hand?"  
„Sie festhalten."  
„Such dir gefälligst jemand anderen, nehm Weasley."

Ron sah ungläubig von Harry zu Draco.  
„'Tschuldige, Harry, aber WAS willst du mit seiner Hand? Ich dachte du stehst auf Cho?"  
Harry wurde rot um die Ohren. „Tu ich auch."  
„Ach so ist das also? Dann weiß ich ja mit wem ich mich als nächstes treffen werde." Feixte Draco.  
„Malfoy, halt die Klappe und gib mir deine Hand." Mischte sich nun Hermione ein.  
„Nein. Dann lieber Potter. Ach was red ich da, niemand nimmt meine Hand"  
„Harry?" fragte Ron immer noch ungläubig schauend.  
„Ich möchte nur sichergehen, dass du bei dem nächsten Gesang eurer Hausfee nicht wieder zu ihr rennst und uns damit alle umbringst." Beantwortete Harry nun Ron' s frage.  
„Ich möchte auch so vieles... jetzt zum Beispiel einen Kaffee." erwiderte Draco.  
„Dann nimmst du halt meine Hand." sagte Ginny und schnappte sich Draco' s bleiche Hand.  
Dieser sah erst verwundert zu Ginny und spürte ihre kleine Hand in seiner.  
„Damit bin ich einverstanden." Und er lief mit Ginny vorwärts.  
„Aber ich nicht!" schrie Ron und spurtete hinterher.  
„Dich hat aber keiner gefragt."  
„Du bist meine Schwester."  
„Bald nicht mehr."  
„Wie meinst du das jetzt?" Ron verstand nun gar nichts mehr.  
„Wenn du hier noch weiter so rumschreist, werden die uns kriegen und dann werde ich nicht eher Ruhen, bevor ich dich selber zur Strecke gebracht habe. Und Ron, jetzt tu mir bitte einen gefallen, nehm Hermione an die Hand und halt die Klappe."  
„Okay!" sagte Ron bedröppelt und lief zu Hermione um sie bei der Hand zu nehmen.  
Diese lächelte und ihre Augen leuchteten auf als sie den rothaarigen auf sich zukommen sah.

Der Wald war dunkel. Ziemlich dunkel. Überaus dunkel.  
„Seht ihr irgendwas?"  
„Nein!"  
„Ich auch nicht."  
Vorsichtig tasteten sie sich vor, darauf bedacht nicht plötzlich über eine Wurzel zu stolpern oder vor einen Baum zu rennen. Außer natürlich Ronald Weasley, der immer noch damit zu kämpfen hatte, dass seine kleine Schwester weiter vorne mit Malfoy an der Hand lief und ihn nebenbei noch wie einen kleinen Schuljungen behandelt hatte. Und erst jetzt fiel im auf, dass er selber Schuld war.  
Was macht er auch was Ginny ihn sagt? Das hatte ihn doch sonst nie interessiert.  
Noch dazu läuft sie da mit Draco Malfoy, schlimmer noch, sie hat ihn an der Hand.  
Das ist ja wie wenn Hermione mit Krum zusammen wäre. Nicht auszuhalten.  
Aber jetzt konnte er wohl nicht viel tun. Er würde mit ihr reden wenn sie zurück in Hogwarts wären.  
Und Malfoy würde er höchstpersönlich umbringen.  
„Oder ich schick ihm einfach Lucius vorbei, der würde das für mich erledigen." dachte sich Ron, kam dann aber darauf, dass das keine gute Idee wäre, da Lucius sicher nicht nur Draco erledigen würde.  
Und wenn Draco wegen Ron erledigt werden würde, würde Ginny Ron erledigen und an den Genuss den er bei ihren Fledermausohren verspürt hatte, konnte er sich noch heute allzu gut erinnern.  
Und bei Merlin, das war kein schönes Erlebnis.

So liefen sie noch eine Weile weiter, die Ohren gespitzt und auf jedes noch so kleine Geräusch achtend, doch sie konnten nirgends eine Bedrohung für sie vernehmen. Wahrscheinlich suchten die Todesser noch im Schloss.  
Der Wald schien ein Ende zu nehmen, denn die Bäume wurden immer weniger und um sie herum wurde es langsam heller. Etwas weiter vorne war ein kleiner gelber Fleck zu sehen, vermutlich der Mond. Wie lange hatten sie den Mond schon nicht mehr gesehen. Sie waren richtig froh, ja vollkommen erleichtert und keiner rechnete wirklich damit dass ihnen jetzt noch etwas geschehen konnte. Wenn man schon den Mond sah, konnte der Ausgang nicht mehr weit sein und ja, sie sollten Recht behalten.  
Um so weiter sie liefen um so größer wurde der Abstand zwischen den einzelnen Bäumen und nun konnte man den Mond richtig sehen, wenn man nach oben blickte.  
Wie eine schützende Kugel leuchtete er hell über den Köpfen unserer Freunde und sein Licht machte den dunklen Wald um einiges freundlicher.  
Und dann, es kam ihnen vor wie Stunden hatten sie den Ausgang entdeckt.  
Sie jauchzten leise als sie endlich auf den Friedhof ähnlichen Ort standen und wussten, dass sie bald sicher in London sein würden. Nun ja, was heißt sicher, es war nachts und so viele Menschen die gutes im Sinn hätten würden da sicher nicht rumlaufen.  
Schnell und das Herz bis zum Halse klopfend eilten sie zu der Backsteinmauer zu. Ginny hatte zwar keine Ahnung was dass hier eigentlich sollte aber als sie Draco mit dem Zauberstab an den Steinen klopfen sah, konnte sie es sich denken.  
Drüben, auf der anderen Seite der Mauer angekommen konnten sie nun fast endgültig aufatmen.  
Es bestand immer noch die Gefahr, jemand könnte auf den Weg in das Schwarzmagier Dorf sein, sie entdecken und mitnehmen aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit dass sie freiwillig mitgehen stand gleich Null.  
Und wen diese Person sie mit anderen Mitteln zum mitkommen zwingen wollte, würden die Fünf schon zeigen, dass sie gerade Voldemort und seiner Schafsherde entkommen sind.  
Endlich am Bahnhof angekommen ließ Ginny sich mit Draco erschöpft auf eine Bank fallen.  
„Geschafft" sagte Ginny und lehnte ihren Kopf an Draco' s Schulter.  
Dieser sah erst unglaubwürdig zu ihr runter und spielte mit den Gedanken ihren Kopf einfach abzuschütteln, belehrte sich dann aber eines Besseren und legte seinen Kopf an Ginnys.

_

* * *

Wegen meinen Namen, ja der hat sich geändert weil die Fallen-Angel03 einfach nemmer angenommen haben. Erzählen mir da was von :"Fallen-Angel ist schon besetzt" Als ob ich das nicht wüsste und die 03 dahinter ham se gar nich erst beachtet.  
Nun ja, so bin ich jedenfalls die Eiowyn geworden, ohne das i wars leider schon besetzt_

_So und jetzt reviewt mir schön 'grins' ich bin doch so süchtig danach lach und nochmal danke für die ganzen Reviews -knutsch-_

_www.dracomalfoy-section.de.vu_


	26. Hoffnung

_Hallo ihr lieben. Nach längerer Zeit bin ich wieder da und ich hab sogar ein neues Chappie im Gepäck. Muss euch nur sagen, dass die Story so langsam abnippeln wird und sich dem ende neigen wird. _

_Danke, dnake, danke für eure ganzen Lieben Reviews, ihr glaubt gar nicht wie glücklich ihr mich gemacht habt, wirklich. -schluchtz-_

* * *

Ron, Harry und Hermione ließen sich ebenfalls erschöpft auf eine Bank fallen.

„Wow, ich kann es noch gar nicht richtig glauben. Wir kommen aber auch aus jeder unschönen Situation wieder raus." lächelte Hermione selig vor sich hin.

Ron, der die Braunhaarige immer noch an der Hand hatte stimmte ihr zu. „Wir sind halt Gryffindors."

Harry lachte. „Du hast Malfoy vergessen."

Ron hob überrascht den Kopf. „Malfoy? Der gehört doch gar nicht dazu."

„Das seh ich anders" dachte sich Harry im Stillen und beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln Rons kleine Schwester und Draco.

Der blonde Slytherin dachte nach.

Es gab viele Dinge, über die er nachdenken muss, deshalb entschloss er sich jetzt schon damit anzufangen. Da war zum einen sein Vater, oder besser, seine Familie. Da waren Voldemort und Ginny. Er wusste nicht was das mit ihr war. Und das störte ihn. Er war nach Malfoys Manor gekommen um ihr zu helfen. Weil er gespürt hatte, dass er Gefühle für sie entwickelt hatte.

Allerdings war sie auch ein kleines, naives Mädchen, dumm genug sich für jemanden wie ihn umzubringen.

Aber vielleicht hatte sie sich geändert? So wie auch er sich geändert hatte. Ja, er, Draco hatte sich geändert ohne es zu wollen. Er hatte sich für Ginny geändert, auch wenn unbewusst.

Das wurde ihm in diesen Moment klar. Bevor er Ginny nachkam war er der Sohn, den sein Vater haben wollte. Skrupellos, an den dunklen Künsten interessiert, Voldemort ergeben und ein wahrer Slytherin. Doch jetzt saß er hier, mit Potter, Wiesel und Granger und hatte eine Gryffindor neben sich. Noch dazu eine Weasley. Für die er irgendetwas fühlte.

Und dass schlimmste, er hatte sich gegen seinen Vater und dessen Erwartungen gestellt.

Er war kein Malfoy mehr. Und das alles für eine Weasley?

Draco hatte bemerkt dass Ginny sich verändert hatte. Zum guten verändert. Sie war stärker geworden, reifer. Und trotzdem war sie immer noch das kleine Mädchen, auf das man aufpassen musste. Das kleine Mädchen, was erst Harry Potter und dann Draco Malfoy vergöttert hatte. Das kleine Mädchen, dass dumm genug war um sich in ihn zu verlieben. Das kleine Mädchen, was sich wegen ihm umbringen wollte.

Harry sah nachdenklich zu Draco und Ginny rüber.

Und ohne es zu wollen gab es ihn einen Stich ins Herz. Er hatte es die ganze Zeit über vergessen, nicht wahrgenommen so besessen war er davon sich und die anderen hier lebend rauszubringen.

Doch jetzt, wo sie in Sicherheit waren fiel es ihm wieder ein. Oder auf.

Seine Gefühle für Ginny waren immer noch da. Und es tat weh sie dort mit Draco sitzen zu sehen. Es ist nicht so dass er Draco niemanden gönnte. Nein, er mochte Draco aber musste er sich ausgerechnet Ginny aussuchen?

So wie es aussah hatte er das. Und Ginny hatte sich ihn ausgesucht. Also hatte er, Harry Potter, sie verloren. An seinen Feind. An seinen ex Feind. An einen Slytherin. An einen Malfoy. An einen Freund.

Hermione und Ron, so war sich Harry sicher würden nach diesen Ausflug ein Paar werden. Und er gönnte es ihnen wirklich. Nur hatte er angst, alleine zu sein. Er hatte angst dass er dann ausgeschlossen wird. Unabsichtlich, aber dennoch ausgegrenzt wird. Er konnte dann nicht immer bei Ron und Hermione sein. Und offensichtlich auch nicht bei Ginny.

Er hätte sich beeilen müssen. Er konnte ja nicht wirklich erwarten, dass Ginny jahrelang auf ihn wartet. Wartet, bis er endlich erkennt was er wirklich für sie fühlt.

Nun müsse er sich wohl nach einer anderen umsehen.

Draco spürte Ginny' s Atem an seinem Hals und unwillkürlich musste er lächeln.

Es gefiel ihm hier mit ihr zu sitzen. Doch gleichzeitig musste er sich fragen, was es ihm den brächte.

„Was erwartest du von mir?" fragte er schließlich.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Was du von mir erwartest. Was ich jetzt tun soll."

„Tu was du für richtig hältst?" Ginny sah ihn fragend an und verstand nicht was er von ihr wollte.

„Nein. Ich möchte wissen was du willst was ich tue. Was du von mir erwartest. Man kann nicht sagen dass während unseres Aufenthalts in meinem ehemaligen zuhause nichts zwischen uns gelaufen ist."

„Ja, da hast du Recht. Draco, du musst selber wissen was du tun sollst. Ich kann dir dabei nicht helfen."

„Oh doch, und wie ich dir helfen werde, wenn du mich jetzt wieder sitzen lässt" fügte Ginny in Gedanken hinzu.

„Ich weiß es aber nicht. Aber ich weiß was du willst." Draco stand auf. „Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dir geben kann was du willst. Verstehst du? Ich bin nicht die Art von Mann, den deine Familie gerne für dich hätte. Ich bin überhaupt gar nicht dass was du eigentlich haben solltest."

Ginny sah ihn an und ihre Augen blitzten auf.

„Ich will dich. Und das kannst du mir sehr wohl geben. Und, ich suche mir meine Männer immer noch selber aus und in diesem Punkt hat meine Familie gar nichts zu sagen."

„Ach ja? Mal sehen, ob du das noch genau so siehst, wenn wir von irgendwelchen Todessern verfolgt und belästigt werden. Und ich würde nicht in deine Familie passen. Ich stehe nicht auf der gleichen Seite wie ihr."

Draco, der die ganze Zeit vor ihr gestanden hatte beugte sich nun über sie.

„Wie... wie meinst du das?" fragte Ginny und hatte ihre Augen weit aufgerissen. „Wie meinst du das, du stehst nicht auf der selben Seite wie wir?"

„Meine Familie ist seit Generationen schwarzmagisch. Und es ist nicht so, dass ich mich nicht für schwarze Magie interessiere. Ich beherrsche mehr Flüche, als Granger jemals gelesen hat und das will was heißen. Voldemort lehne ich ab, ja, aber ich halte auch nichts von Dumbledore."

Ginny lachte. „Na, aber dann stehen wir doch auf der selben Seite?"

Draco schnaubte. „Nein, stehen wir eben nicht. Ich halte nichts von Dumbledore und seinem Geschwafel über weiße Magie. Ich halte auch nichts von Potter und von den Orden des Phönix. Ich stehe nicht mehr auf Voldemort 's Seite und dennoch habe ich meine Einstellung Muggeln gegenüber nicht geändert. Wir sind zu unterschiedlich um zueinander zu passen."

Ginny sah ihn lange an, bevor sie antwortete. Sie hatte sich ihre Worte gut überlegt.

„Und ist das so schlimm? Wir müssen nicht vollkommen gleich sein, Unterschiede sind doch gerade das spannende an einer Beziehung. Und du musst nicht auf unserer Seite sein, du musst dich nicht blendend mit meinen Freunden und meiner Familie verstehen.

Du musst dich mit mir verstehen, Draco. Und wir verstehen uns offensichtlich. Und nur darauf kommt es an."

Draco sah sie an. „Bist du dir da sicher? Glaubst du wirklich dass es so einfach wird?"

Ginny nickte.

„Und woher willst du das wissen? Du bist dir doch gar nicht bewusst was da auf uns zukommen würde." Redete Draco weiter und sah sie unverwandt an.

„Warum sagst du mir das alles, wenn du nicht willst?" fragte Ginny schließlich.

„Weil ich mir selber nicht sicher bin, was ich will. Ich werde ende dieses Jahres die Schule verlassen, während du noch ein Jahr dort verbringen wirst. Wie soll das werden in diesen einen Jahr? Mein Vater wird nicht aufhören nach mir zu suchen und irgendwann wird er mich finden."

„Nicht, wenn er zuvor verhaftet wurde. Und Draco was machst du dir jetzt schon darüber Gedanken? Wir finden schon eine Lösung und meine Freunde werden uns sicherlich helfen. Es sind ja jetzt schon fast deine Freunde." Stellte Ginny fest.

Draco lachte. „Wenn du glaubst dass dein Bruder mich nur wegen dieser Aktion auf einmal lieben wird, dann hast du dich aber geschnitten. Und was Potter und Granger betrifft, vl. Verstehe ich mich einigermaßen mit ihnen, aber Freunde werden wir sicher nicht."

„Ron soll dich auch nicht lieben, sondern dich akzeptieren. Und das wird er noch tun, glaub mir. Und Harry und Hermione mögen dich. Irgendwo. Und ihr werdet euch sicher noch befreunden. Versuch es doch einfach, was hast du schon zu verlieren?"

„Dich."

„Mich?"

„Ja."

„Und wenn du uns keine Chance gibst, hast du mich dann nicht verloren?"

„Wir könnten Freunde sein."

„Denkst du das würde auf die Dauer gut gehen? Denkst du, das will ich überhaupt?"

„Wir könnten es jedenfalls versuchen."

„Ja, wir könnten es aber auch mit uns versuchen. Aber gut, wenn du unbedingt dass tun möchtest was dein Vater gefallen würde, dann heiratete eben Parkinson."

„Pansy? Ich glaub' s hakt." Draco schüttelte sich bei den Gedanken an die mopsgesichtige Slytherin.

„Ja, Dracie Po." antwortete Ginny mit einem fiesen lächeln, doch ihr Gesicht wurde gleich wieder ernst. "Versuchen wir' s."

„Ich halte das aber für keine gute Idee. Ich würde dir nur Schaden. Du weißt nichts von meiner Vergangenheit, du weißt gar nichts. Du kannst nicht damit rechnen, dass alles gut wird, Ginny. Du kannst nicht denken, jetzt da wir Malfoys Manor verlassen haben sind wir in Sicherheit. Du wirst nie in Sicherheit sein, solange ich bei dir bin. Sie werden mich verfolgen und auch dich, wenn wir zusammen sind. Dich und deine Familie."

Ginny spürte plötzlich einen dicken Kloß in ihren Hals. Das alles, hörte sich an als würde er sich verabschieden.

„Draco?" fragte sie und merkte wie ihre Stimme begann zu zittern, „ Aber wir können es doch versuchen, vor was hast du Angst? Und, selbst wenn wir werden das durchstehen. Und Voldemort wird nicht für immer auf der Höhe seiner Macht sein, Harry wird es schon schaffen ihn zu stürzen."

Für einen Moment, als Ginny Voldemort sagte, glaubte Draco sie hätte es verstanden, doch dies machte sie zu nichte als sie sagte, Harry schaffe das schon. Von diesen Satz an wusste Draco dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Sie würde es nicht verstehen. Sie würde ihn und seine Beweggründe nicht verstehen. Sie hatten keine Chance. Auch dass wusste er. Er würde sie verlassen müssen.

Auf die schonende Art verstand sie es nicht, also musste er sich wohl genauer ausdrücken.

Tief atmete der blonde Slytherin ein und baute sich über Ginny auf.

„Hör zu" sagte er leise und seine Augen funkelten. „Ich bin nicht der Mensch für den du mich hältst. Ich bin Todesser. Oder besser ich war einer. Durch meine Hand sind mehrere Menschen gestorben, ich habe getötet. Das war mein Geheimnis. Deshalb sagte ich dir damals du sollst dich nicht in mein Leben einmischen. Du hast mich früher immer von meinen Nächtlichen Streifzügen, von meinen Missionen, meinen Morden wiederkommen sehen. Ich habe gehandelt wie man es von mir erwartet hat. Verstehst du? Ich bin unmöglich gut für dich. Ich bin nicht dass wofür du mich hältst, Virginia Weasley. Ich würde dir schaden. Und nicht nur dir. Ich war Todesser. Und als Todesser hat man die Pflicht, Voldemort für immer ergeben zu sein. Aber ich war ihm nicht ergeben. Ich habe ihn verlassen. Zusammen mit dir und Potter. Seinen 2 Opfern die er brauchte. Ich habe Voldemort verraten. Und sie werden mich nicht ungestraft entkommen lassen. Ich werde flüchten müssen oder mich ihnen stellen. Ich weiß noch nicht genau was ich tue. Doch eins weiß ich jetzt genau, ich werde es ohne dich tun."

„Was machen die da drüben eigentlich?", fragte Hermione.

„Wie, was, wo, was sollen die machen?" Ron sprang auf.

Als er sah das Draco über Ginny hing wollte er sofort rübermarschieren, doch 2 kräftige Händepaare packten ihn und zogen ihn zurück.

„Du kannst nichts tun, Ron. Es steht nicht in deiner Macht sie auseinander zu bringen."

„Auseinander? W, w, wie, was heißt das?", fragte Ron mit einer Stimme dass Hermione lachen musste.

„Ron, das geht schon die ganze Zeit so. Und ich schließe nicht aus, dass die beiden zusammen kommen." Schaltete sich nun auch Harry ein.

„Meine Schwester und Draco Malfoy? Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann." Sagte Ron und wollte wieder aufspringen.

„Ron, Ginny ist kein kleines Kind mehr. Lass sie in Ruhe." Hermiones Stimme war hart und erschreckte Ron.

„Na gut." Murmelte er.

„Aber was machen die da?"

„Sieht irgendwie nicht gut aus."

Ginny schluckte und plötzlich spürte sie wie sich eine Träne den Weg über ihre Wange herunterbahnte.

Draco war ein Todesser. Draco würde gehen. Ohne sie.

„Bitte" fing sie an und stand auf, doch der blonde hob die Hand.

„Nein. Versteh es bitte. Es ist besser so."

Und er drehte sich um und ging. Sein blondes Haar wehte in den Böen des Windes, sein Umhang flatterte hinter ihn her.

Da ging er, die Liebe ihres Lebens, er hatte sie verlassen.

„Neeein" schluchzte Ginny und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen.

„Nein." Wiederholte sie noch einmal und fing nun hemmungslos an zu schluchzen.

Ron, Harry und Hermione waren mittlerweile an Ginny' s Seite und Ron nahm seine Schwester fest in den Arm.

Allesamt starrten sie Draco hinterher, der etwas weiter vorne gerade aus in die Dunkelheit lief.

„Dracoo" rief Ginny ein letztes mal, bevor sie endgültig zusammenbrach.

Doch der blonde Slytherin hörte sie nicht, er würde sie nie wieder hören. Denn er würde gehen, und das für immer.

* * *

_Tja. Damit hättet ihr wohl n__icht gerechnet? Ich auch nicht. Das kam dann so. _

_Tut mir leid für alle die ein Happy end wollten und keines bekommen haben, aber ich habe einen Sinn für Dramatik. _

_Es könnte sein, dass ich wenn ich Lust habe noch ein weiteres Ende, ein sogenanntes Happy end und einen Epilog zu diesem Ende hier schreibe. Sagt mir wie ihr es möchtet. Villeicht auch ein Sequell, mal sehen. Was so weiter passiert,in Drace und Ginnys Leben... und was passiert wenn sie sich wiedersehen...naja... Schreibt mir eure Wünsche -lach-_

_Ich hoffe euch hat meine FF gefallen und auch dieses Cappie hier. Danke dass ihr meine FF gelesen habt und vielen, vielen dank für eure lieben Reviews' s. Ohne euch hätte ich diese FF sicherlich nicht zu ende geschrieben. _

_Also danke, danke, danke und lest auch mal meine anderen FF' s und seit nicht traurig, vielleicht geht's ja noch weiter._

_Alles Liebe bis dahin, eure E(i)owyn_


	27. AN

_-in den Raum gebrettert komm und Huhu ruft-_

_Nein, nicht mit einer Fortsetzung aber so was ähnliches._

_Brauch nämlich eure Hilfe dafür._

_Was wollt ihr denn für eine ‚Fortsetzung?' Eine mit happy end, das ist mir mittlerweile klar . Wollt ihr einen Epilog, nur noch ein Chappie mit einem Happy End oder gleich eine ganze Fortsetzung?_

_Nich das ich ne Forti schreib und es liest keiner mehr..._

_Und falls ich ein Sequell schreiben soll, wie viele Jahre nachdem Ereignissen in dieser FF, sollen die sich Widerbegegnen? Soll das dann nur eine Draco Gin Lovestory werden, wo nix weiter passiert? Also, Voldemort technisch und so. Also nur eine einfache Romanze?_

Wäre echt lieb wenn ihr mir das mal sagen könntet, denn ich kann mich nicht entscheiden und es liegt ja in eurem eigenen Interesse –böse grins- wenn nix kommt, gibt's nix zu lesen – muhaha

_Warum ich meinen Namen geändert habe? Ja, das ist wohl eine gute Frage, fragt das am besten denn jedes Mal wenn ich mein Profil ändere, erzählen die mir mein Name ( erst Fallen-Angel03 und jetzt Eiowyn) ist schon besetzt. Ja, natürlich ist er das, nämlich von mir, aber das scheint ja nicht zu interessieren._

_Also, bis bald, _

_Noch mal schnell Review Antworten au: _

_AlissaB: Hey, bald hast du dein Happy End )_

_Das Gin in echt Ginevra heißt weiß ich, aber bei mir heißt sie Virginia, ich liebe diesen Namen und Ginevra klingt wie...na ja geht eigentlich. Zu der Rechtschreibung... ich war's nich . ) Danke für dein Review -bussi-_

Valpuri : Haaach –umknutsch- du liest auch meine andere FF –freu-. Ich schreib ja weiter, Bestechen kann man mich gut mit Kommis –lach-. Aber wen nicht. Danke für dein Revi, hab mich sehr gefreut.

Kathy-Sue_: Na du kleine –kiss- , mach ich ja schon. Kannst dich drauf freuen, diesmal wird es ein Happy End geben –he he-. _


End file.
